At Your Service
by animewarrior519
Summary: When Karin Kurosaki goes out to eat with her friends and sister, who does she meet while there? a white-haired waiter. R&R. Hitsukarin.
1. First Meetings

**I'm baaaaaack! Miss me? Well this is first chapter of my newest story, At Your Service, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 1- First Meetings

Karin and Yuzu walked into Karakura high that day. It was the first day of the last year of high school for the seventeen-year-old twins. Karin couldn't wait to leave the dumb school and fulfill her dream of being a worldwide famous soccer player.

Yuzu wanted to be a baker in her own restaurant; she would be as soon as she graduated from Tokyo University with her sister.

Yes, the two had everything planned out before they began their final 'first day of high school'. As they walked through the doors, Karin and Yuzu were called by their friend.

"Yuzu, Karin, how was your summer?" asked Surai, the girl who was known across the school as flirty, her bouncy brunette hair and seductive smile could tell you that much. But what not many knew was that she was actually very nice. You could hear the kindness in her voice, and could see the happiness in her blue eyes.

"I tried a whole lot of new recipes" Yuzu said giddily.

"And I got some training done" answered Karin. She had trained all summer, but as captain of the Karakura soccer team, it was her duty to train.

"Gosh, Karin-chan, you work yourself too much" said Yuzu worriedly.

"Please, I'm fine" she shrugged.

"Yuzu's right Karin, you're such a guy for training so hard. It's so not fair either, you always pig out with the boys, yet you still have the most toned body that I have ever seen" Surai grumbled.

"It's from all the training I do" replied Karin. She knew she had somewhat of a slim and trim figure, but she never thought much of it. Its agility and strength that she thinks about 24/7.

"That may be, but how about we all eat like the ladies that we should be at the café they have three blocks away, shall we?" suggested Surai.

"A new café opened?" asked Karin. She didn't remember anything about an opening all summer.

"That's just it. Like, a week ago, it was a total lame fest, but now people go to it every day" explained Surai.

"What? That's weird, did something change?" inquired Yuzu.

"They got a new manager and a couple of new employees, but everything else is pretty much still the same I'm guessing" responded Surai.

"What's so great about it then?" asked Karin as she intertwined her hands behind her head.

"Only one way to find out" stated Yuzu. Surai and Yuzu then looked at Karin expectantly.

"Fine, we'll go after school" agreed Karin.

* * *

Karin, Yuzu and Surai were walking towards the café three blocks away from their school. Surai and Yuzu were talking animatedly, while Karin walking behind them thinking of new soccer moves she could try, or new dribbling maneuvers she could use in a game.

"Karin-chan, we're here" Yuzu announced, bringing Karin out of her thoughts. Karin looked up to see the sign that read "Bleach Café". Karin thought the name was a little odd.

"Let's go inside" ordered Surai excitedly as she pulled Karin inside and as Yuzu followed after.

As the three walked in, they saw just how cramped and popular the café was. There were girls four and five to a table. Karin wondered why most of the customers were female as she and her companions sat and one of the only empty tables. They each sat in a chair and checked out the menus that were laid upon the table. Once they decided what they were going to order a waiter walked up to them. Karin didn't look up at him, but when she saw the looks on her friends faces, especially Surai's, she decided to look to see what was so amazing.

When Karin looked up at the waiter, the first thing she noticed was the blinding white hair and the second was his bored looking sea-green eyes. Karin then realized why most of the occupants of the café were female. The boy was handsome, she'd give him that.

"Hello, my name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, and I'll be your waiter for today" he said in a bored tone that matched his eyes.

"Hi" drawled Surai, using her seductive smile as her weapon.

"What will your order be?" he asked them, completely ignoring Surai.

"Caffe Latte" she said, completely ignoring the fact the Toushirou had rejected her.

"Cappuccino" answered Yuzu.

"I'll just have a coffee, heavy on the cream" Karin answered before turning her head and looking out a nearby window. She unintentionally listened to the conversations of the girls at the tables nearby.

"Toushirou is so cute"

"This place was definitely worth coming to"

"Let's come back here tomorrow"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave my Toushirou around here, with these girls flirting with him left and right"

The comments continued till the doors to the back door opened and Toushirou came back to Karin's table. All the girls stared at him while whispering to their friends as Toushirou gave the girls their drinks. Karin took her coffee from him before he bowed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"well, there is one thing" said Surai before reaching her hand out to Toushirou and stroking his cheek before going in to plant a kiss on his lips. Yuzu stared on in surprise, while Karin watched, waiting to see how Toushirou would react to this. Karin could hear every girl in the café hold their breath.

"Excuse me" said Toushirou, backing away from Surai before her lips could touch his. He gracefully spun on his heel and walked in the other direction. Karin heard the girls in the café breath once again.

"Well I guess that's that" said Surai, after being stunned by his extreme rejection.

"Yep" said Karin, her lips popping at the P. As some girls left the café, they glared at Surai as a warning.

"Great so not only do I not have the cute, but crude, guy, but I also have some new enemies" Surai replied.

"It was only to be expected, I guess" replied Yuzu with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Soon, the three had their drinks finished and were heading out of the restaurant before Karin stopped. She looked at Toushirou, who was cleaning one of the tables.

"What is it, Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu.

"I'll catch up with you, Yuzu. Don't worry" assured Karin.

"Alright, but don't take too long" requested Yuzu.

"Sure" said Karin. Yuzu and Surai soon left while Karin walked over to Toushirou.

"Hey Toushirou!" called Karin.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Here" she said giving him a ten dollar bill. Toushirou took it, examined it, and then looked back at Karin with those intimidating sea-green eyes of his.

"What's it for?" he asked in a monotone.

"It's the tip for the good service, the sorry for how my friend acted, and…"

"And what? Do you want my number, because, like all the other girls, I'm not giving it to you because you gave me a good tip" he replied harshly.

"No, it's a sorry for having to deal with those others who see you as fresh meat" she said before facing towards the door, but then she turned on her toes and looked at his face.

"By the way, even if you did give me your phone number I would just rip it up" she replied with intimidating eyes of her own.

"And why's that?" he asked coldly.

"Because thanks to the comment you gave to me earlier, I now see you as an arrogant asshole" said Karin before turning around and walking out of the Bleach Café.

Toushirou looked down at the ten dollar bill in his hand before looking back up to the place she once stood. And at the moment the only thing he was thinking was:

_How dare she call me an asshole when I don't even know who she is!_

Then another thought occurred when he thought of how she stood up for herself and retaliated.

_I wonder what her name is…_

* * *

**This was the first chapter of my new story in the making, At Your Service. I hope you all loved it and it's good to be back. Please review.**


	2. Meaning

**This is the second chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love the story so far, because here comes more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's Thoughts_

_Karin's Thoughts

* * *

___________

At Your Service

Chapter 2-Meaning

Karin woke up to yet another typical day. She got up and did her morning routine and then headed downstairs to get some breakfast, specially made by Yuzu herself. Their father was still as loud as always, but somehow the house was quieter with Yuzu and Karin's brother in college. Karin missed him and her father fighting, somewhat.

Soon, they were out of the house and Karin and Yuzu were walking to school that day when Yuzu suddenly made a wrong turn.

"Yuzu, you do realize school is the other way, right?" asked Karin as she watched her sister head off on a different route.

"Yeah, but I'm dying for another one of those Cappuccinos from the café" she explained. Karin sighed before following her.

It wasn't that she didn't like the café; in fact, she loved the café's coffee quite a bit. It was just that arrogant guy she didn't like. With his cold looking face as he accused her of being no better than all the other girls who see him as a stud-on-a-stick.

When they got to their destination, Karin wasn't all that surprised to see that the place was packed. Yes, it was way more packed the last time they visited, but still packed is packed.

"Karin, I'm going to get in line, do you want anything?" asked Yuzu.

"No, I'm good. I'll just wait here" replied Karin.

Karin stood near the door, arms crossed across her chest, and a scowl on her face. She thought about the training she would be putting her soccer players through during their practice that afternoon to keep herself busy. She obviously didn't notice who was walking straight for her and when she finally did it was too late. It was Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Hey, your that girl from yesterday" Toushirou remembered.

"Yep" said Karin trying to avoid looking at his face.

"Why are you here now?" he asked.

"Believe me I don't want to be" Karin responded.

"Then why are you?" he repeated.

"Because my twin likes your cappuccinos and wanted to get one" Karin answered hoping now he would leave her alone. Her hopes were in vain as only a silence took over between them.

"I'm not going to apologize" he stated causing to Karin to look straight at him as her waist-length hair flowed from her sudden head jerk.

"Excuse me?" she asked accusingly.

"I said I wasn't going to apologize" he restated.

"What makes you think I would even want your damn apology?!" she roared at him.

"That's what you were waiting for, wasn't it?" he commented, rather than asked.

"No, what I wanted was for you to leave me alone" she said coldly before walking past him because it seemed that the only way he would be able to leave her alone is if she was the one that left.

"You're doing it again" he replied

His reply made her stop in her tracks. She kept telling herself to keep on walking and leave this guy in her dust, but the curiosity to know what the hell he was talking about was eating up at her.

"Doing what again?" she asked.

"Leaving after insulting me and not even giving me your name" he explained as he turned around to look at her. Karin turned to him as well. There was another long silence between them yet again.

"Fine, Hitsugaya Toushirou. My name's Kurosaki Karin, happy?" she replied.

"Kurosaki Karin" he said before Yuzu came over to the two.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-san, nice to see you again" greeted Yuzu before sipping her cappuccino.

Karin then dragged Yuzu out of the Bleach café before he could answer. She was still a little peeved about her conversation with him earlier.

"Karin-chan, you were talking to Hitsugaya-san?" asked Yuzu quizzically as Karin had finally stopped dragging her.

"Yeah, a little" answered Karin before they saw their school in sight.

* * *

As Toushirou was waiting tables, her name appeared in his head once again.

_Kurosaki Karin_

_Karin means good companion. The name fits._

That thought rolled through his mind throughout the day.

* * *

Karin was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to come in and start class, but as she was waiting she listened to the voices flowing around the room.

"Hitsugaya looks so cute in that waiter outfit!"

"Totally cute!"

"Let's go there again today"

"Yeah, did you hear how Surai hit on him yesterday? She nearly kissed him!"

"What!? She nearly kissed my Toushirou!?"

"God, Surai is such a slut"

Karin took that as her time to say something.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Karin yelled at them. The girls cowered under the soccer captain's wrath.

Karin then turned to the window and as she did, a thought came to her.

_Toushirou Hitsugaya _

_Toushirou means freeze and white. It fits._

The thought kept rolling in her head until the end of the school day, then the only thing in her head was how to tortur-er… train her players. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail and put on her soccer uniform before going outside to meet her teammates.

"Good, to have you back, captain" greeted the coach.

"And it's good to be back. This year the district trophy is ours" she motivated. The whole team cheered in agreement.

"But, for now, it's time to whip your butts into shape" said Karin and the team groaned.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. A Discovery

**This is the third chapter of At Your Service. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, nor will I ever.**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 3- A Discovery

Karin was walking home with her best guy-friend, Kentoru. Kentoru was the vice-captain of her soccer team. They were both in the same grade and they hung out with each other as much as possible. Yuzu would always say how cute they looked together, but Karin only thought of Kentoru as a brother and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Karin, you remember the day we met when we were first years?" he asked. Karin scoffed.

"Yeah, you were the whiny brat who always complained about not getting on the soccer team because they didn't let in first years-"

"And you were the other whiny brat who was determined to kick the whole teams' ass if they didn't let you on the team" he finished.

"It was discrimination!" Karin retorted.

"It was school rules" he corrected.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken" she responded.

"And that's why we both ended up being on the team" Kentoru replied.

"Tch. Not after some serious threatening" Karin smirked.

"And that's why I wonder why your coach's favorite" he responded.

"He knows good talent when he sees it" Karin replied.

"Yeah, it's definitely the talent" Kentoru said sarcastically.

"What are you implying?" asked Karin as she stopped walking.

"Well, you are the only girl on the team for a reason…" he implied. Karin eyes widened and a blush filled her cheeks as she realized exactly what he was implying. She then took the offensive. She took Kentoru's arm and bended it behind his back. Then she twisted it painfully as Kentoru yelped.

"You disgusting pervert! How I became friends with you, I will never know!" she shouted causing some people who were walking on the opposite street to look over at them.

"Alright! Alright! I give!" he called and Karin let him go.

"It's what you get" she grumbled as she began walking again. Kentoru quickly followed after.

"Hey, I was only playing with you" Kentoru said as he used her head as an armrest for his elbow. Karin hated when he used his superior height against her.

"Do you want to loose that arm?" she asked. Kentoru quickly removed his elbow from her head.

"Wow, you are temperamental!" he said jokingly before running away.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" she shouted as she chased after him.

As Karin ran after him she couldn't help, but think of how much the two had been through as friends. Kentoru was the only guy she would probably ever let tease her any time he wanted. They were just that close.

Then Karin's eye widened as her best friend crashed into someone who was just walking out of the grocery store. She tried to hold in her chuckling as she raced over to them.

"Aw… poor lil' Ken-chan" she said in a baby voice.

"I told you to never call me that in public" Kentoru said. Karin rolled her eyes before walking over to the guy her friend had knocked over.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about him, he's a complete- oh, you have got to be kidding" she said right in the middle of her apology as she recognized the boy.

"Nice to see you again, too, Kurosaki" said the Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Huh? Who's this?" asked Kentoru as he got up from the ground.

"This is the waiter of the Bleach Café" introduced Karin.

"I have a name" replied Toushirou.

"Well excuse me for forgetting" she lied. The truth was that Karin could never forget the name that was residing in her head all day.

Kentoru looked between the two who seemed to be glaring at each other. Well, Karin was glaring, and Toushirou had pretty much no emotion whatsoever. Kentoru decided it was time he stepped into whatever was going on.

"Well, I'm Honji Kentoru" he introduced. The two seemed surprised be his sudden welcoming, as if they had forgotten he was even there. Toushirou quickly regained his composure and turned to him.

"And I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou" he said.

"Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya" said Kentoru with a friendly face.

"Likewise, so are you Karin's boyfriend, Honji?" asked Hitsugaya before he had realized what he had said.

He then wanted to put a foot in his mouth.

_Why did I even ask that? _He thought to himself.

Karin also looked at Toushirou quizzically, wondering the same thing; Kentoru however didn't see anything wrong with the question.

"What? Me and Karin? Not even! She's more like my little sister than my girlfriend" he said as he threw his arm around Karin's shoulder.

"I see…" he said, and then he remembered the baggage in his hands, "I have to go back to the café to give the chef these groceries"

"See ya" said Karin coldly as Toushirou only smirked before walking off.

"Well, there goes one interesting guy" said Kentoru.

"You say interesting, I say stuck-up" said Karin before walking off in her own direction.

"He can't be that bad" replied Kentoru as he chased after her.

"Yeah, and what makes you say that?" retorted Karin as she remained face forward.

"Maybe it's the fact that he's totally in to you" Kentoru smiled.

"What?" shouted Karin as she looked at him.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious" Kentoru shrugged.

"Why would you even think that he's into me?" asked Karin, though she really didn't care that much anymore, now that she allowed her shock to roll off her back.

"Well, why else would he ask if I was your boyfriend? He wants to know if you're single or not!" he exclaimed.

"You're delusional" stated Karin, but she had to admit, it was strange of him to ask if Kentoru was her boyfriend.

"Or maybe you're just in denial" commented Kentoru jokingly.

"No, it's you" joked Karin before the two met the fork in the road that separated the streets they lived on.

"See ya, Kentoru" said Karin before walking towards her house.

"Yeah, see ya, Karin" he replied as he watched her go. He shook his head at the thought of his best friend being so deep in denial.

* * *

**Well, this was the third chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. The Turning Point

**This is the fourth Chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all adore this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 4-The Turning Point

Karin woke up early the next day. She had gotten a lot of sleep, and there was only so much sleep her body would allow itself to have before it woke up. So, with nothing else to do, Karin decided to get up and get ready for the school.

She completed her morning rituals and then left a note on the kitchen table. It said that she was leaving for school early, which was actually a lie. In fact, she was just going to walk around and smother herself in solitude. That was her definition of relaxing.

Karin walked out of the house and down the street. The air was crisp and the sun had risen ever so slightly to where the day had been lit with the burning flames of the star, but also where dawn was not a far off memory. All in all, it was a beautiful morning.

She walked to her favorite place, the park. In the park the leaves were turning golden as a sign of the fall soon to come. Karin took a breath as she took in the sights. A smile graced her lips at the morning serenity.

Suddenly, the serenity was broken.

"Niko, come down" Karin heard a shrill voice say.

"Yeah, come down" she heard another voice say, a voice that was even more small and shriller than the one before.

Karin looked around her to see two children standing under a tree with worried faces. One a young boy, and the other a girl slighter younger than the boy. She decided to go see what the problem was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she came over to them.

"Hey, Onee-chan, can you help get Niko out of the tree?" asked the little girl who was probably no older than 6.

"Yeah, please!" pleaded the young boy who, at close range, looked at least two years older than the girl.

Karin then focused on what they were worried for and looked up to the tree to see a little black kitten in the sea of green leaves.

"We weren't watching for a second and he ran up the tree" explained the boy, as the little girl continued to call for the kitten. Karin looked at her sympathetically.

Karin then sighed and looked up the tree.

"Alright, I think I can get him for you" proclaimed Karin. The children beamed at her.

"Really, Onee-chan?" they asked anxiously.

"Won't know unless you try" said Karin before stepping up to the tree.

Karin climbed up a limb, and then another, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Kurosaki?" Toushirou asked as he came from around a tree to see the soccer captain.

Karin looked down at him in surprise. He looked perfectly casual, with a jacket hung over his shoulder. Karin then glared at him.

"How I meet you in the weirdest places, I will never understand" she muttered before climbing closer the kitten. Toushirou stood as a bystander and watched.

"Here, Niko. Come here, boy" Karin whispered in a gentle voice as she held out her hand.

Toushirou was surprised to see her face actually kind and gentle. He was even more surprised by how much he enjoyed looking at it.

"Come on" Karin cooed. The kitten slowly crept closer to Karin until it was in arms length. Karin held the kitten in her arm as she was about to slowly make her way down to the ground. Then the unthinkable happened and a branch snapped underneath her weight.

Toushirou saw this and instantly ran, throwing his jacket on the ground.

"Kurosaki!" he shouted as he jumped into action.

Karin was still falling and by instinct she closed her eyes to brace herself, and as she did she held the kitten tighter to make sure that it wouldn't be affected by the impact. Everything stopped rising as Karin stopped falling. But it was strange, she didn't feel any pain. Actually, what she did feel wasn't pain, but it was firm. Karin then opened her eyes to see Toushirou's smirking face. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had caught her and that she was now in his arms.

Karin could feel a blush creep up her cheek at the proximity, but then she remembered the reason she nearly broke her bones in the first place. She looked down to the kitten in her arms that meowed curiously.

Toushirou, realizing that he might have been holding on to Karin a bit longer than necessary, let go of her and placed her on the cement paved ground.

Karin then walked over to the kids and handed them their kitten.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" they thanked before running off.

Karin then turned to see Toushirou was walking off as well. Karin remembered she still had to thank him and chased after the boy.

"Toushirou!" she called. Toushirou stopped and turned around so she could catch up.

"What's up, Kurosaki?" he asked as she caught her breath, which was fairly quick for her.

"I just wanted to thank you, for catching me like that" she thanked.

"It was no big deal" he replied.

"Well, it was to me. If you hadn't had caught me I might have broken a leg or an arm" explained Karin. She was at least grateful for that, because if he would have let her fall, she could have broken her leg and would've had to give up soccer for the year. And if there was anything she wasn't doing, it was giving up soccer.

"Like I said, it was no big deal" he stated.

"Yeah, I guess" agreed Karin. It was weird for her, because for the first time, she didn't feel like glaring at him or insulting him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure" responded Karin.

"What were you doing out there so early in the morning?" he asked.

"I woke up early so I decided to take a solitary walk, it's relaxing" she answered.

"I see…" said Toushirou nodding.

"What about you?" asked Karin.

"Going to work" he replied.

"Oh yeah" said Karin, then her stomach had growled loudly and Karin immediately covered her stomach, hoping Toushirou wouldn't notice. No such luck.

"Let me guess, you left so early that you didn't eat breakfast" he stated with a smirk on his face.

"So what if I didn't?" asked Karin hostilely, but for some reason it didn't sound as hostile as before.

It was a silent for a little while, before Karin decided it was no longer necessary to walk beside him when they had made it to the Bleach Café. She was about to turn and walk away, but then Toushirou suddenly put his hand on her shoulder. Karin looked at him, surprised.

"Come on, you're breakfast is on me" he said before they both walked in.

"You don't have to Toushirou, I'll be fine" reasoned Karin, not wanting to trouble him after he sort of saved her life.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it's hard to survive the day without it" was all he said before disappearing behind the back door.

Karin watched him go before looking around at the café. It was empty. It felt oddly relaxing, when it was empty like this.

Soon, Toushirou came back out with his uniform on. Karin watched as he strode over to her. As he stood in front of her, he took out a notebook and a pen.

"Hello, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou and I will be your server for today" he repeated.

Karin couldn't stop herself from giggling at his antics.

"Hey, it's a part of my job" He said nonchalantly before sitting down at an empty table.

"Why do you work here?" asked Karin as she sat down across from him.

"Because my uncle is the manager, and he says I have to pay my own weight if I'm going to live in his house" said Toushirou. They both then heard a ding from the back room.

Toushirou got up from the table and went into the back room before coming out with two plates, both filled with French toast and syrup on the side, and with two cups.

"Breakfast is served" he announced.

He set the plates down and handed her the cup that was warm.

"Coffee?" Karin asked.

"Heavy on the cream" he replied as he sat down across from her with his own cup of coffee.

"Thank you" she said as she took a sip.

"No big deal" he answered.

"No, really. Thank you for everything" she said with a gentle tone.

"Your welcome" he said before they started eating.

And as they ate, Karin could think of some things that were more serene, but nothing that felt nearly as nice as sitting with Toushirou in such an atmosphere.

* * *

**Well that was the fourth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	5. What Affects Her

**This is the fifth chapter of At Your Service. Please, sit, read, and relax.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 5- What Affects Her

As they had finished eating Karin looked up at Toushirou for a second to see his expression, and was surprised to see that his face looked actually very soft and it looked as though a smile was just around the corner. She continued to stare, waiting for the smile like how she waited for a sunrise.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just waiting for it" Karin answered.

"Waiting for what?" he asked again before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You to smile" she said, replying with a smile of her own.

"What?"

"I'm sure you know what a smile is"

"Yes, I do, but why are you waiting on me to smile?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably as she watched his lips.

"Because I bet a pretty-boy like you has a pretty nice one" she explained. He smirked.

"Well, I guess you'll never know" he answered as he took the plates to the back room. Karin sighed at the anti-climax.

Karin then heard whispers throughout the café.

"What is she doing?"

"She's all over my Toushirou!"

"I guess that girl from before wasn't the only whore"

"Totally!"

Karin only then noticed just how filled the uninhabited café had become since that morning. It was at least half full of girls. Girls that now hated her guts. It was only to be expected, but Karin still didn't like anybody calling her a whore.

Karin got up and began to walk to the door. When Toushirou saw this he immediately walked over to try and catch her before she left for school.

"Karin" he called. Karin turned back to see him and smiled with a farewell.

"I'll see ya around Toushirou" she replied as she began turning back around.

"How about tomorrow morning?" he asked. Karin stopped and turned back again.

"What about tomorrow morning?" she questioned.

"Breakfast, here, tomorrow at 7:30" he ordered.

"Sounds good, I'll be there" she replied before walking out the door and down the street.

* * *

Karin walked to school with a new kind of shine that day. She had a bright morning smile and a shine in her eyes. As soon as Karin said hello to Kentoru, he noticed something was new, but decided not to speak of it. Yuzu, however, was just too curious of her sister. So as soon as Karin walked through the door of the class room, Yuzu asked her questions.

"What happened, Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu.

"Why would you ask that, Yuzu?" Karin rebutted.

"Because you look happier today. Well, it's not like you're depressed or anything, but you're like shining" stated Yuzu.

"What? Happier? No way! I'm still the same old me" she declared.

"It had something to do with that walk of yours, that much I know" claimed Yuzu.

"Well, I guess you could say that, it was a pretty relaxing walk. Maybe that's what's making happier" suggested Karin. She honestly hadn't known that she was 'shining'; she didn't believe she had done anything special enough to 'shine'.

_Well, except for breakfast_

Karin inwardly smiled when she remembered the breakfast she had with him. They had shared comments about their food, and Toushirou had even asked her to come back for the next day. Somehow, she thought that maybe it was Toushirou making her glow so noticeably.

"Karin, we have to go to the grocery store this evening, alright?" reminded Yuzu, calling Karin out of her thoughts.

"Alright, I'll remember" said Karin, shine still in place.

* * *

Soon school was over and Karin had bumped into Kentoru at the lockers for the soccer players. She had to make a trip to her gym locker to get her soccer uniform so she could wash it for the game coming up.

"Hey, getting your uniform too?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said. Kentoru looked at her for a while before sighing.

"Alright, I gotta know" he replied. Karin looked at him quizzically.

"Gotta know what?" she asked.

"I gotta know why my best friend is so happy" he repeated. Karin rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Yuzu" stated Karin.

"So she noticed it too then" he commented.

"Noticed what?"

"That you're shining with happiness!" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on" said Karin, but before Kentoru could reply, Yuzu came from around the corner.

"Karin-chan, come on. Grocery store, remember?" reminded Yuzu once again.

"I remembered" said Karin.

"Oh, can I come with you? My mom wanted me to pick up some flowers at the flower shop next to the grocery store" Kentoru explained.

"Alright, fine, let's just go" said Karin as she left the gym area and the two followed after her.

* * *

Karin walked down the street with Yuzu and Kentoru or her right side. They walked until they had made it to the grocery store. Kentoru went next door to get the flowers he was supposed to pick up, while Yuzu and Karin went to get groceries.

Once both were done they went on their way back home. Karin from the corner of her eye then noticed that they were walking right on the street across from the Bleach Café. When she turned and looked she saw Toushirou waiting tables as usual. Karin looked at him as she was walking and he must've felt her gaze because he looked over his shoulder to see her. For a single moment violet met sea-green in a silent gaze.

Karin then raised her hand and subtly waved. Toushirou only smirked back before continuing to wait tables. Karin continued to walk with her glow even brighter than before. Kentoru and Yuzu seemed to notice Karin's wave and her brightness.

"That's new" Kentoru muttered to Yuzu as they both watched Karin.

"And did you see her brighten up?" asked Yuzu in a hushed tone.

"She's been glowing all day, but now she just hit light-bulb bright" he commented.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" asked Karin over her shoulder.

"Nothing" said Yuzu immediately.

"Nothing at all" added Kentoru.

Once Karin was convinced enough to look away from the two and continue to look forward, Yuzu and Kentoru shared a look and they instantly knew what the other was thinking.

He's the reason why she's so happy.

* * *

**Well, that was the fifth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	6. What Affects Him

**This is the sixth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it. I meant to upload this earlier, but my dad came home and said "hey, let's go see Iron Man 2!" and who am I to argue with that. By the way, Iron Man 2 was amazingly awesome, for those of you who haven't seen it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 6- What Affects Him

Toushirou finished his meal with Karin sitting across from him. When he looked up though, he was surprised to see that her eyes were on him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for it" Karin answered.

"Waiting for what?" he asked as he took a sip of his warm coffee.

"You to smile" she said, replying with a smile of her own.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"I'm sure you know what a smile is"

"Yes, I do, but why are you waiting on me to smile?" he asked as he felt himself shift.

"Because I bet a pretty-boy like you has a pretty nice one" she explained. He smirked.

"Well, I guess you'll never know" he answered as he took the plates to the back room. While in the back room Toushirou put the plates in the sink of the backroom and rinsed them off quickly before walking out.

He saw Karin walking towards the door once he left the back room. He immediately raced after her to wondering why she was leaving, but then as he ran to catch up to her, he heard the voices of the customers.

"Good, she's leaving"

"Better not come back, either"

"She's such a whore"

Toushirou scowled at the words spoken. He then made a mental to be extra cold to the holder of the voices. First, he had to catch up to Karin before she left for school.

"Karin" he called, only realizing how much he liked saying her name for the first time. He decided to keep saying it.

"I'll see ya around, Toushirou" she said before Toushirou halted her from leaving with his words.

"How about tomorrow morning?" he asked without a second thought. He watched as Karin stopped and turn back again.

"What about tomorrow morning?" she questioned.

"Breakfast, here, tomorrow at 7:30" he ordered again without thinking.

"Sounds good, I'll be there" she replied before walking out the door and down the street. Toushirou smirked before turning back to the café that had gone from empty when he began his breakfast to full when he finished it.

Toushirou sighed before getting back to work.

* * *

Toushirou was at one of the tables with a coffee and a newspaper in his hands. Yes, at the moment he seemed to be unusually at peace.

"I didn't know you had any interest in girls, Hitsugaya-kun" said the ever bubbly Orihime.

"Hello, Inoue" greeted Toushirou as the perky redhead cut into his lunch break.

"So who was she anyway?" asked Orihime.

"That's none of your concern" he answered.

"Well, whoever she is, she really did a number on you" stated the redhead.

"What do you mean?" asked Toushirou. Orihime sighed and sat down across from the boy.

"Tell me Hitsugaya-kun, what the article you're reading about?" she asked as she snatched the paper out of his hands. Her eyes lay on him, waiting for an answer.

"It's about…" but Toushirou was amazed to find out that he couldn't remember what it was even about.

"Exactly" said Orihime.

"I can't remember, so what?" inquired Toushirou.

"It's not so much that you can't remember, more like you couldn't concentrate on what you were actually reading" she replied.

"Meaning?" urged Toushirou.

"Meaning you were thinking about her so much that you couldn't concentrate" explained the Inoue. Toushirou scoffed.

"Absurd" he replied.

"Not necessarily, Hitsugaya"

Toushirou looked to see another one of the Bleach café staff who was also on lunch break. The one and only Uryu Ishida.

"Not you too, Uryu" complained Toushirou.

"You may not want to tell Orihime, but I know who she was" stated Ishida.

"Really who?" asked Orihime excitedly.

"Karin Kurosaki, younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki" he answered.

"Kurosaki-kun's little sister! Wow, you better watch out, Hitsugaya-kun" warned Orihime.

"And why is that?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"Because, Kurosaki-kun is a friend of Ishida and I. We know him from high school and we were friends with him back before he left for college. Take it from us, Kurosaki-kun will murder you if he finds out that you are dating his sister" Orihime warned again.

"I'm not dating her" Toushirou found fair to mention.

"Not the point. The point is that Ichigo with kill you if his baby sister gets hurt" Orihime rejected.

"Oh come on" drawled Toushirou. He hardly thought that Karin was a "baby sister".

"She's not lying" said Uryu.

"You guys are overreacting. Besides, it's not like Karin and I are even close to dating or in a position where she might be hurt. I gotta get back to work" he stated, having heard enough of the conversation.

* * *

Toushirou then went back outside of the back room to take orders from the customers he was assigned. He was as aloof as possible as thoughts went throughout his head.

_Karin and I aren't even like that, so I don't see why they even need to warn me about her overprotective older brother. They overreact too much._

_And even if we were… like that… I doubt Karin would let her brother fight her fights_

Toushirou then felt someone's eyes on him. He then turned around to where he felt the gaze and was surprised to see Karin standing on the opposite side of the road. The moment their eyes met, something flickered in side Toushirou, and then he watched as Karin waved at him.

_No, Karin can fight her own battles just fine._

Toushirou only smirked back at her before getting back to work.

Orihime and Uryu watched the exchange from afar.

"He says they aren't even close to dating" Uryu muttered with a chuckle.

"Boy, does he have much to learn" Orihime chuckled as well.

* * *

**Well, that was the sixth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it, and I hope you all have a wonderful Mother's Day. Please Review.**


	7. Good Company

**This is the seventh chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 7-Good Company

Karin woke up from the sound of her alarm clock the next day.

_Good thing me and Yuzu have separate rooms, or she would have woken up too _thought Karin as she got up and did her morning routine.

It only took her half an hour to get ready, before leaving for the Bleach café, leaving only a note on a counter to tell her sister that she was going to take another walk and that she'd meet her at school. Karin didn't want to her sister to worry, but she oddly didn't want to tell her sister the truth either, at least not yet.

* * *

Karin walked casually as the sun rose over the horizon. She basked in the warm and felt the cool breeze of the approaching autumn. It was another great day.

She made it too the Bleach café before she knew it and walked inside. The café was filled with empty tables aside from the one with a booth that a white haired boy sitting in it while reading a book. Karin smiled as the boy seemed to be so into it, it was hard to believe Toushirou Hitsugaya could get into anything.

"Morning" greeted Karin as she closed the door behind her before taking steps towards the boy.

"Morning" smirked Toushirou as he put his book down and pushed it to the side.

"No, don't stop reading on my account" complained Karin as she sat across from him in the booth table.

"Nah, I can that book anytime" he replied.

"Well, what was it?" asked Karin.

"Hamlet by William Shakespeare" answered Toushirou before getting up and going to the coffee machine behind the counter. Karin picked up the book in her hands.

"In English?" inquired Karin as she flipped through the pages.

"Yeah, well sort of. It's actually called Elizabethan" responded Toushirou as he watched the cups fill up with hot liquid.

"You are way too smart to be a seventeen year old" commented Karin as Toushirou added cream to her drink. He also got two cinnamon buns on a plate.

"Thanks, but I'm eighteen" replied Toushirou as he picked up the cups and plate before walking over to her.

"Seventeen, eighteen, let's not split hairs. By the way, I've always wondered" but Karin stopped before she could say something she believed she was going to regret.

"What?" urged Toushirou as he sat down and gave Karin her drink while placing the plate in between the two.

"Well, I was wondering… well… why don't you go to school, but you totally don't have to tell me if you don't want to" replied Karin as she took a sip of her coffee. She hoped it wasn't because he had done something bad and got expelled or because he dropped out.

"I graduated a year early" he stated simply. Karin's eyes widened.

"Seriously, that's why? And here I was thinking that you got expelled or that you dropped out, when you're too fucking smart for school" Karin cursed. She inwardly cursed herself more because she was worried about offending him, when she pretty much boosted his ego.

"You asked" he said with a shrug before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Still, you're too smart, Toushirou" she complained.

"And I'd be glad to tutor you if you ask nicely" he said with a smirk plastered on his face. Karin stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm doing just fine in my studies, thank you. Anyway, if you're so smart why don't you actually go to college instead of staying around here?" she questioned.

"Because college cost money, money that I have to work in this café to get" he replied.

_Well that makes a little sense, but…_

"But I thought you said that you were staying with your uncle and that he's the manager of the café, wouldn't he pay for you're college tuition?" asked Karin concerned.

"He's paying for half, and even that's a lot. I come from sort of a poor family" he stated, and for a slight second Karin saw shame in his eyes before it disappeared. Karin felt sympathetic; her father was going to pay for her entire tuition.

"That sucks" said Karin as she looked at Toushirou from the hood of her eye lids.

"Could be worse" Toushirou shrugged as he reached for a cinnamon bun.

"Well, once you get to the college that you're going to, you'll feel that much more accomplished" she replied trying to bring up his spirits.

"Yeah, that's a good point" he said before taking a bite out the bun in his hand.

"So how long do you think it will be before you have enough money?" asked Karin, though she tried to make it sound casual. In fact, she really wanted to know for some reason.

"Eight months at least, but it's going to feel like forever and a day" he sighed.

The two sat in silence, eating their separate cinnamon buns.

"Toushirou" spoke Karin when an idea suddenly came to her.

"What?" asked Toushirou.

"How about you and I eat breakfast like this every other day? That's to make the hell here seem shorter, right?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, alright, but why every other day?" asked Toushirou. He actually wanted to know why he wasn't going to see her as much as he could. The weird thing was that he didn't know why it suddenly mattered so much to him.

"Because I have soccer practice in the morning on every other day after today" explained Karin.

"You're a soccer player?" asked Toushirou, he knew the girl was sporty from the way she acted and looked, but he never knew what sport it was that she played. He had however, narrowed it down to Tennis, Soccer, and Track.

"Not just a player, I'm a soccer captain" boasted Karin.

"Impressive" muttered Toushirou with a smirk on his face.

"If you think that's impressive, you should come to one of my games" suggested Karin.

"Sounds good, when's the next one?" requested Toushirou. Karin looked at him shocked.

"In two days, but you really want to come?" asked Karin.

"Not like I have anything better to do" he replied, making Karin feel a bit dejected.

"Oh, alright" she said, letting her dejected side show. Then she remembered that he'd still be coming even though it was only because he had nothing better to do. She then immediately tried to perk herself up.

"It's at 6:00 pm" informed Karin.

"I'll be there" he replied.

"You better" she said as she finished off her cinnamon bun.

* * *

**Well, this was the seventh chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	8. Change Who I Am

**This is the eighth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 8- Change Who I Am

When Karin was done eating her cinnamon bun, Toushirou got up from his seat.

"I'm going to put this in the sink" he replied before picking up the dirty plate and leaving to go into the back room.

As Karin waited for him to return, a couple of excited female customers walked in. When they saw Karin, their excitement went to coldness before Karin could even blink. The group was made of three girls, two blond, and one brunette. The brunette looked the most attractive compared to her friends. They glared at her furiously, but when Toushirou walked back into the room, they smiled cutely at him.

"Hi, Hitsugaya-kun" said a brunette, working the fact that she was more attractive.

Toushirou paid them no mind as he looked towards Karin.

"I'll see ya later, Karin" replied Toushirou. Karin rose from her seat before chugging the rest of her coffee. The girls scoffed at her behavior before taking a table away from the two.

"Man, this coffee is good. I'm gonna pay you back for these meals, Toushirou. I promise" Karin swore.

"Don't worry about it" he said with a shrug.

"I refuse to mooch off you" she replied with her arms across her chest.

"It's no big deal" he said with a playful smirk.

"When are you going to stop with the smirking? You never smile" Karin sighed. Toushirou just shrugged.

"Just not to you" he said.

"Not yet" said Karin with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you better get to school. You don't want to miss an opportunity for education, do you?" he said smugly.

"Just because you graduated early does not give you the right to talk to me like an under classman. If you weren't so smart, we'd be in the same grade, you know" she glared.

"Yeah, but I am so smart. Have a good day" he said with yet another smirk.

"Smartass" she grumbled before leaving the café. Toushirou couldn't stop himself from chuckling when he heard her comment.

He then turned to see the girls smiling, sort of robotically alike, at him. He sighed before walking over to them.

"Hello, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou-"

"We know who you are, it's that girl we want to know" said one of the blondes. Toushirou's eyes turned cold.

"That's none of your concern" he replied. The brunette worked a sexy smile.

"Oh, are you trying to keep her a secret?" and the way she it was layered with seductiveness.

"And that too, is none of your concern" he repeated just as coldly as before.

The girl would not quit so easily. She rose to her feet and leaned up against Toushirou's shoulder. She then leaned in close and whispered:

"Can I be your secret, too?"

"Excuse me for a moment" he said stoically before turning and walking off to the backroom, leaving the brunette there by herself.

Then the bubbly carrot top, Orihime Inoue, walked out of the back room and walked straight to their table.

"Hello, I'm Inoue Orihime, and I'll be your waitress this morning" she said with a fake bubbly attitude.

"I believe we had another waiter, Hitsugaya Toushirou" the blonde spoke up.

"Well, sense he can't stand you, I'll be your waitress" she said in yet another fake, bubbly voice and happy smile.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting in the back room when Orihime returned.

"Thanks, Inoue, I owe you" he replied when he saw her walk in.

"You don't owe me anything" she replied as she took a seat next to him at the table in the back room where they usually had their lunch breaks.

"You know I think of you as my baby brother" she said as she put a hand on his head.

"Yeah, you and my two older sisters" he said as he brushed her hand off of his head.

"Still, I hate it when those whores only see you as fresh meat" Orihime complained.

"'See me as fresh meat' you are not the first to say that. Karin said that right before she called me an arrogant asshole" he chuckled as he remembered.

"That's not true, you were a stuck-up asshole, not an arrogant one" she replied.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true"

"Wait, you said 'were'" replied Toushirou as he looked at her face. Orihime rolled her eyes.

"And I meant it. You've changed ever sense you met her. Don't deny it" she stated.

"Maybe…" he replied, and then a thought occurred.

"I'll be right back, I have to talk to my uncle about something" Toushirou said before leaving the back room and heading towards the manager's office.

Once he was at the office door, he knocked.

"Come in" ordered the manager. Toushirou opened the door and walked inside.

Toushirou leaned against the door after he closed it. He looked around the messy office and looked forward to see his uncle's desk. On the desk was the name tag with the words:

Urahara Kisuke

Manager

Written on it. Toushirou sighed as his uncle's sandals as his feet were raised up on the desk table.

"Uncle, you look like a weirdo wearing those sandals in public" Toushirou replied.

"Is that all you came here to say?" asked Urahara as he smiled his famous stalker smile.

"No, I came to say that I'm not going to be there to take my shift at 6:00 pm two days from now" Toushirou informed.

"What? Why?" Urahara asked, while still keeping up his famous smile.

"Because I'm going to a soccer game" Toushirou answered. Urahara smile fell.

"A soccer game? Alright, who is she?" he said with a smirk on his lips.

"Mind your own business, Uncle" Toushirou glared as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, okay, I'll make sure I give your shift to another employee" Kisuke informed.

Toushirou got up from the spot he was leaning on and opened the door.

"Well, whoever this girl is, you really must like her. You've changed" Urahara replied before his nephew slam the door closed.

As Toushirou was walking back to the back room, he felt himself bubble with annoyance.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that" he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

**This was the eighth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter is going to be really special to me. Please review.**


	9. Never Forget Your Friends

**This is the 9th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it. And for those of you that bothered to read the bottom part of the last part, this chapter is important to me because today is my birthday.**

**HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Now, on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 9- Never Forget Your Friends

Karin and Yuzu were walking to school early the next day.

"Well, this is unusual" Yuzu commented as they left the house together.

"What?" asked Karin.

"That you're not taking a solitude walk" Yuzu answered.

"I only did it twice" Karin reasoned.

"But I missed walking to school early with you" said Yuzu with a bright and relief filled smile. Karin felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry" she replied. Yuzu looked at her sister with confused eyes.

"What for?" asked Yuzu.

"Because I made you miss me" Karin said sheepishly. Yuzu giggled.

"When I said I missed you, I didn't mean I wanted you to apologize for it. I was just saying I like it when you're around; you are my twin after all. I understand if you need your space though, it doesn't bother me that much" Her sister said with a bright smile. Karin smiled as well.

"Have I ever told you that you rock?" asked Karin as she linked her arms with her twin.

"You could stand to mention it a few more times" suggested Yuzu. Both the twins laughed as they hit the intersection between their neighborhood and another's.

"Hey!" they heard a voice say.

They looked in the direction to see none other than Kentoru Honji walking in to the intersection from his own neighborhood. The twins waited for him to catch up with them. Kentoru hustle his pace to do so.

"Hey" he said as he caught up to them.

"Morning" greeted Yuzu.

"What's up, Kentoru" welcomed Karin.

"Not much, just going to morning practice. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all" replied Karin. So now, the three students were headed off to school. While they were walking Yuzu was talking about a job she wanted to get at some local bakery, and Kentoru was staring at Karin. Karin noticed and she was beginning to get annoyed.

"What?" she asked harshly cutting a surprised Yuzu off.

"Easy, Karin. I was just thinking 'wow, this is a surprise'. No need to get so bent out of shape" he replied.

"What's a surprise?" asked Yuzu.

"That she's actually here and not just barely making it to school on time" Kentoru answered.

"I said the same thing" said Yuzu with a giggle.

"Oh come on, you guys both noticed I wasn't there?" asked Karin as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Of course we noticed" said Yuzu as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, Captain. We love it when you're around" said Kentoru smiling. Karin let his words play in her head for a moment before smiling with him.

"Man, you guys both rock!" Karin exclaimed.

"I know we don't hear that enough" joked Kentoru, earning a shove in his side.

Karin was happy though. She loved Kentoru and Yuzu so much. She never wanted to make them angry or sad, and she always liked the fact that they felt the same way about her.

"Come on, school's just around the corner" informed Kentoru.

* * *

When they got to school Yuzu went to sit in the stands while Kentoru and Karin went to separate locker rooms to get their clothes. The two came from their separate locker rooms and headed towards the field.

"Hey coach" greeted Karin and Kentoru.

"Well, if it isn't my captain and my vice captain" the coach greeted back.

"You always say that" said Karin as she supervised over her team.

"Because you two are always with each other" replied the coach as he too supervised.

"And that's not going to change anytime soon" said Kentoru while following Karin's gaze toward the team and laying his arm across Karin's shoulder.

"What did I say about the arm?" Karin growled. The arm was instantly removed.

"Hey, they're at it again" called Kentoru as he pointed his finger.

Karin followed his finger to see what he had seen. She sighed loudly. The team was fighting over who was goalie again. Karin saw Hidero Akiyama fighting over the said situation with Minota Okaiza. Those two were the biggest rivals of the entire team, and they never agreed on anything. There was no way that they could settle their fight alone, and if it wasn't Karin or Kentoru that stopped them their fighting would never end.

"I've got it" groaned Karin as she trotted over to the two, but she then stopped and looked back before grabbing Kentoru.

"You're coming with me" she replied as she dragged him along.

"Yo, Hidero, Minota" Karin called as they walked got over to the two.

"Kurosaki-taichou! Honji-fukutaichou!" they both greeted in unison.

"What's the deal?" asked Karin.

"This loser wants to be the shooter even though we all know that he does better with his hands than his feet" Hidero hounded.

"I think you got it backwards, Akiyama" called out Minota angrily.

"There is an easier way to solve this" stated Kentoru causing the two to stop glaring at each other to look at him in confusion.

"Exactly. Minota, you were goalie last time, so this time you're shooting" Karin replied simply.

"Alright!" shouted Minota.

"What?" yelled Hidero.

"Here we go" muttered Kentoru.

"Kurosaki-taichou, I deserve to be shooting. I've been practicing all summer long" Hidero complained.

"And that's why I let you shoot last time" Karin reasoned.

"But Kurosaki-taichou-" now Karin was beginning to get a bit annoyed.

"My word is final and I don't want to hear a single 'but' about it" she ordered. Hidero shrunk back immediately. He was at least smart enough to know what battles not to fight.

"Kentoru" Karin stated.

"You got it" assured Kentoru as Karin walked back to the coach. Kentoru stayed.

"Why are you staying, Honji-fukutaichou?" asked Minota as Hidero walked into the goal area.

"Because I'm supervising to make sure everything goes smoothly" he replied.

"Why though?" asked Hidero.

"Because Karin asked me too" he said with a shrug. The two rivals looked at each other before looking back the vice captain.

"All she said was 'Kentoru'" stated a confused Minato.

"When you've been around Karin as much as I have, one word can tell you many things" Kentoru explained.

The coach looked as Karin walked over to him. He looked at Kentoru watching over the two rivals.

"You and Kentoru make a great team" said the coach as Karin returned back at his side. Karin smiled as she looked at her best guy-friend.

"You got that right, coach"

* * *

**Well that was the ninth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**This is the 10th chapter of At Your Service. We made it to the double digits! Woo-hoo! I hope you all like this chapter.**

**And thanks for the happy birthdays, guys! I was a happy 15 year-old when I saw all the reviews of people wishing me a happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 10-The Truth Comes Out

Karin walked home with Kentoru on her left and Yuzu on her right. School had been long and time consuming, but that didn't usually seem to bother Karin as much as it did today. Karin couldn't help but admit that she was excited for tomorrow. She just couldn't wait for the day to end so that the day of her first soccer game could begin. Then there was also the fact that she was going to see Toushirou tomorrow morning, which gave her a somewhat dim light of excitement as well.

"So, Karin, are you actually going to be walking to school with us tomorrow? We could discuss battle plans for the game" urged Kentoru.

"Nah, I'm busy" replied Karin.

"Busy?" asked Yuzu innocently.

"Yeah, sorry. I can't change what I'm doing either" replied Karin with a shrug. Karin could've changed them, but for some reason she actually did want to see Toushirou.

Yuzu then immediately stopped and looked at Karin. Karin wasn't really sure what had happened next, but it could only be described in four words: Yuzu had lost it.

"That's it! Karin, you are really starting to get me mad!" Yuzu shouted. Both Kentoru and Karin were surprised at Yuzu's outburst.

"Wow, I think she just exploded" Kentoru muttered to Karin.

"Kurosaki Karin, you tell me right now! What in the world has got you so 'busy'?" Yuzu continued to shout.

"Wow, Yuzu, calm down" said a still very shocked Karin. Only on one occasion had Yuzu ever yelled at her. The last time had been because Karin had broken her entire leg and she had tried to sneak out of the house one night so she could play one-legged soccer with her friends. Yuzu had caught her before she could and gave her an ear full.

"Yeah, Yuzu. Just breathe" said a slightly frightened Kentoru. Yuzu did as she was instructed and took a deep breath.

"Alright, now that I'm calm, tell me Karin. What's been going on with you lately?" asked Yuzu with her voice more concerned than load.

"Fine, I'll tell you" replied Karin before walking again. Kentoru and Yuzu quickly followed after.

"Well…" urged Kentoru. He too wanted to know what was going on with his best friend.

"Okay, well you know Hitsugaya Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"Yeah" answered Yuzu.

"I had a feeling this had something to do with him" Kentoru smirked. Karin ignored his comment.

"Well, I've been eating breakfast with him at the bleach café when I wasn't with you guys in the morning" informed Karin. Yuzu's eyes widened and Kentoru's jaw dropped to the floor. Neither of them was expecting that.

"Hold on! Last time I checked, you hated him, right? How did this even happen?" interrogated Kentoru.

"It all started the first morning I went to school early. I was walking through the park and I heard these kids shout about a cat so, naturally, I walked over to see what was up" Karin began.

"Okay, that seems like you" stated Yuzu.

"When I got over to them I saw that they were calling to this black kitten that was stuck up in a tree. They begged me to get it down, so I started climbing the tree" Karin continued until she was interrupted yet again.

"Wait, you tried to climb a tree? You do know that you couldn't climb a tree if your life depended on it, right?" asked Kentoru smirking.

"I didn't at the time" she grumbled.

"Uh oh" said a worried Yuzu.

"Anyway, as I was climbing, and I was climbing pretty damn well, Toushirou walks past on his way to work at the café; he of course stopped when he saw me in a tree though. I made a rude comment and went back to saving the kitten. I got the kitten and it crawled into my arms, then everything went down hill from there" stated Karin.

"Or rather down tree" replied Kentoru.

"Exactly. I slipped and went tumbling down, and Toushirou jumps into action. I almost broke my leg, but I didn't because Toushirou caught me before I hit the ground. He invited me to eat breakfast with him after the save that day, and then asked me again to eat with him for yesterday" Karin replied.

"Aw, I could just imagine it. Karin falling into Toushirou's arms like a princess in her prince's. You two gazed in each other's eyes and the moment would be filled with complete bliss" hallucinated a starry eyed Yuzu.

"Uh…" stated Karin. Kentoru snorted.

"And tell me exactly when Karin ever became a princess" he replied, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Yuzu, you always have been a hopeless romantic" stated Karin.

"Yeah, that's true. And though the moment was incredibly sweet, alas poor Kentoru" Yuzu sighed sadly. Kentoru looked at her confused.

"What do you mean 'poor Kentoru'?" he asked, confused.

"You're beloved Karin has been taken from you" replied Yuzu before turning around to express her dramatic feelings.

"Here we go again. Yuzu, for the last time, Kentoru and I were never together. In fact, I get the feeling he'd rather be with y-"

Kentoru's hand then latched itself onto Karin's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Not another word, Kurosaki" he whispered sharply into her ear. He, of course, didn't want Karin to tell Yuzu that he really liked the joyful girl.

It was true; Kentoru liked Yuzu ever since Karin had invited him over to her house for a celebratory dinner. Karin thought that he just loved her cooking at first, but then he actually admitted he liked her for everything about her. Then he made Karin promise not to tell.

"You promised" he grumbled. Then he felt pain rock throughout his hand as Karin bit her teeth into it. Kentoru immediately took his hand off of her mouth.

"I couldn't breathe, you know" she growled harshly at him.

"Couldn't breathe?" asked Yuzu as she turned back around to the two.

"It's nothing" replied Karin. Yuzu looked at her for a moment before shrugging and walking forward yet again. Karin turned back to Kentoru once Yuzu had turned around.

"You are such a coward" she whispered to him with a smirk.

"I'm just waiting for the right time" he replied.

"When? Right before her wedding day?" Karin retorted.

"Hey, I just got a great idea" said Yuzu as she turned towards Karin.

"What?" asked Karin.

"I want to come the next time you and Toushirou have another breakfast date" Yuzu squealed.

"I want to come! I want to come!" Kentoru shouted like a 4 year-old.

"What? There's no way-"

"Please Karin-chan, I was so worried about you when you weren't there" Yuzu reminded with those big puppy dog eyes. Kentoru pretty much turned to mush when he saw them; and Karin nearly had the same effect. The soccer captain sighed.

"Fine, whatever" she replied.

"Cool, so when is it?" asked Kentoru.

"Ugh… tomorrow" groaned Karin.

* * *

**This was the tenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all really loved it. Please review.**


	11. Who Guards the Guardians

**This is the 11th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all adore it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 11- Who Guards the Guardians

Karin woke up the next morning and felt excitement rush through when she remembered the first game was today. Then she groaned when she remembered that she had to bring Kentoru and Yuzu along with her to see Toushirou.

Karin sighed and got up to wake up Yuzu.

* * *

"Alright guys, please don't say anything too embarrassing" Karin pleaded.

"Like what?" asked Kentoru innocently.

"I bet she means something like 'Kentoru the Ex boyfriend' or 'Toushirou the Prince'" giggled Yuzu.

"Exactly. I don't want to hear the words: love, boyfriend, cute, sweet, or anything related to those words. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: Toushirou and I are just friends" ordered Karin.

"I don't know, I mean four days ago you hated the guy. Now, he's your friend. I wonder what he'll be tomorrow" replied Kentoru.

"Shut it" growled Karin as they headed towards the café.

* * *

Toushirou was making banana pancakes for him and Karin, when he heard the front door open from the kitchen. He decided to go out and welcome her.

Toushirou first made sure that the pancakes wouldn't burn if he left, then he left to see the daily visitor.

"Morning Kar-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, however, because he saw that it was not just Karin that had entered the café. She was followed by the girl he recognized to be the sister of Karin, Yuzu, and the boy he recognized to be the best friend of Karin, Honji Kentoru.

"Hey, Toushirou" greeted Karin as she walked over to him, the two on her flanks.

"Hey" he replied and then his eyes looked at Kentoru and Yuzu.

"Well, you know Kentoru and Yuzu" Karin stated nervously.

"Yes, I do, but I wasn't expecting to see them this morning" he said in an aloof tone to try and hide his curiosity.

"I swear they made me bring them because they are nosy and irritating" replied Karin as she glared at the two, but Toushirou could tell she didn't mean it.

"Well, what's done is done. I guess I probably should have made more food for breakfast though" he shrugged.

"Do you mind if I help?" asked Yuzu.

Toushirou quirked an eyebrow at her. Of course, he had heard that Yuzu was a wiz in the kitchen from her sister, but he never had anyone ask him if they could be of assistance to him in the kitchen. Toushirou had heard from Karin that Yuzu's résumé of cooking exceeded her every other skill, so Toushirou didn't see the problem in letting her.

"Alright" said Toushirou as the two began walking into the back room.

* * *

As Karin watched her sister go, she walked over and sat at an empty table. Kentoru soon followed suit and sat across from her.

"I like him so far" replied Kentoru.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"He's smart, he respects you as a person and a friend, and he has this aura about him whenever you're around" Kentoru explained.

"Aura?" questioned Karin.

"Yes, and it's only around you. I noticed it because he didn't have the same aura when he was talking to Yuzu" Kentoru answered. Karin stared at him before sighing.

"Kentoru, you're doing it again" she stated.

"Doing what?" asked Kentoru.

"The same thing you do with every guy I meet" Karin responded.

"Which would be…?" urged Kentoru.

"You're evaluating them. Seeing if they're good enough for me, and if they're not, you scare them off" Karin replied.

"One time, and you wouldn't want a guy that could be scared off so easily anyway" he grumbled.

"That's not the point" Karin commented.

"Do you remember how sad you were when Ichigo left for college?" asked Kentoru. Karin felt a twinge in her heart.

"He left a year before I even met you" she stated.

"That's not what I asked" Kentoru retorted.

"Yes, I remember like it was yesterday. I felt like there would never be someone to watch over me like I watch over Yuzu" she recalled sadly.

"Well, I'm just being the person to watch over you. Ever since the first time that idiot broke your heart by cheating you freshman year, I've made watching over you my responsibility" he said in a serious tone.

"But why? It was never your responsibility" she shot back.

"Because you are my best friend, and you wouldn't believe how much trouble you get into when I'm not around" he joked. Karin snorted.

"I get into more trouble when you're around" she smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Admit it, you love the trouble"

* * *

Yuzu and Toushirou were working in the kitchen.

"These pancakes look really good, Hitsugaya-kun" complimented Yuzu.

"Coming from the great cook, Kurosaki-chan, herself, that's an honor" he replied with a smirk.

"So she told you I was that good?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah, she's really proud of you, that much I can see" he responded.

"She's always saying things like that. I always get the feeling that she thinks she's the older sister and I'm the younger one" Yuzu joked as started stirring a soup she was making.

"Is it like that for you, too?" asked Toushirou. Yuzu stopped stirring and looked into the pot with a soft smile.

"Sometimes I feel more like she's a guardian angel than a sister" whispered Yuzu and Toushirou had to strain his ears to hear her.

"She's pretty demanding for an angel" joked Toushirou, causing Yuzu to start giggling.

"Yeah" she giggled.

They both then got the food and walked out of the kitchen with the food in their arms.

* * *

After a wonderful gourmet breakfast, thanks to Yuzu, the four had to part ways. The three students were already out the door as Toushirou stayed and waited for the customers that were to come soon.

"Hold on, guys" ordered Karin before walking back into the café.

"You're not going to forget, are you?" asked Karin as she walked up to Toushirou, who was now sitting at an empty table.

"What? The soccer game? Not a chance. I told you I'd be there, so I'll be there" he promised.

"I'll be looking for you in the stands" she replied.

"I'll be the one with the white hair" he joked. Karin chuckled.

* * *

Kentoru and Yuzu were watching the two from the window.

"So what did you think of him, Kentoru-kun?" asked Yuzu.

"I like him" he replied.

As he watched Karin laugh so carefree at some funny joke Toushirou must have said, Kentoru was convinced that he wasn't the only one watching over Karin.

* * *

**That was so me when Kentoru said that Karin wouldn't believe how much trouble she could get into without him. Well actually, with me it's more: "since we're best friends, when you do something stupid, I'm coming with you".**

**Well, that was the 11th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all adored it. Please review.**


	12. Not Just the Game

**This is the twelfth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's Thoughts_

**The Score**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 12- Not Just the Game

"Game time" Karin said to Kentoru as they walked out of the locker room hallway together.

"I hear we're playing the toughest team in the league, The Sabers. What a great way to start off the season" complained Kentoru.

"We're going to play them twice this season, so we might as well get it over with" Karin grumbled as they walked onto the field.

As they walk on the field Karin looks out into the stands, and she looked for white hair.

There, standing next to the bleachers, was none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya. Karin smiled to herself when she saw him there. He wasn't in his regular Bleach café uniform; he wore jeans, sandal, and a regular shirt with some band logo on the front. He looked good casual.

Karin's attention then pointed towards her opponents. They wore their Sabers jerseys and their famous arrogant faces. Karin would swear they looked that way 24/7, even in their sleep.

"Let's wipe the smirks off their faces" Karin ordered.

"Yes, let's" said Kentoru, just as pumped as Karin was.

The opposing teams faced each other and proceeded to stare each other down.

* * *

Toushirou watched the two teams from where he was standing.

"Hitsugaya-kun, why don't you come and sit up here?" asked Yuzu curiously from where she was sitting on the bleachers next to Toushirou's standing figure.

"No, thank you, Kurosaki-chan" Toushirou replied as he didn't look away from the field.

All that was heard was the sound of the deafening fans before the whistle blew and the game began as the ball was kicked and the Sabers took hold of it.

* * *

"Come on, guys" Karin shouted as the Karakura team readied themselves for the sabers coming down field.

"I got it" said one of Karin's teammates as he stole the ball away from a saber, but after 45 seconds the ball was stolen back and a shot was made with it.

**Sabers 1, Karakura 0**

The score appeared on the board and the game went on furiously.

"I won't let them win" Karin huffed as she stole the ball away and went racing down the field.

* * *

Toushirou watched Karin in amazement as she gracefully and quickly tore down the field. She made the first goal for Karakura high. Cheers from Yuzu blasted in his ear.

**Sabers 1, Karakura 1**

Toushirou smirked with pride for his friend. He now could see she was the captain of the soccer team for a reason.

* * *

"Way to go, Kurosaki-taichou" congratulated Hidero.

"Don't congratulate me yet, Akiyama. The battle has only just begun" Karin reminded as the two went back onto the field.

Hidero shook his head at how into a soccer game his captain could get.

* * *

More shots were made, more steals were taken. Toushirou found himself having a kink in his neck from watching Karin go up and down the field so many times.

However, the time was passing and there was only one half left and 5 minutes left in it.

**Sabers 15, Karakura 15**

It was all coming right down to the wire.

Sabers had the ball and their captain, Gato Lo, was rushing towards the Karakura goal. He juked out every player until he came face to face with one of Karin teammates whom Toushirou had noticed was not the best long range kicker.

Instead of kicking the ball forwards, or even backwards, he kicked it straight into the air, 40 feet above his head.

2 minutes and 30 seconds left.

* * *

"Way to go, Minota" yelled Hidero as he watched the ball fly into the air above him.

"What do we do, captain? We are way too tired to go into over time, so it's now or never" replied Minota.

Karin had to think fast and she knew it, the ball was already coming downwards. Then an idea hit her.

"Akiyama, Kentoru, get ready to launch me" Karin ordered as she began backing up.

"What?" sputtered Akiyama.

"Are you insane?" asked Kentoru.

"It's our only chance, we've only got one more minute left" replied Karin.

"But still…" muttered Kentoru as he began to link his hands together for Karin's right foot.

"Just don't forget to catch me" she commanded as she stopped backing up and shot forward like a bullet.

* * *

"What are they doing?" asked Yuzu.

"I think they're going to launch her" answered Toushirou, eyes widened.

Kentoru and another one of Karin's teammates, that Toushirou didn't recognize, had their hands linked together. Karin ran forward and hopped into their hands before they shot her off into the air.

Toushirou had never seen anything more graceful in his entire life. Karin looked like a shooting star as she shot through the sky.

* * *

_I only have one shot_

Karin flipped through a summersault to slow herself down and then she bicycle kicked the ball hard.

The ball flew as Karin dropped. Kentoru ran to catch her as the ball flew faster downwards. And the exact moment where Karin was caught in her best friend's arms, was the exact moment the ball hit the net. A second later the whistle blew.

**Sabers 15, Karakura 16**

"We did it!" shouted Karin as Kentoru put her down.

"Yeah, you were awesome, and so was that kick" congratulated Kentoru.

"Taichou!" screamed Karin's whole team as they bombarded her.

"You guys were awesome!" she yelled.

"Come on, celebratory pizza awaits" announced Minota as the team ran for the locker rooms.

Karin was about to follow when she saw Toushirou from the corner of her eye walking towards her.

"Toushirou, we won!" she shouted with excitement as she ran as hugged him tight and Toushirou was so excited for her that he hugged her back.

They stayed like that until they realized what they were doing and abruptly let go of each other. An awkward silence hung in the air as the twos' faces got red.

"You were great, Karin" Toushirou praised, hoping to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Thanks, Toushirou. Well, I'm going to go to the locker room" stated Karin.

"Hey, come by the café on you're way home" he replied. Karin smiled.

"Okay, see ya" she said before jogging to the locker rooms.

All the female captain could think of was: what a great way to start the season.

* * *

**Well, this was the twelfth chapter of At Your Service. I hope all of you liked it. Maybe some of you noticed that the winning goal was like the one from Diamond Academy, in which case excuse me for my scene repeating. Please review.**


	13. What Matters Most

**This is the 13th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 13- What Matters Most

When she got done with her shower, Karin told her friends she would see them later.

"Are you sure, Kurosaki-taichou?"

"Yeah, guys, I'll see you at practice tomorrow" Karin replied before heading off to the Bleach café.

When she finally got there, the first one she saw inside was Toushirou waiting tables. He was already back into his uniform, and he looked as bored as a guy could get while working. Usually, most guys who get paid to be waiters to young, beautiful girls are excited as hell, but Toushirou was so different. He just simply didn't care. It almost made Karin feel bad for the girls who keep throwing themselves at him and only hitting a wall in the process.

Karin walked inside and when she did Toushirou sighed, not even looking up as he was approaching her while wiping his hands in his hand towel.

"Hello, I'm Hitsugaya- Oh, it's just you, Karin" He replied when he finally did look up.

"Well, it's nice to see you too" she replied.

"Hold on one second" he replied before leaving.

Karin looked around at all the girls. Most were glaring at her. Of course they'd be jealous that she was getting more attention than them. Karin hated jealous girls.

Suddenly, Toushirou came back out of the room he was once in and walked up to Karin.

"Would you like to it down?" he asked.

Karin looked around for an empty table, which was actually very hard to find. After searching through out the restaurant, they finally did manage to find a seat in a quiet corner of the café.

As the two sat down, Toushirou placed a big piece of coffee cake along with a cup of coffee right in front of her. Karin was used to the coffee, but she was surprised by the coffee cake.

"What's up with the coffee cake?" she asked as pulled out a fork from a napkin on the table.

"To celebrate an amazing win, on the house" he replied.

"Great, so now I have to pay you back for this too" she complained before taking a big bit out of the cake.

"You played a great game, that's all the pay back I need" he replied nonchalantly.

"Come on, Toushirou" Karin whined.

"I mean it" He replied looking her straight in the eye.

"I might as well get a job here, for all this free food you're giving me" Karin joked.

"Believe me, you would not want to work here" Toushirou responded.

"What? Why not?" asked Karin before taking another bite out of the piece of cake.

Suddenly a bubbly red head popped up. Her eyes were silver and she wore her long orange hair back in 6 pointed clips.

"Exhibit A" muttered Toushirou.

"Hi! I'm Inoue Orihime, and I've heard so much about you, Kurosaki Karin" the redhead squealed excitedly.

"From Toushirou?" Karin inquired while still stuffing her face with cake.

"And from your brother, Ichigo" Orihime confessed. Karin gulped down the cake in her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Ichigo?" she whispered as if the name itself was rarely ever spoken.

"Yep, Ishida, Ichigo, and I were all friends back in high school" Orihime replied.

"Ishida? Uryu Ishida?" asked Karin and Toushirou watched her reactions carefully.

"The one and only" replied Orihime ecstatically.

"Wow, I remember how he and Ichigo were the worst of rivals" Karin replied, smiling softly. Toushirou had never seen this side of her before.

Suddenly guys from an opposite table began to call for Orihime.

"Oh! I have to go, Kurosaki-chan, but we should catch up sometime. I'll be right over sir!" she called back as she walked away.

Karin smiled at Orihime's retreating figure. She was glad her brother had not been so easily forgotten. Toushirou continued to watch her until Karin noticed.

"What?" she asked Toushirou.

"I never knew" he replied.

"Never knew what?" asked Karin.

"I never knew you cared so much about your brother" he replied looking straight into her eyes again, but Karin couldn't and wouldn't look back.

"Of course, don't you have an older sibling?" asked Karin in a surprisingly small voice.

"Two, both girls" replied Toushirou. Karin's eyes widened again.

"What? You have two older sisters, why didn't you tell me?" asked Karin, hoping to change the subject.

Toushirou knew she was trying the change the subject though, and how could she not try. Toushirou could obviously see that the subject of her brother bothered her, and the last thing Toushirou wanted to do was upset her.

"You never asked" he answered.

"Well, now I am. So, what are they like?" asked Karin.

"They're like any kind of older sisters. They tease me, they try to set me up on blind dates, they always check in whenever they can, like any older sister would" Toushirou shrugged. Karin giggled.

"But what are they like as individuals?" asked Karin.

"Well, first there's Rangiku. She drinks and she parties. She's been setting me on blind dates since I turned 14. She's got a good heart, when she's sober anyway" Toushirou explained.

"She sounds like loads of fun" Karin chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Then there's Momo. She's kind hearted and overbearing. The last time she called me was this morning. She tries not to notice that I'd rather stay single, but occasionally she'll joke around with Rangiku about it" Toushirou continued.

"Wow, I bet there great sisters" Karin replied.

"I think I have a picture of them" Toushirou stated as he took out his wallet.

As Karin watched Toushirou rummage through his wallet, she couldn't help but admire him. Any guy, who would keep a picture of family, where they could always find it, was an okay guy in her book.

* * *

**Well, that was the 13th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Alright, the next chapter will be up a little later than usual because finals are this week (The Finals are coming! The Finals are coming!) And I have to study like crazy. Wish me luck.**

**Please review.**


	14. A New Phase

**Well, sorry it took me this long, but to all of you whom care, I did really well on my finals! And now school is out!**

**Anyway, this is the fourteenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 14-A New Phase

Karin walked into a house that still had its lights still on, with people who didn't live in said house in the house, and it was 10:00 pm.

Karin walked into the family room where her friends, Surai and Kentoru, along with her sister, Yuzu, are watching TV with the lights on.

"Why are you in my house this late?" she asked the group who suddenly went quiet when they saw her. Kentoru arose from his spot on the couch and walked over to Karin, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Where have you been?" yelled Kentoru angrily.

"Why are you here?" Karin yelled in an equally angry tone.

"I was waiting for you" he replied.

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Karin, we've hung out after every game since we were first years. So, I ask again. Where have you been?" He repeated as Karin's eyes widened.

Now, Karin felt guilty, after all she just yelled at her best friend who was only feeling Karin-neglect. Karin sighed. How could have forgotten about their little after-game hang out?

"I'm sorry" Karin apologized.

"I don't want an apology, Kurosaki Karin, I want an explanation" he ordered.

"And what gives you the right to order for one?" Karin shouted before playfully tackling her best friend to the ground.

"Ow" he groaned.

Karin smirked as Kentoru looked up at her. He smirked also before switching their positions. He held Karin down by her elbows, and his knees in between her legs. Karin tried to kick his sides, but over the years Kentoru had become immune to her kicks to his sides.

"Pinned ya" he replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Karin responded while rolling her eyes. She then heard the laughing of her sister and other friend.

"Hey, that reminds me. Why are you here, Surai?" asked Karin.

"Yuzu-chan invited me over for a sleepover, you mind?" she explained.

"Nope, I actually like it when you're here, unlike somebody else I know" Karin answered while looking up at Kentoru.

"Aw, you're going to hurt my feelings, Karin" whimpered Kentoru as Karin struggled beneath him.

"Well, if you don't get off me, I'm going hurt a lot more than just your feelings" She threatened.

"Not until you tell me where you were. The guys told me you were heading off somewhere, but didn't tell me where" replied Kentoru.

"It's none of your business" stated Karin, with a slight blush on her cheeks that Kentoru couldn't help but notice.

"Were you with him?" he whispered curiously.

"Just get off me" replied Karin as she struggled once again.

"You were with him" Kentoru responded as a Cheshire cat grin formed on his lips.

"That's it" stated Karin before pulling in both her feet and pushing them right into Kentoru's stomach, which sent him flying. Once the wall stopped him from going any further, he picked himself up from the ground while holding his stomach.

"Damn! You are way too hostile, Karin" he replied before crawling his way onto the couch.

"I warned you" Karin replied before getting up to her feet.

"Hey, Yuzu, guess what? Karin was with him" replied Kentoru. Yuzu looked at her sister with a bright smile.

"I should've guessed she'd be with him" Yuzu replied.

"Who's him?" asked Surai as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou" replied Kentoru.

"The waiter?" asked a shocked Surai.

"Yep" answered Yuzu.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be into the athletic type" Surai thought aloud.

"He's not. He's just into Karin" commented Kentoru, earning him a flick just above his eyes.

"Wow, so Karin and Toushirou are like-"

"No, were not" responded Karin before the question could even be asked by Surai.

"Well, you might as well be. I saw you two hugging on the field when you made that great shot" replied Yuzu.

"The whole team saw it" commented Kentoru as a blush flickered into Karin's cheeks.

"So it's just a matter of time" replied Surai.

"Would you guys just drop it" demanded Karin as she headed for her room upstairs.

"Karin" called Kentoru as he quickly followed after her upstairs.

"Leave me alone, Kentoru" warned Karin as she proceeded to slam the door in his face.

Kentoru caught the door before it could close though. He re-opened it and entered inside. He sat next to Karin on her bed.

"He told me about his family" Karin replied while looking down into her hands.

"And I'm guessing you told him about yours too. How did that feel?" asked Kentoru while looking straight at her.

"You're not my shrink, Kentoru" Karin replied as she stood up from the bed.

Kentoru stood up from the bed as well and stood in front of Karin.

"Tell me. How did that feel, telling him about Ichigo?" he asked.

Kentoru put his hands on both sides of Karin's face and lifted it up. Karin looked at his determined brown eyes.

"It felt weird. Not sad, just weird. As soon as I could, I changed the subject" she answered.

"So when you talk to a stranger about him, you feel sad. When you talk to me or Yuzu, you feel sad and lonely. Don't even try to say you don't. But when you talk to Toushirou, you feel-"

"Weird" Karin supplied.

"But at least not sad or lonely" replied Kentoru.

"So? That doesn't mean he means anything to me" stated Karin. Kentoru sighed and removed his hands from his best friend's face.

"And now you've just reached the denial phase" replied Kentoru.

"Don't make me kick you again"

* * *

**Well that was the fourteenth chapter of At Your Service; I hope you all loved it. Please review.**

**Long Live Summer Vacation!**


	15. I Gotta a Feeling

**This is the fifteenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 15-I Gotta a Feeling

Karin was sitting in her school desk the next morning and what Kentoru had said continued to run through her head.

_"So when you talk to a stranger about him, you feel sad. When you talk to me or Yuzu, you feel sad and lonely. Don't even try to say you don't. But when you talk to Toushirou, you feel-"_

_"Weird" Karin supplied._

_"But at least not sad or lonely"_

Somehow, it made Karin really wonder. She had told him that it meant nothing, but if that were true, why was it still plaguing her mind? If it really meant nothing, then why did she get that weird feeling?

Karin needed an elaboration on this subject.

_Maybe, I can somehow slip this subject into one of our conversation tomorrow morning when I see him. If only to find out what this persistent feeling, that come only around him, is._

* * *

The next morning Karin walked early to the Bleach café. As she walked she saw Toushirou at the door of the café.

"Toushirou!" shouted Karin as Toushirou began to open the door. Toushirou looked to where he had heard his name being called. His eyes seem to perk up with happiness when he saw Karin.

"Karin" he greeted as Karin walked closer to him and the entrance to restaurant.

"Morning" she greeted happily.

"Allow me" replied Toushirou and at first Karin didn't know what he was talking about. Then he opened the door for her. Karin rolled her eyes before walking inside.

Toushirou followed after her. They chose to sit at a table close to the window.

"Look, autumns here" proclaimed Karin as she watched the trees across the street. The leaves were brown and they were falling off of their branches. Toushirou followed her gaze.

"Yes, my least favorite season in finally over" Toushirou replied.

"You don't like the summer?" asked Karin.

"It's too hot, but I bet you love the summer weather" responded Toushirou.

"No, I don't like the summer either" claimed Karin as she looked at the trees once again. She didn't see the look of surprise cross Toushirou's features.

"You? I would have figured you'd love the summer" Toushirou commented. He didn't see Karin's eyes sadden as she watched the leaves fall.

"I don't like summer because it was during the beginning of the summer that my mother died" Karin stated sadly. Toushirou's eyes widened.

"Karin I'm… I'm so sorry. Really, I am" Toushirou stuttered. Karin looked over to his face. Toushirou's eyes widened when they saw the look in Karin's.

In Karin's eyes there was sadness obviously, but there was also anger and remorse. They held a sick calmness to them, unlike the usually lit fire that rested in her eyes. Toushirou had never seen the girl's eyes look so down; the only time that could ever be compared to this time was just the day before, when they were talking of her brother. Toushirou knew he didn't like these eyes, but there was still something he had to know.

"How old were you?" he asked carefully.

"I was three-years-old" she replied wondering why he would ask.

"Good" he replied. Karin looked at him like he had a mental problem.

"Excuse me?" asked Karin.

Toushirou hastily stood up and began searching his pockets until he found his wallet. He then brought out a picture of it and placed it down in front of Karin.

Karin peered down at the photo. In it was a woman with snow white hair, similar to Toushirou's. She had crystal blue eyes that sparkled like the moonlight, and there was a smile on her face that would make even Karin smile back. Then there was a man with blonde locks of hair with sea-green eyes and a scowl that seemed just as cold as Toushirou's was when Karin first met him. Then there was a girl who looked to be younger than ten-years-old with short strawberry blonde hair and a smile that could light up a room, Karin then suddenly realized that the girl was Rangiku, Toushirou's older sister. Only when Karin noticed Rangiku did the girl notice the little boy on her shoulders. The little boy had spiky white hair and shining sea-green eyes. It was definitely Toushirou!

"What is this?" asked Karin.

"My family, this picture was taken when I was three" he replied.

"So why are you showing me this?" asked Karin before looking at the picture again.

"Because a couple of months after this picture was taken, both my mother and father died in a car crash" Toushirou said calmly. Karin's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" asked Karin.

"Dead serious, no pun intended. Rangiku and I were all alone after that, until our uncle Urahara found us. He's our adopted father, but since he was a friend of the family, we call him Uncle Urahara" Toushirou explained. Karin looked at him, amazed at how he kept a straight face. She then looked at the picture again and then she realized something.

"Where's Momo?" she asked.

"She's was adopted by Urahara before he adopted Rangiku and I" Toushirou answered.

"Toushirou…"

"And Rangiku got an education and went off and became a fashion designer-"

"Toushirou"

"Momo, is assisting her there at-"

"Toushirou!" yelled Karin, stopping him right in the middle of his explanations. Toushirou's eyes widened at her out burst, but he did indeed stop.

It was quiet after Karin had yelled. Karin thought the silence would never be broken until Orihime came out of nowhere and gave Karin a cup of coffee and also set a plate of cinnamon buns right in between the two.

"Toushirou told me how you liked your coffee, enjoy" she replied before leaving.

Once Orihime was gone Karin couldn't help but allow a chuckle to pass her lips. Toushirou looked up at her and couldn't stop himself from chuckling either. Soon the two were busting out laughing.

After a while, the laughter died down.

"She is so random" said Karin as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Yeah" Toushirou replied.

"So what was that all about?" asked Karin before picking up the photo and giving it back to Toushirou.

"I wanted to show you that it's okay" he replied as he took the picture from her hand. He slipped the picture into his wallet.

"What's okay?" questioned Karin.

"It's okay to feel remorse for those you have lost. But someday you have to stop feeling remorse, and start thinking 'yeah, they maybe gone, but I'll make them proud while I'm still here'" he announced.

Karin's eyes were filled with surprise before a kind smile settled into them. Toushirou was happy to say the fire was back into her eyes as well.

_The feeling from before, it's back…_

And there was no word to describe the feeling, it just felt good. Karin decided that this feeling meant something and whatever that something was, Karin welcomed it.

* * *

**Well that was 15th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all adored it, and felt touched by it. Please review.**


	16. Informative Greetings

**This is the 16th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Toushirou's thoughts _

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 16-Informative Greetings

Three months have past. Karin and Toushirou are particularly closer after Toushirou's words of wisdom and they have gotten remarkably comfortable with each other. Every other morning, they'll wake up and they can't wait to see each other.

Today wasn't one of those mornings unfortunately. This morning Toushirou got up and got ready for work, then he walked outside and his feet sloshed through inch-high snow. Yes, winter had come around and though Toushirou's favorite season, autumn, was over, his second favorite was now in view.

Toushirou walked into the Bleach café, as if it were just another day. As he began making the cappuccinos and the mocha lattes for the early customers, he watched Uryu and Orihime walk into the store.

"Morning, Hitsugaya" greeted Ishida.

"Morning, Hitsugaya-kun" greeted Orihime cheerfully.

"Morning" Toushirou greeted back.

"Gosh, it is so chilly out there" noticed Orihime as she shivered in her jean jacket.

"Well, it is the winter time" replied Toushirou.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go change into me uniform" replied Orihime.

"I'll change too" agreed Uryu as they both left.

Toushirou just manned the counter as businessmen came in, wanting a latte or some coffee.

The day seemed to be going on forever to Toushirou. He looked outside to see that it was almost sunset.

_Karin's probably out of school by now…_

"Toushirou" he heard a voice say.

Toushirou turned around to see none other than Karin's best friend, Kentoru. This was rather odd, considering it was just him.

Usually, Kentoru only comes to the restaurant with Karin or her sister, Yuzu. It wasn't that Toushirou didn't want him around or anything, but it was weird to see him without one or both of the twins with him. The two have never really talked much, regardless of their closeness to Karin.

"Honji" greeted Toushirou.

"Can I get a vanilla cappuccino?" asked Kentoru as he took out his wallet.

"Hn" replied Toushirou as he quickly went over to the cappuccino maker and made the drink.

When Toushirou came back he went straight to the cashier, putting the cup of hot liquid in front of Kentoru.

"230 yen" Toushirou replied. Kentoru gave him that exact amount and then looked behind himself to see that there was no one else in the line.

"Hey Toushirou, can we talk?" asked Kentoru as he looked back to Toushirou. Toushirou quirked an eyebrow at the boy, as if telling him to continue.

"Well, I've been watching you and Karin together for a while now, and I'm telling you, you have to make the first move" responded Kentoru. Toushirou's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Look, I know you've got a thing for her and-"

"I do not" replied Toushirou quickly.

"Toushirou, its okay to admit that-"

"You don't know what you're talking about" replied Toushirou.

"All I'm saying is that you need to act on those emotions you're hiding yourself from" reprimanded Kentoru.

"Karin and I are not like that" stated Toushirou.

"Denial" blurted Kentoru.

"We aren't. We're just-"

"Friends? I highly doubt that" interrupted Kentoru.

"Well, don't, because it's true" stated Toushirou simply.

Toushirou left the counter and went into the back room. Kentoru, not wanting to end the conversation like that, ran after him.

"We're not finished here, Toushirou" replied Kentoru as he grabbed the boy's arm while in the back room.

"Employees are the only people allowed back here" he replied coldly as he ripped his arm from Kentoru's grasp.

"What the hell are you trying to hide from yourself, Hitsugaya? Wait. Scratch that. I know exactly what you're trying to hide. You are trying to hide the fact that you might actually like, if not lo-"

"Finish that word, and you're a dead man" Toushirou interrupted as he glared harshly at the soccer vice captain.

"You know it's true" stated Kentoru as he began glaring at him as well.

It was silent for a while as the two men stood there, glaring each other down. Kentoru sighed as he broke first.

"Look, I don't mean to be pushy, it's just that… I know Karin would be happier right now if you would just admit how you feel to her" explained Kentoru.

"I know you're only looking out for her" responded Toushirou as he stopped glaring at the boy.

"Anyway, why don't you try and do something, like get her a gift. Christmas is coming up" replied Kentoru. Toushirou didn't respond.

Kentoru sighed, turned around, and began to walk out of the back room after pestering Toushirou. He was almost to the door, when Toushirou suddenly called his name.

"Honji" called Toushirou.

"Yeah?" asked Kentoru.

"Don't you have relationship problems of your own?" he asked. Kentoru sighed.

"Don't remind me" he spoke before leaving.

Toushirou smirked as he watched him go.

* * *

Toushirou was walking to work the next morning and looking forward to seeing Karin. A thought kept resounding in his head.

_If Kentoru's right about anything, it's that I need to find Karin a gift for Christmas, but how?_

Soon Toushirou was at the door and when he walked inside, Karin soon followed after him.

"Morning Toushirou" she greeted as they took a spot at one of the empty tables.

"Morning" he replied. Then an idea hit him.

_Maybe if I hang around her more, I might find out about other things she likes or things she might want for a gift._

"Hey, Karin, do you want to hang out this weekend? Walk through the town or something?" asked Toushirou, acting on his thoughts. Karin blushed immediately.

"Sure… but… is it like… a date?" Karin stuttered. Toushirou himself blushed at this as well.

"Well, I was thinking we could hang out as just friends, but-"

"No, no, friends are good" replied Karin quickly only causing her to blush more.

That's what she may have said, but when Toushirou got enough bravery to look up at her face, she looked disappointed. What bugged Toushirou was that he couldn't imagine why she would have such a look.

* * *

**Well that was the 16th chapter of At Your Service.**

***IMPORTANT***

**How do you guys feel about Orihime? Would you rather have IshiHime or IchiHime?**

***IMPORTANT***

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please Review.**


	17. Things Change Around Us

**This is the seventeenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Well, the reviews are in and it looks like…**

**IshiHime is the winner when it comes to which is better (IshiHime or IchiHime)!**

**So I hope you IshiHime fans especially adore this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 17- Things Change Around Us

Karin was psyched for the rest of that day. She was so excited to be hanging out with Toushirou that weekend. Even if they were just hanging out as friends. She couldn't stop thinking about it while she was in class.

Meanwhile, Yuzu and Kentoru watched her in amusement.

"Why's she so happy?" asked Kentoru as he sat in the desk next to Yuzu.

"She told me that she couldn't go to the store with me Sunday because she's hanging out with Hitsugaya-kun" Yuzu giggled.

"They're going on a date? I can't believe he asked her out" exclaimed Kentoru.

"Oh no, she says they're just going to hang out as friends" recalled Yuzu as she watched her sister look out of the window with a smile.

"Oh please, it's totally a date" responded Kentoru.

"Exactly, but I wonder what made Hitsugaya-kun come out and ask her like that" wondered Yuzu.

"Well, yesterday I may have given him a shove in this direction" answered Kentoru.

"You _may _have?" asked Yuzu looking at Kentoru quizzically.

"I kind of went into the Bleach café to get a cappuccino yesterday. While I was there, I saw Toushirou and I told him that he should tell Karin how he felt about her" he explained.

"Are you serious? Please tell me that you didn't start pestering him right when he was at work" scolded Yuzu.

"I sort of did, but I don't see why that's such a big problem" replied Kentoru.

"Kentoru, you can't rush these things. He's got do it on his own" complained Yuzu.

"Hey, if it was up to him, he wouldn't have started hanging out with Karin outside of his beloved restaurant till he was 30" retorted Kentoru.

"Whether that's true or not, you shouldn't pry in other people's relationships" Yuzu nagged.

"Like you don't want to" smirked Kentoru.

"Oh, I want to. I really want to. I want to tell Karin that she must take what is hers and that she has to do it now, before what is hers is stolen" stated Yuzu.

"But sadly we'll just have to watch from the sidelines" replied Kentoru.

"Yep" agreed Yuzu. Kentoru then remembered something.

"So Yuzu, you said that you were going to the market alone" remembered Kentoru as his cheeks began to redden.

"Yeah" stated Yuzu sadly.

"w-would you m-mind if I come too?" stuttered Kentoru with blushing cheeks as he looked into his lap. Yuzu smiled sweetly.

"I'd love it if you came with me" she replied.

Kentoru looked up in surprise before smiling.

"Cool, so Sunday? Meet at the park entrance?" He suggested as the final school bell rang.

"Sunday, park entrance. It's a date" she replied before leaving the classroom.

"Cool- wait, date!" exclaimed Kentoru as his heart pretty much exploded in his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bleach café, a young employee was taking a break. Of course the employee was none other than Toushirou Hitsugaya.

He had been just sitting with a face that made him look like he was in some really deep thoughts. Usually this was natural for Toushirou, he always had a face like that on whenever he had the free time to think, but this was different. Instead of the usual scowl on his lips while he was thinking, he had a smirk, but with the way his eyes had that intense-train-of-thought look it almost seemed to make Toushirou smirk look like it was a half smirk/half smile.

Orihime watched him as she waited tables. She couldn't help but think he looked like your average lovesick teenager. The redhead giggled at the thought.

"Hey, babe, what's so funny?" asked the man she was serving. Orihime turned herself to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, is there anything else you want?" asked Orihime. The man smirked.

"Just your phone number" replied the man.

"Sorry sir, I'm taken" she replied before turning her back on the man.

"Now, don't be like that" he reached out for her wrist. "I know you want me"

Orihime moved so fast that the man grabbed nothing but air. However, she had to stop herself from slapping the man silly.

"I'll be going then" she replied before leaving.

Orihime walked into the backroom and sat at the table. She sighed angrily.

"I swear, men are such pigs" she huffed. Then she smiled as she felt Ishida's lips on top of her head.

"Now you don't mean me, do you?" asked Uryu as he sat next to the girl who's been his girlfriend since about a month ago.

"Of course not" Orihime replied as she laid her head on his shoulder, they stayed there just like that for a little while.

"I've got to wait tables, Orihime" replied Ishida as their moment was over.

"I know, me too" responded Orihime as she got up. Ishida soon followed after her.

"Now I have to go wait on that stupid-wow!" yelped Orihime as she tripped over her own feet and began to fall to the floor.

"Orihime!" exclaimed Ishida as he tried to catch her, only to end up being pulled down by Orihime.

The two then ended up on the floor, Ishida on top on Orihime in a very awkward position. Unfortunately, moments before the incident, Toushirou had decided he was getting off of his break. He walked to the backroom so he could get a customer a cappuccino. When he walked in, he saw the two on the floor, still in a rather awkward position.

He looked at them with an eyebrow quirked.

"Now, I know you two aren't into public displays of affection while you're working, and I know this room isn't exactly public, but I don't think that it's okay to be doing _those_ kinds of activities in a room where we cook" Toushirou replied causing the twenty-one-year olds, that were still on the floor, to blush madly.

"Hitsugaya, get your mind out of the gutter. We just fell" retorted a blushing Uryu as he got himself and Orihime up off the ground.

"That's what they all say" commented a smirking Toushirou before going to the cappuccino machine.

"I hear you and Karin are going out on a date this Sunday" squealed Orihime, trying to forget what had just happened when Toushirou walked in.

"You only heard because you eavesdropped on us, and it's not a date. We're just going to hang out as friends" he stated before leaving with the drink in hand.

"Hanging out just as friends" Ishida scoffed.

"Remember when we were in denial like that" cooed Orihime.

"Don't remind me" he replied before pecking his girlfriend on the lips and then heading out of the backroom to wait on a new customer.

Orihime giggled happily before doing the same.

* * *

**Well, that was the seventeenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	18. What She Knew

**This is the eighteenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this one. Scratch that. I know you guys are going to like this one. I even made it extra long for those of that would like my chapters to be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 18-What She Knew

Karin looked in her closet for her coat. She's been looking for it for 15 minutes straight.

"Yuzu!" yelled Karin.

"In my room!" Yuzu yelled back.

Karin walked out of her closet and exited her room to go to Yuzu's. When Karin walked inside she saw Yuzu reading some magazine while lying on her bed.

"Yuzu" Karin called. The brighter twin looked up when she heard her name being called.

"Yes, Karin-chan" she replied.

"Have you seen my coat?" asked Karin.

"The cute, short, black, trench coat I bought for you last Christmas?" replied Yuzu. Karin eyes her suspiciously.

"Yeah, that one" responded Karin. Yuzu smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's in my closet" she answered. Karin rolled her eyes before walking over to Yuzu's closet which was filled with ten times more clothes than her own.

"And why exactly is _my_ coat in _your_ closet?" interrogated Karin as she searched for the clothing in the huge closet.

"Because I wanted to wear it. And I know how tired you get of me asking to borrow your clothes" Yuzu thought up.

"Oh yeah, because when you borrow it without permission, a.k.a. stealing it, it's much less tiring" joked Karin.

"I'm sorry, it's just so cute. I have a weakness for cute clothes you know" apologized Yuzu.

"Yes, I know. That makes you easy to shop for" replied Karin as she spotted the coat. Karin took out the trench coat and began walking towards the door until Yuzu asked her a question.

"Are you going to wear that on your date with Hitsugaya-kun tomorrow?" asked Yuzu excitedly.

"Not a date" replied Karin as she turned back towards Yuzu.

"Oh, come on Karin-chan. I can tell that you like him. You need to stop lying to yourself and just admit that-"

"I like Toushirou, I might even love him" Karin stated simply.

"Exactly! Wait- what?" babbled a now confused Yuzu.

"I said that-"

"No, I know what you said. I was just wondering if you actually just said it" replied Yuzu.

"Well, I actually said it" answered Karin. Yuzu rolled off her bead and ran over to Karin.

"When did this start?" she asked, still in shock.

"What do you mean?" Karin replied before opening the door behind her.

"I mean, when did you get out of your denial?" asked Yuzu.

"Around the time where I stopped missing Ichi-nii. When I realized that Toushirou had changed my remorse into happiness" replied Karin with a soft smile. She then turned and left the room, only to have Yuzu follow her.

"And that was three months ago! Don't you think it's time you told him how you felt?" urged Yuzu as she followed Karin into her room.

"I don't want to loose him" responded Karin.

"You won't loose him. Besides, you deserve better than one-sided love" yelled Yuzu. Karin stopped and turned to Yuzu and smiled.

"Thanks" she replied before getting started on homework. Yuzu looked at her sister sympathetically.

"You've always deserved better" replied Yuzu.

Karin didn't hesitate in doing her homework until her sister left her room. Karin knew she was right. But she didn't know what she could do.

* * *

The next afternoon, Karin got ready for her supposed 'hang out' with Toushirou Hitsugaya. She put on her a white long sleeve shirt and put on her black, short, trench coat over it. She also had on a pair of black jeans. Then she slipped on black boots.

She threw on a white scarf and her white gloves. She sighed at how she looked in the mirror. She had decided to keep her hair down so that it would cover her ears. She didn't know how she felt about her outfit. I was actually Yuzu's idea.

But before Karin could think about changing her clothes, she heard the door bell ring. Karin left her room, making sure she brought her cell phone and her wallet.

When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Toushirou. He was in casual winter wear, but on him it looked handsome.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey" she replied back.

"You look nice" he complimented awkwardly.

"Thanks" asked Karin as her cheeks began to redden. Toushirou just thought it was because of the cold wind.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go"

And the two walked off into Karakura town. The streets were hugely crowded and they barely managed to get through clumps of people who were looking for the perfect gift.

"Hey, why don't we go check out this store?" asked Karin as she walked into a clothing store. Toushirou followed after.

Thankfully it was a lot less crowded in the store. There were only five or six people in it. Karin looked around.

"What are you looking for?" asked a store employee as she walked over to the two.

"Something cute for my sister" replied Karin.

"How old is she?" questioned the employee.

"We're twins" Karin responded.

"The 'teens to twenties' section is right over there" she directed.

"Thanks" replied Karin before walking over to it. Toushirou joined her at the section and started looking for something as well.

"Looking for something for Momo and Rangiku?" asked Karin.

"Yeah" replied Toushirou as they continued to look.

The two continued to look for clothes for their sisters. Once Karin found a cute outfit for Yuzu, she gladly helped the inexperienced Hitsugaya look for something as well.

"Alright, that'll do it" replied Toushirou as he too found nice outfits for his sisters.

They both paid for their separate outfits and went back outside and into the streets. Toushirou then remembered the reason he had asked Karin to come hang out with him in the first place.

"So do you like clothes, Karin?" asked Toushirou.

"Well, not especially. Yuzu's more of the jewelry and clothes fan" Karin explained as they walked through the streets.

"I see…" he replied, but still everywhere Karin looked Toushirou sight would follow. So far no buyable object had caught her eye.

They walked through the streets as the crowds began the thin and the sky began to get dark. The stars were nearly visible when Karin suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up?" asked Karin.

"You could say that" he answered with a smirk. He only smirked because he had forgotten about his birthday as well and had been reminded by Karin. He couldn't believe he himself had forgotten about his own birthday.

"When is it?" urged Karin curiously.

"Today" he stated simply. Karin's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" she asked. Toushirou nodded.

"Toushirou, why didn't you tell me? Come on!" she yelled before she grabbed his hand and took off running, dragging him behind her.

"Where are we running to?" asked Toushirou.

"To your birthday present" replied Karin as they continued to run.

"Wait, what present? I just told you it was today!" he exclaimed.

"You'll understand when we get there" she retorted.

* * *

They ran until they finally came to a stop at a railing on the side of a hill. Toushirou looked around in shock. It was beautiful. The railing and everything around them looked like a winter wonderland, and the view of Karakura town was amazing.

"Karin…" muttered Toushirou as he looked back at her smiling face.

"I found this place when I decided to take a different route home from soccer practice. When I saw this view I decided I would always take this route home" Karin explained as she leaned on the railing.

"It's incredible" he replied as he leaned on the railing next to her.

"That's why I wanted to share it with you on your birthday. So, you know, happy birthday" she replied before looking away blushing.

"Thank you" he said in a voice so soft that Karin had to look back and smile.

"No problem. You can come to this spot whenever you want, it's officially ours" claimed Karin and then she blushed when she thought of the word _ours_.

Toushirou couldn't help, but let a soft smile grace his lips. Karin, of course, noticed.

"Toushirou, you're smiling! I knew a smile would look good on you" proclaimed Karin.

When she thought on what she had just said she blushed and quickly looked away again. Toushirou smirked at her before looking at the view of Karakura once again.

No one he knew would ever give him a present like this, for any occasion. This was definitely something that only Kurosaki Karin would do. That's why he liked her so much.

A blushed then flared on Toushirou's cheeks. How did that get in his thoughts?

"Look, it's snowing" replied Karin causing Toushirou to come out of his thoughts and look up at the cloud to see snow falling.

"Well, it is winter" replied Toushirou.

"Yeah, you're right" commented Karin sheepishly. "I should be getting back home though"

"I'll walk you" stated Toushirou.

Toushirou walked first and Karin tried to follow him but she tripped and was in the process of falling. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Toushirou heard Karin yelp and turned swiftly to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground. Karin fell into Toushirou's warm arms. When she felt warmth instead of an impact she opened her eyes and looked up, only to melt into Toushirou's sea-green eyes.

They were so close, but Karin wanted to be closer. She felt electricity flowing through her and she felt some kind of gravity pulling her closer to him.

Toushirou stood so still, like he was waiting for her to come, but knew that the thought was preposterous, well, wasn't it? Wasn't it weird to think of one of your best friends like that? But then again, what was Karin doing? Was she trying to-?

But before he could finish the thought, Karin crashed her lips on his in a gentle kiss.

Toushirou's mind went blank before going on overload. The kiss was short as he pulled away. He then turned away from her.

"We should be going" he stated before walking.

Karin was frozen solid, and her heart felt like it was breaking as the feeling of regret and embarrassment took. Karin began walking after Toushirou.

What had she done?

* * *

**That was the 18th dramatic chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it. Please review.**


	19. Love Means Needed

**This is the nineteenth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 19-Love Means Needed

The walk home after that was uneventful. There was nothing but an uncomfortable silence, a silence that Karin felt was constricting her. The only thing she could hear was their footsteps.

Today seemed like the worst day in the world to her. She felt like the silence was suffocating her and like she deserved to be suffocated because of what she did. She had to hide how she felt though because she knew she would hate it if Toushirou saw how much of an affect he had on her.

Karin decided that if this was how it was going to go, then she would take his response with poise and dignity, no matter how much she felt like running away from him.

Karin sighed when she finally made it home. When she closed the door behind her, Yuzu pretty much tackled her.

"Well, how was it? How did it go?" she interrogated.

"Yuzu, I'm going to need you to respect my personal bubble" Karin ordered. Yuzu took a few steps back.

"Come on, Kentoru's in the family room" she replied as she walked towards the said room.

Karin silently walked into the family room and sat on the couch in between Yuzu and Kentoru.

"So, how was the date?" asked Kentoru excitedly as he turned his body towards her.

Built up emotions seemed to over power Karin at that moment. She swiftly wrapped her arms around Kentoru and hugged him, resting her face in his chest. While the two were in shock of Karin's actions, she began to wet Kentoru's shirt with her salt water tears.

"Wow, Karin-chan, what's wrong?" asked Yuzu softly.

Karin muttered something into Kentoru's shirt, but neither of them could make out what the muffled sound was.

"I can't understand you" spoke Kentoru in a soft voice as he put his hands on the girls shaking shoulders.

Karin took in the scent of Kentoru's shirt, a scent that, like her brother's, comforted her in her time of need. She slowly brought her face out of his chest a bit.

"I kissed him" she proclaimed.

"You kissed Toushirou?" cried Yuzu.

Karin nodded sorrowfully.

"I don't get it, why are you sad then?" asked Kentoru, his hands still on the girl's shoulders.

"I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me back" she explained before another rush of tears instantly came back. She instantly slammed her face back into Kentoru's chest.

"Karin-chan…" said Yuzu sympathetically as she rubbed her twin's back softly.

"The worst part is that I knew this would happen. I knew it would be awkward and uncomfortable. Now, it's never going to be the same, all because I got so damn caught in the moment and I-" she cried.

"Shhhh, it okay" soothed Kentoru as he ran a hand through Karin's hair.

* * *

Toushirou was sitting at an empty table the next morning. It was one of the mornings were he would meet Karin, but, as he expected, she didn't come.

Toushirou was deep in thought about what had happened the day before.

_She kissed me. She kissed me and I pulled away. What else was I supposed to do? Karin's great and all, but aren't we just friends? Wasn't the kiss merely because she was caught in the moment? Still, I can't deny that there is something that's between Karin and I. Something that makes me miss her when she's not around. Something that makes her the only one I can really talk to. Something that makes her shine brighter than any other girl I've ever met._

Toushirou sighed.

_Something that makes me love her with all my heart. Great, now I feel like a lovesick idiot._

"There's gotta be something I can do" he said to himself. He had to know if Karin really felt that way about him.

* * *

Karin was sitting in class looking out of the window sadly. She just couldn't stop thinking about the moment their lips met, or the first of his smiles that she saw, or his kind attitude towards her.

Karin had decided not to go see Toushirou that morning; she just wouldn't be able to bear another awkward silence.

Kentoru and Yuzu watched her from the corner of their eye sadly.

Soon, the final bell rang and students piled out of the classroom. Karin walked with Yuzu and Kentoru to the front gate. As the walked out, they saw a bunch of girls jumbled together in a crowd. Karin could even see Surai in the crowd.

"Surai, what's going on?" yelled Yuzu. Surai turned to where she heard her name being called, and when she saw who it was, she instantly skipped over to them.

"Karin, I think someone wants your attention" Surai giggled.

"What?" asked Karin.

"Just come on" ordered Surai as she grabbed Karin's hand and practically fought through the mob of girls.

Once they made it through, Karin saw what all the commotion was about. There leaning on the side of the gate, was Toushirou. Karin's eyes widened.

"Toushirou?" Karin called, stunned. Toushirou looked up to the person who owned the voice he was craving to hear.

"Karin!" Toushirou called as he walked over to her.

Only as he was walking towards her, did Karin notice that Surai had left, and everyone in the mob was staring.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"We need to talk" he demanded.

Karin stared at his face before sighing.

"Fine, meet you at your birthday present" she replied.

Toushirou nodded before walking off, leaving everyone to stare at his back and then glare at Karin. Then the whispering started, but Karin did her best ignoring it. Once she made it out of the clump of girls, she headed towards her sister and Kentoru.

"So what did he want?" asked Yuzu.

"To talk, but not here. Were going to that railing that Kentoru and I go through sometimes" Karin answered.

"Are you sure? He's already hurt you once, I don't intend on seeing you cry again without him having some severe bruises or a broken bone" Kentoru growled.

"Down, Kentoru" Yuzu commanded.

"I'm sure" replied Karin.

The three then went their separate ways as Karin walked to the railing. The snow crunched under her feet as she walked up the road. She saw Toushirou leaning on the railing, looking out at the town.

"Toushirou" Karin greeted, pulling Toushirou out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"Karin" he began.

Karin walked over and stood in front of him. She took a deep breath.

"I need to know, Karin. What was that kiss? What? Were you just caught in the moment?" questioned Toushirou.

_Okay, so this is it. If I tell him the truth, we will never be the same again, but if I lie, then I could still be with him, even if I'm not satisfied with just that._

_Lie, Karin, lie your little head off_

She was about to say that that was exactly what it was. She was just caught in the moment. But then Yuzu's words played over in her mind.

"_You deserve better than one-sided love" yelled Yuzu._

_She's right._

"No," announced Karin. "Toushirou, it may have been a good moment, but I didn't take advantage of it because it was a good atmosphere. I did it because I like you, a lot. I've liked you, loved you, for a while. I didn't want to lose you though, I couldn't. You are possibly the greatest guy in the world, and I couldn't lose you because you're the greatest friend in the world too. But I don't want to feel one-sided love anymore, I deserve better than that. I'm sorry, but I can't be with-"

Karin was interrupted when Toushirou smashed his lips onto her. He had cut her off by kissing her passionately. Karin was shocked at first my Toushirou's bold actions, but then melted into the kiss and reacted with just as much passion. Soon, their tongues were battling for dominance as their lips pried themselves open.

This kiss was nothing like the first, for one both parties were participating. The kiss was a lot more rough and needy, but that was fine with them. Toushirou had one of his hands on Karin's shoulders, which slowly moved up to her neck. Karin, however, planted her hands on Toushirou's chest, not to push him back, but just to reassure her that he was still there.

The two soon realized that they were running out of air and parted from their kiss. Karin was panting slightly, trying to take in as much air as she could. Toushirou was panting as well.

"What was that for?" asked Karin.

"I just realized that I was in love with you and that was a sorry for making you wait so long to hear it" he smirked.

"Well, you are definitely forgiven" smiled Karin.

"Good" he replied as he reached out his hand to her.

Karin smiled brightly and took his hand.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he requested as his intertwined their fingers.

"Not at all" she replied happily as they began walking to the Kurosaki clinic, hand in hand.

* * *

**That was the 19th chapter of At Your Service, and what a wonderful chapter it was. I hope you all love it. Please review.**


	20. Finally!

**This is the twentieth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 20- Finally!

When Karin and Toushirou got to the Kurosaki clinic, they stopped and turned to each other at the doorstep. Karin looked up at Toushirou's sea-green eyes and inclined her heels so that she could reach him. Toushirou smirked before putting a hand on Karin's chin, pulling her face towards his.

Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"EEP!"

The two immediately parted and looked around themselves.

"What was that?" asked Karin.

"I don't know" replied Toushirou as he continued to look around.

"Doesn't matter, anyway I guess you should be getting back to the Bleach café, right?" Karin suggested.

"Yeah, I should. I'll see you later, Karin" he replied, but not before placing a single kiss on her lips.

"Bye" she said once their lips detached themselves from each other.

He smiled, genuinely, at her before releasing her hand, which had been in his for the entire walk.

Karin sighed happily as she watched him walk way with his back turned to her, this time knowing that he would turn around and come back if she wanted him too.

Karin then turned to the door and when she opened it, Kentoru and Yuzu ran up to her. They started speaking at once, so Karin couldn't understand either one of them.

"Wait a second!" Karin yelled at the two, silencing them, as she closed the door behind her. "Now, I want you both to breathe and then tell me what's up"

They both took deep breaths. Yuzu was the first to inhale.

"Karin, I'm so happy for you" Yuzu cried.

"I'm super happy for you" claimed Kentoru.

"We're both just so happy for you!" they shouted in unison.

Karin looked at them oddly before realization hit her.

"That was you! You were the 'eep'!" exclaimed Karin as she pointed at Yuzu.

Yuzu laughed nervously.

"See, Yuzu, I told you that if we were going to spy, you couldn't make noise" chuckled Kentoru.

Karin looked incredulously at both of them.

"Spy? Oh, you two are so dead!" Karin roared as a blush lit on her cheeks.

"You can kill us later, right now you have to tell us what happened" Yuzu responded as she grabbed Karin's hand and dragged her to the couch.

"There's nothing to tell" Karin lied.

"Oh, please" Kentoru snorted.

Then suddenly the phone rang loudly. Karin picked it up immediately.

"Hello"

"Hey, Karin"

Karin's eyes widened.

"Ichi-nii!"

* * *

Toushirou came into the restaurant from the back entrance, and was greeted by a tired Ishida.

"You owe me for taking your shift, Hitsugaya" Uryu claimed as he sat at the table in the back room.

"Deal" Toushirou replied as he went to the coffee machine.

Uryu looked at him oddly.

"What?" asked Toushirou when he realized he was receiving an odd look from the Ishida.

"You're in an unusually happy mood" noticed Uryu.

"Am not" he argued as he pulled back his coffee as sat at the table, across from Uryu.

"Yes, you are. You've got this weird look on your face" Uryu replied before a smirk crossed his lips.

"You and the Kurosaki finally got together" Uryu proclaimed. "Orihime is going to love this"

"I don't see how this is any business of yours or of Orihime's"

At that moment Orihime decided to walk into the room.

"What's no business of mine?" asked Orihime as she sat with them.

"Nothing" replied Toushirou.

"He and Kurosaki Karin finally got together" Uryu answered. Orihime beamed at Toushirou.

"Really? That's so great, Hitsugaya-kun!" Orihime cried.

Toushirou sighed, before rolling his eyes.

"So Karin and I are together, not that big of a deal" Toushirou claimed, even though on the inside he couldn't be happier about the fact.

"Well, it's going to be a big deal to Kurosaki Ichigo" Ishida informed.

"Not that again" groaned Toushirou as he drank a sip of his coffee.

"You know he's coming to celebrate Christmas with the rest of the Kurosaki family, right?" Ishida notified. Toushirou nearly choked on his coffee.

"What?" he shouted.

"Yeah, he called not to long ago" replied Orihime cheerfully.

"Great" Toushirou sighed.

He had heard so many things about how over protective the eldest Kurosaki can be by Honji Kentoru and his own co-workers. He hoped they were just rumors.

"Good luck with that" cheered Orihime.

"I don't think he'll go easy on you" smirked Ishida.

"Thanks, really" grumbled Toushirou.

Then all of a sudden Toushirou's cell phone rang in his pocket. Toushirou took it out and answered it.

"Hello"

"Toushirou-kun!"

"Rangiku? Why are you calling? My birthday was yesterday"

"I wanted to tell you that Momo and I are going to be coming home for a certain holiday" she shouted into the speaker.

Toushirou was then immediately alert.

"Not Christmas" he hoped.

"No, sadly, not Christmas" Rangiku muttered sadly.

Toushirou sighed of relief.

"We're coming for New Years!"

* * *

**That was the twentieth chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	21. Assurance

**This is the twenty-first chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 21-Assurance

Karin was walking cheerfully to the bleach café after school. As she walked, she tried to come up with a way to explain to Toushirou that her brother was coming home. She knew how overprotective her brother could get and Karin didn't want Toushirou to have his head bitten off just for dating her.

At the same time, she tried to think of ways to explain to Ichigo that she had a boyfriend. She had failed to do so on the phone, but saying you have a boyfriend is something that must be done in person. Plus, Toushirou had a tendency to have cold first impressions.

Karin sighed, creating a puff of her breath in the cold air.

Two of the most important guys in her life would be at each others necks. With Ichigo's hot temper and Toushirou's cold attitude, bad things were bound to happen.

As soon as she made it to the café, she saw it was nearly empty. She sat at one of the empty tables.

"Hello, I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou and I will be your waiter this evening, is there anything that you would like?" Toushirou replied as he walked over to her table. Karin smiled coyly.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've seen this really cute workaholic with a cold attitude that works in this café. He's got white hair; you can't miss him" Karin explained, using hand gestures.

Toushirou smirked.

"Yeah, I've seen a guy like that around. He's that really annoying one, who keeps talking about some Kurosaki chick that he's in love with. What a jerk"

Karin chuckled softly.

"Great timing by the way, I'm off work in five minutes" he replied.

"Oh, then I'll have a coffee" Karin ordered.

"Coffee, heavy on the sugar, coming up" he responded before leaving for a different part of the building.

Karin waited a little while before he came back with her drink in hand. He sat the drink in front of her before sitting himself in the seat across the table.

"Hey," he acknowledged.

"Hey," Karin greeted with a cheery smile. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed happily.

Now, most couples would kiss each other as a greeting. But Karin already knows how Toushirou doesn't like to show public displays of affection, especially at work, so she doesn't want to push him.

"So… you came because…?" urged Toushirou. Karin faked an offended look.

"Can't I just come to see you?" questioned Karin. Toushirou raised an eyebrow at her.

"You only come to see me when you have an ulterior motive" he answered.

"True" Karin replied before taking another sip of the hot liquid in her hands.

"So what's the motive?" repeated Toushirou.

"Well, my brother, Ichigo, is coming to visit" replied Karin, waiting for a reaction on Toushirou's face.

"I've heard" he replied in a bored voice. Karin looked up at him, shocked.

"You've heard?" asked the stunned Kurosaki.

"Yep, I heard from Inoue and Ishida"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You sound mad"

"Well, of course I'm mad. I was stressing over how I was going to tell you that my overprotective brother is coming for a visit" pouted Karin while drinking her coffee.

"If it makes you feel any better, my sisters are visiting during new years" Toushirou informed. A smile broke out on Karin's face.

"Really? That's awesome! I can't wait to meet them" squealed Karin excitedly.

"I wish I could say that the feeling is mutual for when your sibling visits" groaned Toushirou.

"Yeah" Karin sighed. Toushirou looked at her quizzically.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"What?" asked Karin.

"Well, this is usually the part where the caring girlfriend say 'oh, don't worry, my brother's not that bad' or 'I'm sure he'll like someone as great as you' or something to reassure me" Toushirou notified.

"I'm not going to lie to you. My brother is one tough cookie. He's _protected_ me from bullies, wild animals, and especially my possible suitors. He's going to hate you because he thinks you'll break my heart or something of that nature-"

"Which I would never do" Toushirou interrupted.

"And if he even gets the slightest inference that you will, he will tear you limb from limb" Karin finished.

"That does not reassure me at all" stated Toushirou.

"I'm just telling you what's ahead. I still have to think of a way to tell him that you and I are dating" pondered Karin.

"Oh, fun" complained Toushirou.

"Alright, I promise you that everything will work out. My brother will only be around for two days, and I will do everything in my power to convince him that you are special to me" Karin proclaimed.

"Now, there's the reassurance I was looking for" smiled Toushirou.

"Always here to help" claimed Karin with a bright smile.

Karin then, out of the corner of her eye, noticed the clock.

"Aw man, I have to go" announced Karin before gulping down the rest of her coffee.

"You know, you can take the coffee with you" commented Toushirou as he watched her gulp it down. Karin finished gulping it down quickly.

"Yeah, I know" she replied once she finished. She and Toushirou rose up from their seats.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" he requested as Karin threw away her cup.

"Yep, see you then" she replied before rushing out the door.

"Karin" called Toushirou as he walked out of the café behind her. Karin turned around to him.

"Yes, Tou-"

But Toushirou cut her off with his lips. The kiss only lasted for seconds, but that was good enough for Karin. Toushirou pulled back from her lips.

"Have a good evening" He said with a kind smirk.

"Thanks" replied Karin with a light blush on her face as she smiled softly at him.

* * *

**Well, that was the twenty-first chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	22. Surprise!

**This is the 22nd chapter of At Your Service.**

**Now, I was going to wait for the 23rd chapter to show Ichigo's homecoming, but I got so many reviews practically demanding that I do it in the next chapter, so I did.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thought_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 22- Surprise!

Karin looked at herself in the mirror. Yuzu had said that her sister should dress in a Christmassy outfit for Ichigo's homecoming, and even though Karin had politely refused, Yuzu _politely_ insisted. Karin told her sister that if she had to, she was going to pick out her own outfit. Her twin grudgingly agreed and here she was.

She looked at herself wearing the only Christmassy dress she had: a long sleeve, silk, red dress that stopped two inches above her knee. The dress had bells tied to the end of its sleeves, so with every sway of Karin arms, she jingled. The touch of the classic Santa hat finished off the outfit.

Karin sighed at how she looked. It wasn't bad; it just wasn't how she usually dressed, especially when she was in her own house.

The girl then heard the doorbell ring. She raced downstairs with Yuzu to get to the door. Their father got the door first and opened it to reveal Ichigo… and someone else.

"Onii-chan!" cried Yuzu as she hugged the eldest Kurosaki in the door way.

Karin looked at the "someone else". The "someone else" had short black hair and violet eyes, like Karin's. She looked about Ichigo's age, but who was she?

Karin decided to ignore "someone else" as Yuzu let go of her brother.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted as she hugged her brother after Yuzu was finished. Ichigo hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Karin" he stated. Karin smiled softly into his chest.

She had remembered just how miserable she was when he had left. She remembered how she would almost be brought to tears, just when she heard his name. And she remembered, more than anything, how hollow she felt. She was so glad he was home.

"I've missed you too, Ichi-nii" she replied.

Soon their brother-sister moment was ruined by their father's theatrics.

"Oh this is so beautiful! Misaki! You should see how much our children have grown, my love! Misaki!" he yelled as he started bawling in front of the huge poster in the middle of a wall in the family room.

Yuzu ran over to comfort him.

"Well, good to know some things never change" chuckled Ichigo.

"Yeah" replied Karin, shaking her head at her father's horrible acting skills.

"Look at you, Karin" noticed Ichigo. "You look so different"

"You have been gone for a couple of years" Karin informed. "It had to happen sooner or later"

"Yeah, I guess" he replied, still stupefied by how mature and adult-like his sister looked.

Karin looked at him with a lopsided smile.

He had left when she was in her first year of high school, of course he still thought of his kid sister as, well, a kid.

Karin then focused her attention back on "someone else".

"Ichigo, are you going to tell me who she is or not?" Karin asked suddenly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, right, I almost forget" he commented.

"You did forget" responded "someone else".

"Sorry. Karin, this is my friend, Kuchiki Rukia" Ichigo introduced. "Rukia, this is in my sister, Karin"

"Nice to meet you" greeted Rukia with a bright smile as she walked into the house after Ichigo.

"Back at ya. So do you two go to the same university?" asked Karin as she closed the door behind the two.

"Yeah, we even have a couple classes together" replied Ichigo, looking at Rukia with an affectionate stare. Karin had never seen her brother look like that before.

"Well, I'm sure the rest of the family would love to meet you, so let's have dinner" suggested Karin giving her brother an odd look.

"Good idea" agreed Yuzu as she walked back into the room once she knew that their father was okay.

* * *

Soon, everyone was walking into the dining room. Six places were already set, and an array of yummy looking food was staring them in the faces. Everyone sat down to begin the feast.

Karin sat down as well before she recounted the places again. Six? There were only five people here.

"Yuzu, why is there an extra place?" inquired Karin.

"Oh, don't you remember, Karin-chan? Kentoru-kun is coming over for dinner also" Yuzu reminded.

"Oh, yeah" remembered Karin, wondering how she could have forgotten about her friend coming over.

"Who's Kentoru?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"He's Karin best friend" Ichigo answered simply.

"Come on, Ichi-nii, since you left, Kentoru practically been made part of the family" Karin stated.

Then suddenly, the door bell rang.

"That must be him now" commented Yuzu before she rose from her seat to answer the door.

As Yuzu left, Karin looked towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Kentoru's here practically every day and he's been acting like a second older brother to me, he reminds me of you" Karin explained to Ichigo.

"I see" Ichigo replied as Kentoru and Yuzu entered the room.

"Ichigo, welcome back" greeted Kentoru as he took a seat. "Karin, nice dress"

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Always good to see a friendly face, Kentoru" Ichigo responded.

Soon the whole group, both family and friends, ate a delicious meal together. Karin was so happy to have the family back together.

After dinner, everyone started chowing down on Yuzu's banana pudding and apple pie.

"Yuzu, this is delicious as always" complemented Ichigo and he stuffed a slice of apple pie into his mouth.

"Thanks" said Yuzu.

Karin watched her brother suddenly halt in his chewing to look at Rukia. Well, he had been looking at her throughout the dinner, and Karin knew she wasn't the only one to notice, but this was more like they were having a silent conversation. Ichigo then gulped down the pie in his mouth.

"Everyone, I have an announcement" Ichigo stated, causing all eyes to place themselves on him.

"Well, everybody, I want you to know that Rukia is not just my friend, she my girlfriend…" Ichigo announced. Karin rolled her eyes.

_Well, that was obvious_

"…and she's also my fiancée"

Karin's jaw dropped to the floor, Yuzu and Isshin's did the same.

"Wow… Shocker…" laughed Kentoru. He was the only one not in shock, because he honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal. The rest of the Kurosaki family knew better.

Karin was the first to recover as smile crossed her lips. She smiled for two reasons. One, she was happy for her brother, and two, because she realized that this was a perfect moment to unleash her announcement as well.

_Match one surprise with another_

"That's great, Ichi-nii. I'm really happy you've found love" Karin cheered, as Ichigo smiled softly at her. "So, I guess you should be happy for me when I say that I have a boyfriend that I'm in love with"

Now it was Ichigo's turned to be surprised.

"What?" he shouted before silence rushed through the room.

"Wow… Bigger Shocker…" Kentoru added for his won amusement.

* * *

**Well, that was the twenty-second chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	23. Hate vs Respect

**This is the twenty-third chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 23- Hate v.s. Respect

Karin walked to the Bleach café the next morning. As she walked in, she saw Toushirou was on his break. He was reading a book.

"Morning" greeted Karin quietly as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Morning" he replied, looking at her quizzically as he put down his book.

It was quiet between them. Weird part was that Karin, as far as Toushirou was concerned, was never quiet. He looked at her, waiting, wanting, her to say what was on her mind like she usually did. She stayed tight lipped, so Toushirou took the offensive approach.

"Is something wrong, Karin?" he asked.

"I told him" she stated.

"Eh?" grunted Toushirou. Karin sighed.

"I told my brother about you" she repeated.

"And how did he take it?" urged Toushirou.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"_Karin, you're only seventeen, there's no way you can be in love with some guy. You're too young!" he shouted at the dinner table. _

"_Look, I know this might be surprising, but he's not just some guy, Ichi-nii. He's a great person and an amazing friend" Karin stated, attempting to reason with her elder brother. _

"_That may or may not be, but Karin you're too young to be in a serious relationship with some kid that I don't even know" Ichigo repeated. _

"_So that's what it comes down to. 'Some kid that I don't even know'. Well why don't you get to know him, Ichi-nii?" retaliated Karin. _

"_Oh, I'm dying to meet him. I really want to see the asshole who thinks he just go and get into a way too serious relationship with my sister" Ichigo threatened. _

"_Fine, then you can meet him yourself!" shouted Karin._

"_Can't wait" Ichigo replied with a scowl._

"_Me neither" Karin agreed. _

_Flashback over_

"And then after dinner, I told him that we'd be seeing you this evening" Karin finished.

Toushirou's eyes were wide.

"Okay, I was with you until you said that he threatened to punch my face in" Toushirou admitted. "But I really got lost when you said that you would bring him to where I work so that he could do so"

"I only said that because I know that my brother won't hurt you. He doesn't have the nerve… unless you do anything that a normal perverted teenage guy would do, which I know you won't" Karin reasoned.

"At least not in his presence" he replied, before smirking mischievously. Karin tried not to think how _seductive_ it looked.

"Yeah, just not in front the man who threatens to kill you" replied Karin as a blush reached her cheeks once she thought of the hot, mischievous look Toushirou just had. She looked down immediately.

This only made Toushirou smirk more before he leaned over the table and pulled Karin chin to face him so that he could kiss the girl's lips. Karin smiled before fully returning the kiss. Once they parted Karin remembered something.

"Toushirou, you can't tell him that you're nineteen. Even if you were eighteen two weeks ago, if you tell Ichigo you're nineteen or that you've already graduated high school, it's only going to fan the flames" Karin informed.

"Sure, no talk about age. You have my word"

* * *

"So, Hitsugaya, how old are you?" asked a very peeved Ichigo.

Toushirou hadn't exactly made the best first impression, but he was sure that the Kurosaki wouldn't hold a grudge because Toushirou had accidentally shut the door in his face. It hadn't even been his fault.

When he saw Karin coming, in the amazing black dress she was wearing, everyone else, including the Kurosaki brother that was standing right next to her, just seemed to disappear in comparison. Like any gentlemen would have, he opened the door for her. Unfortunately for Ichigo, once Karin had walked inside, to make sure that the warm air conditioning wouldn't get out, Toushirou shut the door quickly … right into Ichigo's face.

_Total accident…_

…_sort of_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" notified Karin before getting up, leaving the two alone.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Hitsugaya" dictated Ichigo.

Toushirou quickly side glanced to where Karin had run off to.

In all honesty, Toushirou had something he really wanted to tell the guy sitting at his table. Something he'd wanted to tell him the moment Karin first mentioned him. Now, was the perfect time.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I don't understand something, Kurosaki. Perhaps you can enlighten me" Toushirou responded, changing the subject.

Ichigo looked at the boy quizzically.

"What?" the brother urged.

"Why is it that you hate me? I haven't done anything wrong" Toushirou asked.

"Because you're taking away my beautiful, _innocent_ kid sister away, you ass"

Toushirou ignored the insult.

"I'm not taking your sister away. In fact, if anyone is to blame for the fact that you and your sister may drift apart, it's you"

"What did you say?" Ichigo growled.

"You'd be the blame for you and your sister drifting apart. You're the one that left her alone with a wound in her heart. I dislike you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I didn't want to admit it, because I know Karin wouldn't be happy if she knew, but I truly dislike you. You have no idea in fact, how much I hate you for doing that to her" Toushirou criticized harshly.

"The feeling's mutual" Ichigo glared.

"No, it's not" Toushirou disagreed. "Because even if I do hate you for what you did to the girl that I honestly love…"

Ichigo snorted before letting Toushirou continue.

"…I still respect you"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ichigo as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because Karin thinks you're the greatest guy in the world and she loves you more than me. For that I respect you" Toushirou announced.

Karin then came back from the bathroom.

"I hope you two had a nice talk while I was gone!" exclaimed Karin as she sat back down in her seat.

"Yep" Ichigo answered.

"We didn't kill each other if that what you mean" Toushirou replied.

But while both were answering, their eyes were locked in a 'death glare' stare down. Karin wondered what had happened after she left.

* * *

**Well, that was the 23rd chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved this chapter. Please review.**


	24. The Proof He Needed

**This is the 24th chapter of At Your Service.**

**I'm writing this while I'm on vacation in Las Vegas! This city never frickin' sleeps, it's like New York! I'm definitely going to bed after I update this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Ichigo's thoughts_

_Flashback_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 24-The Proof He Needed

Ichigo sat on the bed in the guest room, since Karin now lived in his old room.

Rukia was making wedding plans with Yuzu in the brighter twin's room, leaving Ichigo to think over his other sister and her wannabe suitor.

_"Because Karin thinks you're the greatest guy in the world and she loves you more than me. For that I respect you"_

That line played in Ichigo's head once more.

_What if he actually meant that? Then again, he probably didn't mean it and was just trying to get on my good side, as if he could. _

Ichigo already knew everything he needed to know about Toushirou by talking to him yesterday.

_Still, I need a way to be sure._

His eyes narrowed as he hatched a plan to do just that. He then rose from his bed and walked to what used to be his door. He knocked on the wooden door in front on him.

"Come in" said the voice on the other side of the wood.

Ichigo walked inside the room to see Karin reading the sports magazine as she lay on her bed. When the teenager heard the door open, she looked up to see her brother.

"What's up, Ichi-nii?" asked Karin.

"I need to talk to you… about Toushirou" he stated calmly.

* * *

Toushirou stood outside the door of the Kurosaki house on Christmas Eve. He knocked with his left hand, because in his right hand he had the gift he had gotten for Karin, wrapped up nice and neat.

Soon the door opened to reveal Karin. She was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped at her knees, showing off her smooth bare legs. The top and bottom ends of the dress were lined with white fluff and there was a thick black belt, with the finishing touch of a golden belt buckle, tightened around her waist.

Toushirou couldn't help but gape at her shamelessly, looking her down and up and back down again.

"Toushirou, if you don't gawking at me, I'm going to shut this door in your face" Karin promised, pulling Toushirou out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just… you look great" he complemented.

"Is that you or your perverted mind speaking?" Karin asked as she scowled at him before crossing her arms across her chest.

"A little of both" Toushirou admitted.

"Look, Yuzu made me wear it when I told her you were coming over for Christmas Eve" Toushirou made a mental note to thank Kurosaki Yuzu. "I personally wanted to wear something a little more modest"

"Well, since you're definitely not the modest type, the dress fits you quite well" he replied with a smirk before leaning down to peck Karin's soft lips.

Before his lips could make it, however, Ichigo, wearing a red dress shirt and black pants, pulled Karin back so that she was behind him. Toushirou pulled himself back from his leaning position to look up at the angry college student.

"Hands off" Ichigo commanded.

Toushirou glared in response.

Karin removed herself from behind Ichigo and immediately forced herself in between the two. She put one hand on Toushirou's chest and the other on Ichigo's, portraying the image of a referee.

"Chill" she demanded while staring defiantly at Ichigo. She then looked at Toushirou the same way. "Both of you"

They stayed like that until Karin had decided the boys had cooled down enough to where she didn't have to hold them back. She then removed her hands from their chests and turned to Toushirou.

"Come in" she accepted while walking into the kitchen.

Toushirou then followed her into the kitchen, glaring at Ichigo as he past him. Ichigo returned the favor.

Once Toushirou was in the kitchen, he saw Yuzu and someone else, whom he didn't know, cooking. He looked at the woman he didn't know quizzically.

Karin noticed this look and quickly answered the question that was forming in the boy's head.

"That's Ichigo's fiancée, Kuchiki Rukia" notified Karin. Toushirou's eyebrow rose in interest.

Rukia, hearing her name called, instantly turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Toushirou. She then smiled kindly before walking over to him.

"You must be Karin's boyfriend, am I right?" she asked the white-haired teen.

"Yeah, my name's Hitsugaya Toushirou" Toushirou answered.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, but unfortunately they were mostly bad things from Ichigo" she chuckled.

Toushirou wasn't surprised in the least, he knew more than anything that Ichigo hated his guts.

"Hey, Karin can I talk to you?"

Speak of the devil.

Karin and Toushirou turned around to see the eldest Kurosaki.

"Sure, Ichi-nii" Karin regarded politely as Toushirou just stared at the man.

"Don't take too long, you two. Dinner's almost ready" Yuzu informed from where she stood at the stove.

"Don't worry, Yuzu. We'll be done by then" Ichigo responded.

Toushirou then watched as the two left the room. When they were gone, Toushirou decided to stroll into the family room where Kentoru and the Kurosaki father, Kurosaki Isshin, were decorating the Christmas tree.

"Hey, Toushirou" acknowledge Kentoru.

"Good evening, Toushirou-kun" greeted the overexcited father as well.

"Honji. Kurosaki-san" Toushirou replied as he walked to the tree and put his wrapped gift underneath it.

"You got Karin a Christmas gift after all" teased Kentoru once he put up the last ornament. Toushirou smirked.

"I only hope you got one for Kurosaki Yuzu" he joked, trying to hold back a chuckle when he watched Kentoru's face go red.

Then suddenly a scream was heard, making all other voices in the house go silent.

"Ichi-nii, just drop it alright!" Toushirou heard Karin's voice roar.

Toushirou, after hearing Karin shout, ran to where he heard it coming from. Once he got to his destination, he was surprised to see Karin and Ichigo, looking as though they were at each other's necks.

"Karin, open your eyes!" Ichigo shouted back into her face.

"Why don't you open yours?" she retorted.

"That Hitsugaya kid can have any girl he wants, Karin. He's just messing with you!"

Toushirou's eyes widened when he realized he was the subject of the fight.

"No, he's not, Ichi-nii! Now, would you, for once, stop being so damn stubborn and just let me live?"

"Live? He's only going to hurt you!"

"Why don't you just admit it, Ichigo? Admit that you're just being a narrow-minded, overprotective, self-centered asshole! I'm surprised you've even got someone to call a fiancée"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Ichigo bellowed as he raised his hand to hit the darker twin.

Before Ichigo could even force his hand, Toushirou abruptly tackled him to the ground. The Hitsugaya pinned the Kurosaki's knees down with his own. Toushirou then grabbed the collar of Ichigo's dress shirt tightly in his fists. He then glared coldly at the man beneath him.

"I don't care what you say about me, but you are not laying a finger on her" he seethed furiously.

Ichigo was shocked, before he smiled and started chuckling. Toushirou then heard Karin start chuckling as well. Soon their chuckling turned into full blown laughter. Toushirou looked quizzically back and forth between the two, thinking they'd gone completely mental.

"What's going on?" he asked, but he was completely ignored.

"I told you, Ichi-nii" Karin said once their chuckles died down.

"I already knew he would" Ichigo replied, smiling.

"And I ask again: what's going on?" Toushirou repeated, tired of being ignored.

"Before I explain you've got to get off my brother" Karin responded.

Toushirou looked down at the man beneath him before getting up to his feet. Ichigo got to his feet as well once there was no weight on him.

"Remind to never get on your bad side" Ichigo replied as he cracked his neck.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu yelled from inside the kitchen.

"Let's go" suggested Karin as walked. The two followed after her.

"So are you going to explain?" asked Toushirou as they walked to the dining room.

"After dinner" assured Ichigo as they took their seats around the dinner table.

* * *

Once dinner was over, the three, along with Rukia, headed to the family room. Karin and Toushirou sat on the couch while Rukia sat on Ichigo's lap as he sat in the in the armrest.

"Alright, I think I deserve an explanation now" Toushirou reminded.

Karin chuckled slightly. "It kind of started like this…"

_FLASHBACK_

"_I need to talk to you… about Toushirou" he stated calmly._

"_What about him?" asked Karin as she turned to him, setting her magazine down. _

"_You say he loves you, and he just might, but I need to be sure" Ichigo replied as he walked over and sat next to her on her bed. _

"_So, how are you going to become sure?" asked Karin._

"_We could test him" suggested Ichigo._

"_We?" inquired Karin._

"_If I'm going to test him to see if he loves you, like he says he does, I'll need your help" Ichigo reasoned. _

_Karin wasn't so sure about testing her boyfriend's affections, but if it would make her brother stop the madness, then she would grudgingly agree._

"_Fine, but I'm telling you that he loves me" she sighed._

"_I think he might, but I still have to be sure that he meets all my other requirements for being your boyfriend". _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Toushirou looked at them, wide eyed.

"So you were testing me?" he asked, looking incredulously between the two Kurosaki siblings.

"Yep, and if it makes you feel any better, you passed with flying colors" Ichigo proclaimed.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Toushirou grumbled.

"well, it made me feel better, knowing now that you truly love my sister and will protect her, even if you have to risk your own well being" Ichigo acknowledged. Toushirou chuckled.

"What?" asked Karin as she sat closer to him.

"It's just funny to me, that your brother had to be tackled to the ground to realize how I feel about you" he joked as he smirked at Ichigo.

"I tried to tell him it was stupid idea" Karin laughed.

"You should know by now that all of his ideas are stupid, Karin-chan" Rukia giggled.

"Yeah- hey!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at Rukia.

Toushirou chuckled before he felt Karin lay her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with his soft gaze. She looked up at him as well and smiled brightly.

"Don't think that I'm going to forget that you tricked me anytime soon" Toushirou pledged.

"Will this make up for it?" She requested before pulling Toushirou down for a long kiss. Once they parted Toushirou smirked mischievously.

"It's definitely a start"

* * *

**Well that was the long 24th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved this chapter and I'll update again when I get back home from Vegas in a couple of days. Please review.**


	25. Remember

**This is the 25th chapter of At Your Service. To tell you the truth, it was kind of weird to write about Christmas in the middle of the summer. I still hope everyone likes this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 25-Remember

As Toushirou stirred up the hot chocolate, Karin stood beside him, smiling down at the hot liquid.

"Nothing better than hot chocolate on Christmas Eve" Karin cheered.

"Is this one of your traditions?" asked Toushirou before putting the spoon down and handing one of the cups of hot cocoa to Karin.

"Not really," she replied as she took the hot chocolate from him. "I mean, I always drink hot chocolate of Christmas Eve, but not with a person who I could call my boyfriend"

Toushirou picked up his cup before smirking.

"Well, spending Christmas with a person I call my girlfriend is a first for me, as well. Actually, ever having a girlfriend if a first for me" he admitted.

Karin looked at him, shocked.

"Me never having a boyfriend was mostly do to Ichi-nii and Kentoru scaring away any guy, beside you, to come within 2 feet of me. You don't have that excuse, so why haven't you ever had a girlfriend before now?" asked Karin curiously.

Toushirou took a sip of his hot chocolate before shrugging his shoulders. "No one, besides you, has ever interested me"

"You had girl throwing themselves at you! Shamelessly!" Karin exclaimed, still stunned.

"I know, and that's what annoyed me the most" Toushirou sighed.

Karin took a sip of her hot chocolate, expecting him to continue. He did.

"I just can't stand women who have no dignity for themselves; it's not fair for me or them. You can't imagine how I felt when you didn't act like them. How shocked I was when you insulted me"

Karin looked at him oddly.

"Well, try to help me imagine" she urged. Toushirou took a deep breath and set his hot chocolate on the counter nearby. He then faced Karin.

"I thought you were unapproachable, untamed, and ill-mannered for what you said, but it was shocking, refreshing, and oddly pleasing to know that someone could still gather up the nerve to call me an arrogant asshole…" he smirked as he looked into his girlfriend's violet eyes. "And I'm so happy you did, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to know how remarkable you are"

Karin smiled softly before setting her hot cocoa down on the counter as well. She then reached up and wrapped her arms around Toushirou's neck as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who knew being rude could get such a great guy" she murmured as Toushirou smirked before their lips made contact.

But before they could really enjoy themselves, they were rudely interrupted.

"Ahem" someone coughed loudly.

The two instantly parted and looked to the interruption to see it was none other than Kentoru.

"Two teenagers. Kissing. Without any mistletoe above their heads. Naughty, naughty" he replied while wagging his scolding finger at them.

"Get a life, Kentoru" Karin ordered.

"Your dad is ready to light up the Christmas tree. He wants you to see it if you're not too busy swapping spit with Toushirou" Kentoru informed with a broad smile.

And with that he disappeared around the corner.

"And I'd better not catch you two making out again without a single sprig of mistletoe above your heads" he shouted back after disappearing.

Karin shook her head at her best friend's antics.

"We really need to get him and Yuzu together" sighed Karin as she let go of Toushirou.

"I agreed" Toushirou responded before picking up his hot chocolate.

Karin did the same and then grabbed the Hitsugaya's hand as they made their way into the family room to look at the Christmas tree light up. Karin and Toushirou both stood in a corner of the room while everyone else sat down.

Toushirou watched as Kurosaki Isshin lit up the tree, and the plant sparkled and twinkled like never before. It shone throughout the entire room like a bright star. Toushirou had definitely seen Christmas trees before, who hasn't, but this one was different and Toushirou couldn't pinpoint why.

"Toushirou, do you see that star on top of the tree?" asked Karin as she pointed to the treetop, which pulled Toushirou out of his thoughts.

Toushirou looked up to the top of the tree to see the star. It definitely was not like other Christmas stars. It looked like a golden spiked ball. Toushirou looked at it oddly.

"Yeah" he finally replied.

"That used to be my mom's favorite star. She used to say that every spike represented another great reason she celebrated Christmas. Five points just weren't good enough for her" Karin explained with a soft chuckle.

Toushirou looked down at her before intertwining her fingers with his.

"I think that that star is perfect for today. It makes you remember all the reasons why today is so brilliant… and amazing" Toushirou noticed.

Karin laid her head on his shoulder as everyone else in the room 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the tree.

After the light show was over, Karin remembered something she wanted to show Toushirou.

"Toushirou, come on" she ordered as she ran over to her stairs. Toushirou looked at her, quizzically before cautiously following after her.

Karin walked into her room and opened the window. She handed her hot chocolate cup to the boy with sea-green eyes before progressing out of the window. Once she was out, she took both Toushirou's cup and her own and motioned for him to follow. Toushirou confusedly followed her out of the said window as he wondered what was so important that he had to escape out of a window at eleven o' clock at night.

"Look at this" she instructed once Toushirou was out.

Toushirou followed her gaze and looked up at the sky. There were so many stars! Even the lights from the various houses decorated in a Christmassy fashion couldn't shield the stars that outshone them.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Karin asked as she handed him his drink.

"Extremely" he said, stuck in a daze from the stars.

Karin sat down and Toushirou did the same next to her as they looked up and watched. Soon their cups were emptied and they began to get tired. Karin and Toushirou laid down on the rooftop, Karin's head on Toushirou's chest and Toushirou's arm around Karin's shoulder, just talking until a fatigue filled silence took over.

"Toushirou?" asked Karin, breaking the silence.

"What?" he replied. Karin yawned.

"It's cold" she replied. Toushirou chuckled.

He then lifted up his other arm to see his wristwatch.

"I'm not surprised it's cold. It is Christmas morning after all" he reminded.

"Yeah, but- wait! What?" she asked, suddenly alert.

"I said its Christmas morning, so there's no doubt it's going to be cold" he answered, looked at the alert Karin strangely.

"It's Christmas, oh my gosh, Toushirou!" she exclaimed before getting up and running inside her room.

Toushirou quickly followed the once tired, but now excited, teenager. He followed her as she ran into the family room and straight to the tree. She fell to her knees in front of the colorful boxes.

"Karin" Toushirou hissed, knowing what Karin was about to do.

Karin immediately stopped her hyper rampage to look at the white-haired boy behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he questioned incredulously.

"Opening my presents, it is Christmas, right?"

"Karin, it is 12:30 in the morning"

"Christmas is Christmas, no matter how early it is"

"Why don't you wait till morning, like a normal person" he suggested.

"But I want to open my presents"

Toushirou rolled his eyes at her whine.

"Karin, you're acting childish"

"So?" Karin responded with a pout.

"Why don't you just open them later?"

"Because I want to open them now" she stated simply, like it was obvious.

"Karin-"

"Please, Toushi-kun" she cooed as she gave him the puppy dog face with her big violet eyes. Toushirou eyes narrowed at he tried to create a resistance to the cuteness. He, of course, failed at doing so.

"Fine, but only if you never call me Toushi-kun… ever again" he grumbled as he walked over and sat next to her.

Karin smiled brightly at him before she reached out both of her hands to grab all of her gifts.

"Just one" Toushirou added.

Karin sighed.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Fine, then the first present I open, will be yours" she muttered as she reached for Toushirou's gift.

She grabbed Toushirou present wrapped in black and white ribbons. She ripped off the paper and the ribbons to see a velvet black box. Karin opened he box and gasped. There in the case was a thin silver chain. The charm on the chain was a group of several small autumn leaves. One leaf was gold, one brown, one green, and one red.

"My favorite season" whispered Karin as she took the necklace out of the box.

"Yeah, the season we first met, remember?" he questioned. Karin nodded. How could she not remember?

"Merry Christmas" Toushirou commented. He then got to his feet.

Karin got to her feet as well and held out the necklace to him.

Toushirou gently took the necklace out of her hand and placed it around her neck. Karin pulled up her hair so that he could lock the jewelry. After that, Karin gathered the four charms in her hand and looked down at them with loving eyes before turning to Toushirou.

She intertwined her arms around his waist and placed her head in Toushirou's chest, which was now her favorite place to rest her head. Toushirou wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He chuckled silently when he heard her even breathing and steady heartbeat. He knew she was about to loose consciousness whether she liked it or not. Toushirou adapted to sleeping late, Karin, unfortunately, didn't.

"Come on" he commanded.

"What?" she asked.

Toushirou scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Karin sputtered, alert and confused, as she immediately threw her arms across his neck to keep herself from falling.

"Get some rest, Karin" Toushirou demanded as he walked up the stairs.

As Toushirou strolled, Karin smoothly drifted into sleep. Toushirou smiled as he heard Karin's soft snoring. He walked into Karin's room and laid the girl on her bed before pulling the covers over her body. He then looked down at his girlfriend's sleeping form and genuinely smiled.

He bent down to kiss the girl's forehead before leaving the Kurosaki household that morning.

* * *

**Well, that was the ever fluffy 25th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it. Please review.**


	26. Lessons Learned

**This is chapter 26th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 26-Lessons Learned

Karin headed to the Bleach café around noon. She trudged trough the snow on the sidewalk that led up to her destination. When she made it to the door on Christmas day, she wrathfully burst through it before taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

In the café there were only a few people, considering it was Christmas and all. That, however, didn't stop the café from becoming silent as the looked at the girl march over to a white haired waiter.

"Toushirou" she harshly whispered.

Toushirou looked to his side to see Karin. He looked at her quizzically.

"Yes?" he acknowledged cautiously.

"We need to talk" she ordered.

Toushirou looked around himself and looked at the customers, who were staring. Then he looked back to Karin.

"Alright, let's go to the back room" he agreed, still rather confused.

The two then walked into the back room, where Ishida and Orihime were talking. When the couple entered, the older couple stopped their talking and looked up at the two.

"What's going on?" asked Orihime when she looked at Toushirou.

"Ask her" he replied nodding at Karin.

"I just wanted to know why you're here?" she asked calmly.

"Um… I work here" He answered. Karin sighed.

"Today's Christmas, Toushirou. You're not supposed to be working here on Christmas, you're supposed to be with me and my family, opening up gifts and such" she explained.

"Well, I had to work" he replied as he turned on the coffee machine and began filling up a cup that a customer was waiting for.

Karin opened her mouth for a quick retort, but decided against it and stayed calm.

"After Christmas, we were supposed to see Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee-chan off. Why weren't you there for that?" she asked.

"I already told you, I had to work, Karin" he repeated.

"You couldn't have gotten off work for just ten minutes to see my family off with me?" she asked, her voice holding more irritation then she had wanted.

"No, I couldn't have" Toushirou responded.

"Bad move" Uryu muttered as he and Orihime were still in the room.

"And why couldn't you? There's barely anyone here! Orihime or Uryu could've taken over" she noticed, getting angrier than she would have liked.

"Because I don't want them doing my job. If you had a job, you'd understand" he retorted.

"Really bad move" said Orihime as Uryu agreed.

"Excuse me?" Karin shouted angrily.

"And what's with you coming to my job to give me the third degree?" he responded coldly.

"I was just wondering which was more important: my family or your dumb job!" Karin shouted.

"You don't even have to ask! My job is way more significant to me than your family!" he yelled back.

"He did not just say that, did he?" Ishida quietly asked Orihime.

"Oh yeah" Orihime replied as she face-palmed her forehead.

"Is that so? Fine, then" she said as she walked towards the back door.

"And where are you going?" Toushirou questioned now kind of regretting what he had just yelled.

"Where am I going? To my insignificant family, you jerk!" she screamed before leaving through the back door and slamming it on her way out.

Toushirou looked at the door angrily for a second, before sighing. He then picked a plate of coffees and other hot drinks.

"Uryu-kun, can you please take care of Hitsugaya-kun's customers, so that I can have a talk with him?" Orihime asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"Sure, but don't be too hard on him" the Ishida obliged as he took the plate from Toushirou's hands and walked out of the door.

Toushirou turned to Orihime, who was looking at him disappointedly. He walked over to the table and sat down across from the redhead.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" she sighed from looking the boy in the eye. "Why did you have to go and say that to Karin-chan?"

"I didn't want to be that harsh, it's just… she made me so mad… she didn't understand…" he replied.

"You said that you're job was more important than her, when I know for a fact that it isn't" Orihime scolded.

"I didn't say my job was more important to me than _her_, I said it was more important to me than _her family_"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, you know how she feels about her family. It's like you insulted her as a person" she explained strictly.

Now, Toushirou knew that whenever Orihime used his full name, she meant business. What he didn't know was why Karin had asked of her family's importance to him anyways.

"Why would she ask me how I feel about her family compared to my work?" he questioned desperately to Orihime.

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"Because you chose it over her family, which meant the world to her! Now, get this straight: she loves you, even with what you just said to her. She also loves her family, even though she thinks you don't feel the same. And I imagine that if she could combine the two things she loves most in the world, well… she'd just overflow with happiness"

Toushirou eyes widened with realization before they softened with guilt. He sighed, now feeling bad for how he yelled at her. He felt like scum for keeping the girl he loved away from something that would've truly made her happy.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"First, I suggest you let her cool off. Tomorrow is one of the mornings you see her, right? You can do all the apologizing you want, then" Orihime suggested before she got up to her feet.

Toushirou nodded understandingly.

As she began to walk out of the back room, she suddenly stopped and looked back at Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yes" he responded as he looked at her.

"Remember, this was your first fight with your girlfriend. It was bound to happen sooner or later so learn from this experience"

And with that she left. Toushirou looked at the door she just left the room from and dreaded the thought that the fight he just had with Karin would only be the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

**Well that was the 26th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	27. Seeking Approval

**This is the 27th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 27- Seeking Approval

Karin and Toushirou were walking over to the Hitsugaya household on the morning of New Years Eve. Things were running rather smoothly after the apology. Well, it really couldn't be called an apology since there wasn't a mention of the word 'sorry'.

_Flashback_

_Karin walked to the restaurant the morning after their fight. She felt so guilty._

_I had been rather selfish. I mean, it's __**my **__family, not his. They don't have to be one of the top priorities in his life, like they are for me. I can't believe I made such a big fuss over it._

_She walked into the café to see Toushirou walk out of the backroom with two cups. He looked up when he heard the door close. For a moment they just stared at each other, not knowing what else to do._

_Suddenly Toushirou walked over to her and handed her one of the two steaming cups. _

"_Here" he said. _

_Karin took the cup without a word, still not knowing what to say._

_Toushirou then turned around and began walking to one of the empty tables of the restaurant, but he stopped abruptly as Karin watched him._

"_Karin," Toushirou called._

_Karin looked at him, giving him her attention._

"_I love you, you know that, right?" he asked and Karin may have been mistaken, but his voice sounded unsure to her._

_Karin was surprised when asked her that, but then a soft smile crossed her features._

"_I know, and I love you too"_

_That was all it took._

_Flashback over_

Things had been great, even though they had spoken a word of the fight since.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been to your house, Toushirou" Karin noticed as they walked.

"Yeah, it is, sorry for not having you over sooner" he apologized.

"No big deal, it wasn't like I was curious or anything" Karin stated.

Toushirou stopped and looked down at her with a knowing smirk.

"Okay, maybe a little" she admitted.

"Thought so" he said as they continued walking.

"So when are your sisters going to be there?" asked Karin.

"They said they would be coming early, but I'm not sure how early. Considering this is Rangiku, it might be around noon and she might have a hangover" Toushirou sighed.

Karin looked at him oddly.

"Why do you say stuff like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" he replied.

"Like 'she might have a hangover' when you haven't even seen her" Karin answered.

"Because it's true! I'm making a prediction that she'll have a hangover" he repeated.

"But your predicting bad things about your sibling" Karin notified.

Realization suddenly crossed Toushirou eyes. A slight chuckle then passed from his lips. Karin looked at him quizzically.

"What's so funny?" Karin asked.

"It's nothing, I guess I just forgot that drinking alcohol is a not a good thing to average people" he proclaimed.

"Your sister's not an average person?" Karin questioned.

"Karin, I was thirteen the first time I saw Rangiku drunk. And she's been drinking ever since, so I'm kind of used to it. Believe me, when I say that she might have a hangover, I'm just making an observation" he restated.

"Wow, she sounds like a party"

"Some would say that a party isn't a party until Rangiku gets there"

"Can't wait to meet her, and you're other sister too" Karin claimed.

"I think you'll really like Momo" Toushirou assured.

Soon they made it to the Hitsugaya household. Karin walked into the family room to see a familiar blond haired manager.

"Hey, Urahara-san" greeted Karin.

Kisuke looked up at the two teen that had just entered the room. He smiled cheerfully.

"Hello, you two"

"Uncle" Toushirou replied.

"Aw, no need to be so grouchy especially when you're… girlfriend… is visiting" he cooed, breaking into fits of laughter when saying 'girlfriend'.

"Jovial bastard" Toushirou seethed as he and Karin headed up to the Toushirou's bedroom.

"Keep the door open! I wouldn't want you two doing anything naughty while I wasn't looking!" Kisuke yelled, causing the two to blush before going into the room. They left the door open anyway.

Karin sat down and looked around Toushirou's room.

"Wow, this room is kind of bor-"

Toushirou glared at her.

"-mature! I was totally going to say mature" Karin replied while laughing awkwardly.

"I bet you were" he replied as he sat in his desk chair.

Karin laid across Toushirou's bed as a sad smile crossed her lips. Toushirou rolled over to her in his desk chair until he was right beside the bed.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as he sat backwards in his chair, looking down at her.

"Well, it's just… you've already met my family, and you see how well that turned out with Ichigo out for blood" she remembered.

"Don't remind me" Toushirou instructed as the thought of a rabid Ichigo entered his mind.

"I just hope they like me" she continued, chuckling sadly as she sat up.

"I'm positive they'll like you" Toushirou promised.

DING-DONG

"That's them" Toushirou replied as he looked in the direction of the door. He then looked back to Karin.

"Shall we?"

Karin nodded and they both got up and headed for the door.

* * *

**Well that was the 27th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you liked, loved, and adored it. Please review.**


	28. Cheerful Families

**This is the 28th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love, like, or adore this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 28-Cheerful Families

Toushirou opened the door and Karin watched as a pair of arms reached out and pulled him in a bone breaking hug. Karin was rather surprised to see Toushirou struggle, but then figured it out as she noticed that his face was trapped in the huge breasts of a carefree looking blonde.

"Rangiku, I swear" Toushirou scolded once he finally managed to free himself.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you, Toushirou" she cheered.

"Shirou-chan" the other, smaller, girl greeted shyly as she stepped into the house.

"Hey, Momo" Toushirou softly greeted back.

"You've gotten taller" Momo noticed cheerfully.

"So you noticed that, too?" asked Rangiku as she looked Toushirou up and down.

"There something else that's different about you, Toushirou" notified the smaller girl.

"Yeah, she's right, but I can't quite put my finger on it" muttered Rangiku as examined Toushirou once more.

"Well, while you analyze, there's someone I want you both to meet" Toushirou notified before looking towards Karin.

He immediately walked over to her and held her hands while intertwining her fingers with his.

"This is my girlfriend, Karin" he introduced, not looking away from the girl.

"Ah, so this is the Karin that I've been dying to meet" claimed Rangiku as she walked over to Karin as Momo followed.

Rangiku opened her arms for a hug.

"Don't hug her, Onee-chan. You might suffocate her" Toushirou warned.

Rangiku pouted. "Fine". And instead she smiled at Karin warmly.

Karin was about to bow in response, but Rangiku's hand planted itself on her shoulder.

"Please, don't be so formal, Karin-chan" the busty woman ordered.

"Oh, uh… sorry, Rangiku-san" Karin stuttered.

"No big deal, and call me, Rangiku, silly" she again ordered cheerfully.

"Sure" Karin replied, before looking at Momo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Karin. Shirou-chan has told us so much about you on the phone" she informed.

"You won't believe how shocked we were when we heard that Toushirou was in love, with a soccer player no less!" proclaimed Rangiku.

The taller woman then moved her hand from Karin's shoulder to Toushirou's and looked him in the eye.

"And it's about time, Toushirou" she replied.

"Don't start, Rangiku" he threatened.

"All I'm say is that after all the blind dates I put you through; you decide to fall in love with someone when I had no hand in it"

"That how it's supposed to happen, Onee-chan"

"I didn't even know you were into the sporty type! You should've told me!"

Toushirou and Momo shook their heads while both thinking 'here we go again'.

"But seriously Toushirou, do you know what you told me when I asked you for what you look for in a girl?" Rangiku questioned.

"Yes, I asked for a smart, mature, girl older than me with brunette hair that liked to read" he remembered.

"Exactly!"

"You don't get it, Onee-chan" he replied as he looked down at his girlfriend lovingly. "She defied every rule and she's my complete opposite. I couldn't love her more if I tried"

Karin smiled softly before reaching up to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're right, I like her better than the description you gave anyway" assured Rangiku.

"Well, at least we figured out what was so different about him, right Rangiku?" urged Momo.

"Definitely" replied the strawberry blonde.

"He's actually happy" they both said in unison before walking into to the family room to say hello to their favorite uncle.

Karin had to chuckle. She didn't think Toushirou's sisters would end up feeling… really close to family for her already.

"They're everything you said they would be" replied Karin.

"Yeah, I kind of wished that Rangiku had changed a bit, but still you've gotta love her" Toushirou sighed.

Karin looked up at him. Though he had said that he wanted to change Rangiku, Karin had never seen her boyfriend so content, so at ease.

_I guess that before I came along, the only ones he could ever show the real him to were his sisters. He talks like they irate him, but I don't think I've ever seen him this comfortable._

"Come on, were better occupy Rangiku before she goes on a hunt for alcohol" Toushirou replied as he took her hand again and headed into the family room where the rest of the family was.

The two sat on the loveseat couch. Rangiku and Momo on the other couch and Urahara in the arm chair.

"It's good to be together again like this" Kisuke said.

"But it's not like it usually is. Instead of Toushirou actually brooding, he has a girlfriend to kiss this year" giggled Momo.

"Yeah, tease all you want" stated Toushirou as he rolled his eyes.

"It's true though, Karin-chan. Toushirou used to brood all the time with a scowl on his face. Talk about depressing!" Rangiku joked. Everyone laughed at her joke except for Toushirou.

"I don't find that funny" he commented as the old scowl came back to his face.

"Fine, fine, let's get down to business then, shall we, Toushirou? Now, spill, where did you put my sake?" Rangiku glared.

"A place that you'd never look. Don't worry though, I'll bring it out when the celebration begins" he replied with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's cruel, Toushirou"

"Now, I get that whole 'she might have a hangover' thing from before" Karin whispered.

"You learn to get used to that sort of thing" he murmured back to her.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about? Not something super dirty, I hope! I didn't know you were into those types of things, Toushirou" Rangiku teased, making both teenagers blush considerably at what came into their heads when she made such a comment.

_She's worst than Urahara!_

* * *

**Well, that was the 28th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	29. Good for Each Other

**This is the 29th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 29- Good for Each Other

**Time: 11:45 pm**

Karin was laughing at the stories told by Rangiku of when Toushirou was younger.

"Wow, Toushirou, you were such a mean kid" Karin laughed.

"The guy had it coming, he was harassing Rangiku!" Toushirou defended.

"Harassing? I was sixteen at the time and he was just flirting. You didn't have to kick him in the soft spot" Rangiku reminded.

"Still, I can't believe that a nine-year-old took down a guy who was seventeen with just a kick to… 'Where the sun don't shine'. Then again, this is a nine-year-old Toushirou we're talking about" Urahara chuckled as Momo giggled.

"Oh, don't worry Shirou-chan. I know you only attacked that guy because you were trying to protect me. You're such a great baby brother" Rangiku cooed.

"Don't call me a 'baby brother'" he grumbled.

"Well, anyway, that was nothing compared to this time when he was four and-"

"I think that's enough of the stories, Onee-chan" Toushirou interrupted.

**Time: 11:50 pm**

"Hey, it's almost midnight!" exclaimed Momo when she looked at her watch.

"You're right, and as promised, I'll go get the alcohol" assured Toushirou as he got up from his seat on the couch.

"Yay!" cried the Rangiku and Kisuke.

Toushirou shook his head at their behavior before leaving.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it" replied Urahara as he got up from his seat on the armchair to answer the phone, leaving the three girls alone.

"Karin-chan" called Rangiku.

"Yeah?" replied Karin.

"I really must say thank you to you" Rangiku stated.

"Why?" inquired Karin.

"Look at what you've done to him" she commented.

"Who?" Karin questioned, still unsure of what she was talking about.

"Toushirou" answered Momo.

"You've really altered him. I must thank you for that" Rangiku re-thanked.

"It wasn't a big-"

"You're wrong, it was a big deal. Toushirou was one of those people who believed that true love was overrated. He believed that if he never found love then he would be completely okay with that. You proved his beliefs wrong" notified Rangiku.

"As weird as this sounds, I think I should be thanking him a lot more than he should thank me. Toushirou has showed me so many things that I would've been blinded to if it hadn't been for him" Karin muttered softly.

"I haven't known Toushirou since birth like Rangiku has. I won't pretend that I have. But I've known him for a good twelve years, and I've never seen him this happy before. You must be doing something right" Momo noticed with a bright smile.

"I guess" Karin shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

She really couldn't believe how much she had changed Toushirou. In fact, she thought that between the two of them, she was the one that had come the farthest to get to the happiness that was their relationship. What a shocker.

"Now, I'm not going to toot my own horn, but I must say that I raised that brat pretty well if he ended up with someone like you" Rangiku boasted.

The other two women sighed at her boast.

* * *

**Time: 11:56 pm**

Toushirou came downstairs with two cases of sake.

"My sake!" cheered Rangiku as she made a beeline straight for the cases in her little brother's hands.

"Go easy, Onee-chan" he ordered before giving her the cases.

"As if!" she shouted before she started her one man beer guzzling contest.

Toushirou sighed at his older sister before going over to his other sibling.

"Momo, have you seen Karin?" he asked. Momo put a finger to her chin and gave the facial expression of thinking.

"Um… I think she went into the kitchen to find a non-alcoholic drink to celebrate the new years with" Momo remembered.

"Thanks" he responded before walking into the kitchen.

He saw Karin trying to dig something out of the fridge of his kitchen.

"Hey" Toushirou greeted.

Karin immediately pulled herself out of the refrigerator and looked to see who the voice that she had just heard had belonged to.

"Oh, hey" acknowledged Karin as she closed the fridge and walked over to him.

"Come on" Toushirou instructed as he took her hand in his and led to her up to his room.

He then let go of Karin's hand and moved over to a big curtain that Karin actually hadn't noticed earlier. Toushirou pulled the curtains away to show a sliding door that led to the balcony outside his room.

"I never usually go on this balcony, so it's just been here" he informed before pulling the door open.

He walked outside and Karin followed him. Karin leaned on the railing bordering the balcony. Toushirou stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karin turned back to him and smiled as she placed her hands over his.

**Time: 11:59 pm**

"Wait for it…" Toushirou instructed, his voice filled with suspense.

"Wait for what?" asked Karin, confused.

**Time: 12:00 am**

Boom!

Karin immediately turned her head to see colorful fireworks in the distance. Her mouth opened wide in awe as her eyes widened. She then quickly turned her neck to look back at her boyfriend's face.

"I thought you might like to see the show" he summarized before looking down at her. "Happy new years"

Karin smiled and gave Toushirou's lips a long, passionate kiss. Toushirou reacted to the kiss with enthusiasm. They parted soon after and looked back towards the booming fireworks.

* * *

**This is the 29th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all liked this fluff filled chapter. Please review.**


	30. Decisions To Make

**This is the 30th chapter of At Your Service. Yay, we made it to 30! I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 30- Decisions To Make

It's been a week since New Years and Karin and Toushirou couldn't be happier. They spend their weekends and free days together. They really emit the glow of a happy couple.

This morning, Karin and Toushirou were talking and walking hand and hand to the Café. They had become nearly inseparable, though they hadn't realized it, since New Years. Karin sat down at a table nearby once they got to the café.

Toushirou left to get the coffees for the two. As Karin waited, Urahara walked through the door.

"Good morning, Urahara-san" greeted Karin.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-chan" Urahara acknowledged.

The two had known each other through Toushirou, and they shared a mutual nephew's girlfriend/boyfriend's uncle relationship.

So, you can imagine Karin's surprise when Kisuke suddenly stopped as he passed her and looked back over to her.

"Kurosaki Karin, can you come to my office when Toushirou gets off work tomorrow? There's something I want to talk to you about" he requested before continuing on his way to his office. Karin looked at his back confusedly.

Karin looked oddly at the place where Urahara was standing for a while. She didn't even notice Toushirou come out with the drinks.

"Karin, are you listening?" he asked, pulling Karin out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" she responded as she looked at Toushirou.

"I said: is there something wrong?" Toushirou repeated, looking at Karin worriedly.

"Oh, sorry! No, nothing's wrong, didn't mean to worry you" she replied sheepishly.

Toushirou quirked an eyebrow at her, and stared at her quizzically. Of course, he knew she was lying, but if she really didn't want to tell what was up, then he would not pry. Karin then immediately changed the subject, but thoughts were still scuffling through in her head.

_What does he want to talk to me about? Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

Karin walked through Karakura high as her thoughts continued to worry her. She had decided she wasn't going to tell Toushirou about them. He might get just as worried as she was and Karin didn't want that.

"Kurosaki!" yelled the teacher.

"Yes, sir" Karin instantly responded.

"If you're quite finished in your fantasy world, why don't you show us all how to solve the problem on the board?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir" Karin replied as the rest of the class giggled at her.

* * *

Later that day, when Toushirou got off work, Karin walked into the café. It was slightly busy, but not busy enough for Uryu and Orihime to miss her walking into the through the doorway.

They watched her walk into through another door as well, the manager's office door.

Karin closed the door behind her once she was in the room and she sat down in a chair that was right across from the manager's desk, where Urahara was sitting.

"Glad you could make it, Kurosaki-chan" he greeted cheerfully as Karin sat down.

"Well, I have to admit, you worried me a bit calling me here, Urahara-san" Karin confessed.

Kisuke then put on a genuinely confused expression, before his sadistic grin came back into place.

"There was no need to worry, Kurosaki, you're not in trouble or anything" he informed.

"So then, why am I here?"

"I just want to inform you that Toushirou has gotten a raise in his pay" Kisuke notified.

"That's great!" Karin replied happily.

She was always proud of how hard her boyfriend worked. She believed that it was about time he had gotten a raise.

"Yes, it is, but that also means he'll be leaving for college sooner than later" Kisuke reminded.

Karin's world at that moment seemed to come crashing down, and the proud smile she wore faded from her face. Only then did she remember.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Anyway, if you're so smart why don't you actually go to college instead of staying around here?" she questioned._

"_Because college cost money, money that I have to work in this café to get" he replied._

"_But I thought you said that you were staying with your uncle and that he's the manager of the café, wouldn't he pay for you're college tuition?" asked Karin concerned._

"_He's paying for half, and even that's a lot. I come from sort of a poor family" he stated._

_FLASHBACK END_

"I see" Karin muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry if I've saddened you, Kurosaki-chan. Maybe I should've let him tell you-"

"No, I'm fine, Urahara-san. Thank you for telling me" replied Karin in a sad monotone.

Karin stood up, not really caring if Urahara had more to say to her or not. She left the café. She felt like she was on the titanic after it hit the iceberg.

* * *

_I don't understand why I'm so upset about this. I knew this was coming, but…_

_I don't… I don't want him to go_

Karin was then disgusted with herself as she laid on the roof looking up at the bright moon. She couldn't believe what she herself was thinking.

_When did I get so selfish? Even if I don't want him to go, I want to him be happy. After everything he's been through, he deserves to be happy. _

Sure, she wanted him to be happy, but that didn't make the fear of him leaving her go away.

She sighed sadly as she made her decision.

_No matter how much I want him to stay, if there's even the slightest hint that he wants to go to college, then I'll let him go. I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise._

_For now, I'll just stay with him as long as I can._

With her decision made she decided to get some sleep, and put her thoughts to rest.

* * *

**Well, that was the 30th chapter of At Your Service.**

**I'm so happy we made it to thirty!**

**I hope you all loved this chapter. Please review.**


	31. People Always Leave

**This is the 31st chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 31- People Always Leave

Karin and Kentoru walked to Karakura high that morning for soccer practice once again.

"Kurosaki-taichou, Honji-fukutaichou" their coach greeted them.

"Morning, Coach" Kentoru replied.

"Sup, coach" Karin acknowledged.

"So, the season will be ending in a month or two" their coach notified.

"Yup, it's been a good year though" replied Karin as she looked over the field where she had played so many times before.

"It's going to be depressing when we leave this school" said Kentoru.

"Yeah, and it's going to feel awful to see my star players head off to bigger and better things" coach sighed.

As every teacher, he was proud of his players, but it would pain him to see them go. Karin felt the same way as she looked over the field where her kohai teammates practiced their skills.

"Don't go crying, Karin" Kentoru chuckled.

It may have sounded like a tease, but it was actually true. If there was ever anything Karin would cry over, it'd be her family and her soccer.

Karin punched him lightly in his arm anyway.

"Well, since I know you two feel so passionately about this team, you're going to choose our next taichou and fukutaichou" the coach decided.

"What? Really?" asked a surprised Kentoru. Karin's face also held a good amount of shock.

"Yep, let me know your decision by the end of the season" he replied before walking over to give corrective criticism to his players.

"I can't believe he's letting us choose" muttered Kentoru with a broad smile as he looked over the players.

"It's not going to be easy with this group of nutcases" chuckled Karin.

"Got that right" agreed Kentoru with an excited smile.

* * *

After school, the twins and Kentoru walked to the café. They talked animatedly as they walked on the sidewalk.

"I haven't seen Surai in a while" Yuzu realized.

"I heard that her dad got remarried and that her new stepmother sent her off to an all girls boarding school" gossiped Kentoru.

"Surai? In an all girls boarding school? She must be miserable" Yuzu giggled at the thought of flirty Surai with no boys around to flirt with.

"Who knows? Surai probably has a boyfriend for the weekends" Karin joked.

Even though she was making jokes, Karin was actually hoping that Surai hadn't left. Surai had been the friend of the Kurosaki twins for a couple of years. She knew Surai hated saying goodbye, but the brunette could have at least told them that she was leaving. Karin knew Yuzu felt the same as her. Both the twins made jokes because they knew if they didn't laugh, they would cry.

Soon, the trio made it to the café.

"I need to use the lady's room" Yuzu notified before heading to the restrooms.

Karin and Kentoru headed for an empty table. As they sat down at one, Toushirou walked over.

"Hey" he greeted them as he sat next to his girlfriend and across from Kentoru.

"Hey, Toushirou" Karin greeted guardedly.

How could she not? Every time Toushirou was even near her, she thought of what it would be like if he wasn't. It had been a week since Urahara had informed her that Toushirou might be leaving for college soon and her new attitude towards him was beginning to show, especially to one person in particular.

"Hitsugaya-kun, table four is waiting for you to take their order" Orihime called as she walked down an isle of tables.

"Coming" Toushirou complied before getting up and walking to another table.

As Toushirou left, Kentoru turned to Karin and stared at her. This, in turn, made Karin incredibly uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring?" she finally asked when she could no longer stand his gaze.

"I'm trying to figure out what's up with you" he answered.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird for a few days now, especially around Toushirou" Kentoru noticed.

"Have not" Karin denied.

"Karin, what's wrong?" he asked, completely ignoring her denial.

"Nothing" she replied immediately.

"Obviously, it's something. Is there trouble in paradise?" he questioned genuinely.

"No, nothing's wrong" Karin retorted, now starting to get annoyed by her best friend's nosiness.

"Then what's got you acting so… gloomy around Toushirou?"

"I'm not gloomy"

"That's because you're trying to hide it and that may work for Toushirou, but I know you far too well"

Then a stubborn silence took over.

"You're not going to drop it, are you?" Karin asked after the silence.

"Not even a little bit" he proclaimed, his soft voice filled with concern.

Karin sighed, before letting how melancholy she felt inside, show outside.

"He got a raise in his paycheck…" she answered simply.

"And?" he urged, knowing that couldn't be all.

"And he's getting closer to collecting all the money he needs for college" Karin stated softly.

"Oh… now I get it" Kentoru replied slowly as he looked at Karin with sympathetic eyes.

Karin just looked down into her lap, so she didn't notice when Kentoru got up and moved to the seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her side and let Karin rest her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Ka-chan. I'm sure Toushirou's not going to leave you behind" Kentoru stated confidently.

Normally, if Kentoru ever called Karin 'Ka-chan', he would get a bruise in an unfortunate place, but Karin was just thankful that he was with her at that moment. Still, the 'Ka-chan' comment did not go unnoticed.

"Thanks, lil' Ken-chan"

* * *

**Well, that was the depressing 31st chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	32. No Sacrifices

**This is the 32nd chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this one; it's going to get dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 32- No Sacrifices

Since Toushirou had to continue working, Kentoru walked Karin and Yuzu home. Kentoru explained to Yuzu what was going on with Karin, which Yuzu completely understood. Yuzu had known something was up with her twin, but she knew Karin wouldn't just come out and say anything.

"Karin-chan, I wished you would have told me" Yuzu said once Kentoru was done explaining.

"Sorry, Yuzu, but I didn't want you to worry" Karin apologized.

"Karin-chan, you know you can count on me for anything" Yuzu reminded.

"Hey, Karin, I've been thinking-"

"What have I told you about doing that" Karin scolded.

"Very funny. Seriously, I've been thinking about this for a while and I think that you should take some time off soccer. I can handle the team. Besides, I think you and Toushirou need to have a talk" Kentoru notified.

Karin stopped dead her tracks glared over at Kentoru.

"No way! And since when were you my relationship counselor?" she retorted.

"Come on, Karin. You and Toushirou obviously have problems that need to be worked out, so missing out on a few practices would really do you some good" Kentoru reasoned as they started walking again.

"I said no, Kentoru! There is no way I'm gonna bail on my team because I'm having relationship troubles. Plus, you know that we have a huge game coming up that decides if our team is going to the play offs" she reminded angrily.

_How could he even think that I would give up on my team, now of all times? And why is he in my business when it comes to Toushirou? I mean, I love Kentoru like a brother and all, but when had he gotten so nosy?_

"Of course, I know that. How could I forget, Karin? I'm just saying that you need some personal time. Now tell me, which is more important, soccer or Toushirou?" Kentoru questioned.

"Toushirou! But that doesn't mean soccer isn't just as important" Karin shouted back at Kentoru.

_How dare he even ask me that!_

"Alright, alright, calm down you two" reasoned Yuzu as they neared the Kurosaki clinic.

"You know, Karin, I'm not so sure you've got your priorities straight" Kentoru notified as they neared the door.

Yuzu walked in the house, but when Karin heard Kentoru's comment she turned around and faced him, a harsh glare in her eyes.

"Excuse me! Why don't you worry about your own priorities and stop giving me ultimatums, _vice _captain" Karin commanded as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Kentoru, at that moment, looked angry as hell.

"Karin, I'm only your subordinate on the field. I can't believe how power hungry you're getting!" Kentoru shouted. "Ever since you met Toushirou, you've been more and more reliant on that control you so desperately need"

Now, Kentoru didn't really mean to say that last sentence, but he was just so mad at being called vice captain that he said meanest thing he could think of.

Karin was furious.

"WHAT? Oh, that's it Honji, you're a dead man!" Karin threatened.

"Yeah, like that the first time you've ever said that"

This only made Karin angrier.

With all the emotions built up inside her, and add the fact that she was drunk on her own anger, she suddenly developed an impulse. She acted on it without thinking of possible consequences and soon regretted her actions.

SLAP!

Karin hadn't even realized what she had done until after her hand made contact. The sound of her hand on Kentoru's cheek seemed to make her sober from her anger.

Both teens looked at each other, shocked. Karin then immediately retracted her hand.

"Kentoru, I… I didn't mean… I'm sorry… I…" but Karin didn't know what to say as Kentoru, still stunned, touched his reddened cheek.

He then looked up at Karin with a mixture of sadness and disgust in his eyes.

"So that's how it's going to be? I'll be seeing you then, Kurosaki" he replied softly before turning and walking away.

When Kentoru, her Kentoru, had called her Kurosaki, Karin felt so guilty, so angry, and so saddened that she couldn't even breathe straight.

* * *

The next day, in a complete state of melancholy, Karin decided to skip school. She had told Yuzu she was going to school early, when in fact she wasn't going at all.

Karin walked through the busy morning streets, feeling her own depression start to sink in. She had lost her best friend, was about to loose her boyfriend, and she had no one to blame, but herself.

The lonely Kurosaki rounded the next corner and walked down the street where the bleach café was placed. She passed by the restaurant without even taking a look in the window.

Karin continued her walk before she ended up in a place where she knew she would, the graveyards and cemeteries. Karin passed different stones for different people until she found a name she knew. Masaki Kurosaki.

Karin sat in front of the gravestone. She didn't make a sound as she just stared at the stone, as if waiting for it to start up a conversation. The silence dragged on.

Karin relaxed in front of the stone as the snow began to fall around her. It was still winter, but as Karin watched the snow melt quickly as it touched the ground, she knew the spring would be coming soon.

"Mom, I wish you could talk to me" she finally said as she looked up from the snow and back to the stone.

There was no response.

"What would you do if dad left you, mom?" she asked the stone.

No response.

"I suppose you would run after him, but what if… it was best for him not to stay with you?" Karin asked again.

Still no response.

"Dad always said that you were someone who would put herself at risk to protect someone she cares for. A martyr" Karin remembered.

The cold wind rushed through her dark hair. Silence over took once again.

"I'm no martyr" she stated in the cold wind.

She then realized her face felt cold as if it were frozen. She touched her cheeks to feel cold tears. More tears seemed to fall. Karin quickly brushed them away with her sleeve so that the tears wouldn't freeze on her face. The temperature of the air seemed to drop more. Karin knew she could no longer stay or she would get a cold.

"I'll see you around, mom" Karin said before getting up to her feet and heading back to her house.

* * *

**Well that was the dramatic 32nd chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all loved it.**

**Now I just wanted to say that school is getting back in tomorrow, at least it is for me, and I wish you all the best of luck in the coming school year if you're still in school like I am.**

**Please review.**


	33. A New Martyr

**This is the 33rd chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this one.**

_**READ THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 33- A New Martyr

Karin walked away from her mother's tombstone and was heading for her house. The snow, which was falling slow and serene, was beginning to rush to the ground. Karin mentally cursed herself for not wearing thicker clothing.

"Miss!" a raspy voice called.

Karin turned to the voice. It had come from an old man. He was wearing a thick over coat on his withered body. Karin silently envied the man for his coat.

The aged man hurried over to her.

"Miss, you do realize that a blizzard is beginning to form, don't you?" he asked.

"No" Karin replied simply.

"There's no way you'll make it home in this weather, Miss" he notified with a laugh.

Karin looked at the direction of her house and then looked up to the see snow falling harder. She could feel the wind picking up as well. The old man was right.

"Do you live nearby?" Karin asked him.

"Yes, I'm the keeper of this cemetery. Come with me" he instructed as he turned and began walking against the strong winds.

With the wind pushing down on them, it had been harder to get to the little building at the end of the cemetery. Once they finally did make it, Karin put her thin jacket on the coat hanger near the door.

"You go sit down and I'll make some tea" replied the cemetery keeper as he too placed his coat on the hanger before heading to what Karin could only presume to be the kitchen.

Karin walked into a room where a small coffee table and a fire place were the only furniture held. Karin sat down in front of the fire place to warm herself up.

Soon the old man came with two steaming cups of tea. He handed one to Karin. She took it gratefully and took a sip.

"So what's a young lady like you doing in a cemetery?" he asked as he sat next to her by the fire.

"Just visiting my mother" Karin stated.

"Ah, I see. They say that children will always come to their parents for wisdom, even after they pass on, because adults, even gone, will always have seen more; know more" the old man spoke.

"Looking for wisdom, huh? Well, what if your parents do something that really isn't wise, like sacrificing their feelings to protect someone else?" Karin asked, though she meant to just keep it in her thoughts.

"Well, how do you know it wasn't wise? Maybe you just misunderstood. Maybe in the situation that the person was in, making a sacrifice was the wise thing to do" he replied.

Karin must've thought over that answer for quite a while because the old man had to bring her out of her trance.

"Miss!" he called.

Karin looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"The blizzard has passed" he proclaimed with a chuckled at Karin's obliviousness.

"Oh" Karin grunted.

She then rose to her feet and bowed to the man.

"Thank you for your warm hospitality" Karin thanked.

The man bowed as well.

"It was my pleasure" he said.

Karin then, after saying her goodbyes to the cemetery keeper, grabbed her jacket and left for home.

As she walked outside the snow was no longer falling. She listened to the sound of her feet crunching in the snow as she walked down the sidewalk.

She was somewhat at peace until someone tackled her out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Karin yelled before looking up to whoever tackled her to the ground. She was surprised to see on top of her was Kentoru.

"Karin! Where have you been?" he asked frantically as he panted puffs into he air.

"Okay, I can answer you, but only if you get off me" Karin bargained.

Kentoru quickly got to his feet and helped Karin up as well, which was weird to Karin when she thought he would still be miffed at her for slapping him. He was even calling her Karin again.

"Now answer my question: where have you been?" he repeated.

"I skipped school" Karin answered confusedly.

"I noticed" he notified, slightly annoyed. "Why did you though?"

"I… I'm sorry for yesterday" Karin apologized.

Kentoru was taken back by the sudden apology. "What?"

"I'm sorry for slapping you and calling you vice captain and… well everything" Karin apologized while looking anywhere but at his eyes.

"Don't tell me you skipped school because of that" Kentoru sighed.

"Partly" Karin admitted.

"Come here" he instructed as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Stop making me worry so much about you, idiot" he commanded.

"You were worried because I didn't show up for school?" asked Karin as they broke apart from their hug.

"Of course, me and Yuzu both" Kentoru claimed.

"Yuzu, too?" Karin asked sheepishly.

"You really are an idiot, Karin"

"But you gotta love me anyway"

"Oh, yeah! Speaking of love…"

"What?" asked Karin.

"Well, after school Yuzu and I rushed around the city to try and find you and went to your favorite places, including the Bleach café. When we got there, looking frantic, Toushirou asked what was wrong and we told him the truth. He got even more frantic than we did" Kentoru explained.

"WHAT? So he's still looking for me right now?" asked Karin, shocked.

"No, I told him to take Yuzu home when blizzard got hard" Kentoru replied.

Karin didn't know what gave her more warm fuzzies, the fact that Toushirou was worried enough about her that he went off work to look for her or the fact that her best friend had gone through the harsh blizzard, determined to find her.

Karin was a lot luckier than she thought.

As she walked home with Kentoru and got yelled by both Yuzu and Toushirou for scaring them half to death, she thought back to the words of the cemetery keeper.

"_Well, how do you know it wasn't wise? Maybe you just misunderstood. Maybe in the situation that the person was in, making a sacrifice was the wise thing to do" he had replied. _

Karin knew that she too had to make some wise sacrifices for the ones she loved. She had to sacrifice her own feelings and inner stability for the happiness of those around her.

And Karin was actually alright with it.

* * *

**Well this was the 33rd chapter of At Your Service.**

_**IMPORTANT NEWS:**_

_**THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I WANT EVERY ONE TO CHECK OUT!**_

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	34. A New Question

**This is the 34th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it. It is a day late unfortunately. I've been living under school work for days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 34- A New Question

Karin pulled on her soccer cleats as she sat in the girls' locker room. She pulled on the other cleat afterwards and stood up to her feet.

As she got to her feet, she unlatched her Christmas present from around of her neck. She then looked down at the leaf charm on the chain.

She and Toushirou had been doing rather well lately; even if Karin was hiding how she was really feeling about his college plan. For some reason, he hadn't said anything about his college plans. He hadn't even mentioned the subject of college when they were together.

Karin quickly shook the troubling thoughts out of her head. She had to stay focused for practice.

Karin gave the necklace a good squeeze for luck and then through it in her locker before running out to the field.

Kentoru was giving direction on more efficient goal kicks, so Karin headed over to the coach.

Karin and Kentoru were doing fine in their relationship as well. After that blizzard, they had nicely patched their friendship back up.

Yeah, things we pretty close to normal again as Karin looked over the fields. Spring had snuck up on them early too.

"Coach" Karin called.

"Morning, Kurosaki" he greeted as Karin stood by him.

"You sound sad, coach" Karin noticed.

"Only because I'm gonna miss my star players"

"You're such a softie" replied Kentoru as he walked over.

"And what if I am? This is the last season I'm gonna see you guys in case you forgot" he grumbled.

"Love you too, coach" replied Karin with a bright smile.

"Whatever. So have you two picked a new captain, yet?" he asked as he looked at the two players.

"No, not yet" replied Kentoru as Karin looked over her players.

"You better get a move on" he replied before blowing his whistle.

Everyone on the field stopped immediately when they heard the high pitched sound ring through their ears.

"Practice match, shirts versus skins" the coach instructed.

Karin and Kentoru smiled excitedly. They hadn't played a practice match in a while since it was too cold for anyone to take off their shirt and be a 'skin'.

The teams were easily separated. Kentoru was captain of the skins and Karin was captain of the shirts, for obvious reasons.

"Hey, taichou, it's a shame you couldn't be a skin. I mean, you'd give us an advantage" one of the 'skin' players joked.

The other players on the skin's team wolf whistled playfully and laughed loudly.

"Well, fortunately, I have really good aim. And with guys like you, I know exactly what to aim for and exactly what to _accidentally_ hit" Karin stated cheerfully.

The players who had made jokes looked at her wide eyed.

"Nice, guys. Now, when Karin gets done with you, she won't be the only girl on the team anymore" Kentoru laughed.

He had personally felt the sting of Karin's wrath, especially when it came to sexists. These guys didn't have a prayer.

* * *

Soon, the practice match was over.

A few boys were grabbing their crotches, doubled over in pain, and Karin looked extremely satisfied with her work.

"They didn't have a chance" sighed the coach as he looked at them.

"It was their own fault" replied Kentoru as he looked at the boys sympathetically.

"Alright, team, listen up! Now, as you know, the big rematch between us and the sabers is coming up…"

Cheers of victory sounded across the field before they quieted down to let the coach finish.

"And even if we have beaten them once, it's gonna be even harder this time" the coach reminded.

"Yeah, the word on the street is that their players have gotten huge" informed one player.

"I heard that the Sabers' coach has got the players taking steroids!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Hey!" shouted Karin, silencing the whispers. "Rumors aren't gonna help us win. If we really want to win this, we've got get focused, right coach?"

"She's right" he answered.

"Come on, guys, Karakura on three!" Karin shouted as she put her hand in the middle of their group.

Everyone else put their hand in the bundle, even those who were… wounded.

"1, 2, 3," Karin counted.

"KARAKURA!" everyone yelled loudly.

"Alright, guys, hit the showers" ordered the coach.

As the boys began to leave, Karin was about to walk after them until she suddenly heard coach calling her.

"Get over here, Kurosaki" he called.

Karin walked over to him confused.

"Yeah, coach?" she asked.

"Well, you know that amazing kick that won the game against the sabers at the beginning of the season? The one that ended up in the newspapers?" he reminded with a slightly boastful attitude.

"I remember" Karin responded with a bright smile. She'd loved that kicked, but she'd loved it more when she saw it in the Karakura journal the next day.

"Well, scouts have been calling me about you ever since. They're coming to the game to see you!" he informed.

Karin eye widened as her jaw dropped.

"R-Really?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah, so you better bring your A-game" he replied proudly before walking away.

Karin was left standing, shocked.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**This was the 34th chapter of At Your Service.**

**By the way, I fixed the polls. Now you can all vote! Please do!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.**


	35. We've All Got Troubles

**This is the 35th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Thoughts (in general)_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 35- We've All Got Troubles

After school, Karin tried to avoid thinking about the scouts. Sadly, the thoughts wouldn't leave her head so she decided a visit to her amazing boyfriend would cheer her up. It would also make her forget about what the hell she was going to do about the scout.

Toushirou and Karin sat in the back room, sharing a coffee and talking about what's been going on in their lives.

"Are you serious? I'll kill her" Karin stated angrily when Toushirou told her something extremely disturbing.

"Karin, calm down, you don't even know the girl" Toushirou reasoned as Karin stood to her feet.

"Any girl who jumps you like that answers to me" Karin roared.

"Karin, there's no need to be jealous-" Toushirou began.

"Jealous? Oh, I'm not jealous, I'm pissed off" Karin emphasized.

"Karin" Toushirou said in a smooth calming voice as he intertwined his fingers with hers underneath the table.

"I still hate it" Karin muttered, knowing she was involuntarily calming down.

"Don't. I thought I told you before that I can't stand girls who throw themselves at me" Toushirou reminded.

"You did, but the girls who do are really pretty and they wear make-up and-"

"They can never, and will never, be able to compare to you" Toushirou interrupted.

Karin smiled at that. Toushirou leaned in to kiss her smiling lips when suddenly…

"Aw…" a voice cooed.

They both looked to see Orihime at the door and Uryu sighing behind her.

"Sorry, Hitsugaya" Uryu apologized.

"It's fine" Toushirou sighed as he leaned back into place.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you two are so cute together!" Orihime squealed.

The two then blushed before looking away from their suitor. It wasn't that they disagreed with Orihime's statement, it's just when someone squeals it to the world it's kind of embarrassing.

"Come on, Inoue-san, before they get even redder" replied Urahara as he too walked into the room.

"Right, boss" saluted Orihime before walking off to wait more tables.

Once Orihime and Ishida left, Urahara looked back to the couple.

"Karin-chan, could I borrow Toushirou for a moment? I have something I need to discuss with him" requested Kisuke.

"Oh, sure, I have to get home anyway" Karin obliged as she got up.

She walked around the table to kiss Toushirou's lips for a quick goodbye kiss.

"Bye, Karin" he called nonchalantly after her.

"Bye" Karin replied before leaving through the back door.

Now, it was just Urahara and Toushirou sitting in the back room.

"Toushirou, don't you think it's time we talked about your college plans?" asked Kisuke.

"We've discussed this" he replied coldly.

"No, all I said was that you have enough money to go to college and all you said was okay. That was a couple of weeks ago" Urahara notified.

"I remember, uncle" Toushirou responded.

"Then how came we haven't discussed it yet? You haven't even sent out the application to that university you kept talking about"

"What I do or do not do is none of your business"

"When it's me paying for half, it is my business" recalled Kisuke, smiling sadistically.

Toushirou looked away from the older man and looked to the back door that Karin had left through. Kisuke frowned.

"I take it you haven't mentioned any of this to your girlfriend" Kisuke guessed.

Toushirou didn't answer.

"You can't keep doing this Toushirou-" he began.

"Tell you what, when I get my college plans all set up, you'll be the second to know" Toushirou interrupted coldly.

He then got up and walked back out to the main area of the restaurant to wait tables. All the while he was thinking:

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Karin was walking home. She thought about Toushirou while walking on the sidewalk. As she walked to the street her house was on, she heard a voice calling her.

"Karin, wait up" the voice yelled.

Karin looked to see the voice was coming from Kentoru. He was coming out of a nearby grocery store with plastic bags in his hands.

"Kentoru, hey" greeted Karin as she waited for the boy to catch up to her.

"Hey" he greeted once he was finally in stride with her. "You're getting home awfully late. Spending time with your boo?"

"Please don't call him that" Karin chuckled. "It's boyfriend or Toushirou. Let's not get into pet names"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kentoru replied as he smirked.

"Getting stuff for your mom to cook?" asked Karin as she looked at his plastic bags.

"Yeah, my mom suddenly got interested in making western food. It's weird" Kentoru answered.

"I guess" Karin shrugged off.

"And speaking of weird, what was up with you today?" he asked.

"It was no-"

"Karin, you know this will just go faster if you tell me what's up. Is the reason you were acting weird today due to what coach was talking to you about?"

"Yes" Karin admitted.

Kentoru looked at her expectantly.

"Coach was telling me that there were gonna be scouts coming to our next game" Karin confessed.

Kentoru's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I can't wait to tell the guys-"

"The guys can't know! It would make them distracted during the game, and there's no way we're loosing this game because of distractions" Karin immediately demanded.

"Fine, but this is still awesome, Karin!" Kentoru cheered.

"Is it?" Karin mumbled.

"Of course! Karin, you could get discovered and play in the pros, win the world cup-"

"Have only a couple of days a year to see Karakura and the people in it" Karin reminded.

"Oh… I see" he murmured, his voice just as low as Karin's.

"Yeah" Karin agreed in a soft voice.

She had been trying to avoid thinking about the results of her choices, but they refused to escape her mind.

"Well, just hope for the best, alright? Life can surprise you" Kentoru replied as they made it to the part of their journey where they had to go their separate ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Karin" Kentoru called.

Karin nodded in response because she was too busy thinking deeply. She thought deeply on the one question in her head:

_What am I going to do about this?_

* * *

**Well that was the 35th chapter of At Your Service.**

**Thank you guys for voting on that poll, and don't worry if you haven't voted. The poll will be up until I end 'At Your Service', which I hope will be soon.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.**


	36. Promise

**This is the 36th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_**Karin's thoughts**_

_**Kentoru's thoughts**_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 36- Promise

Today was the day of the championship game. Everyone was pumped, the stands were full. It was all or nothing.

Karin tied up her shoe laces in the girls' locker room. She pulled her long hair up in a pony tail and took off the leaf necklace that she treasured so much. She then left the locker room and headed towards the field.

As Karin entered the field she looked at the stands to see Yuzu, her father, and Toushirou all on the same bench. Her father held on the camcorder for dear life to capture the moments of his daughter's game. Karin smiled at Toushirou, who was looking right at her. He returned her smile with an encouraging smirk of his own.

"Are you ready for this, Karin?" asked Kentoru as he appeared next to her.

Karin took a deep breath and looked at the opposing team and looked around at the field. It was a home game for Karakura.

"We've played on this field countless times. It holds a lot of memories for us, Kentoru" Karin stated as she studied every inch of the field.

"Yep, this field is like home for us" Kentoru agreed.

"Remember the first time we both played on this field?" asked Karin.

"How could I not? It's when our friendship first started"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, runt!" called some 3__rd__ year soccer player as he saw Karin walk onto the field._

"_What'd you call me?" Karin retorted as she stood in the middle of the field._

"_I called you a runt. Now, tell me what you're doing on my field" he ordered as he walked up to her. _

"_Moron, I'm here to get on the soccer team" Karin angrily replied. _

"_You shouldn't even be at these tryouts" he responded smugly._

"_You think so? Why don't you back up those words?" Karin shouted._

"_Look, the coach said 1__st__ years could tryout-"_

"_I am a first year, moron!" Karin yelled. _

"_But you're a little girl, coach only said girls could tryout because he didn't want a rumor about him being sexist" the arrogant boy claimed._

"_Well, I'm not trying out because I'm a girl. I'm trying out because I can beat guys like you without batting an eyelash!" Karin shouted._

"_Those are big words for such a little pest. Tell you what, princess; I'll let one of my guys play you one-on-one, first one to get a shot in wins. You win, you can tryout. I win, you leave and can't tryout even after I've graduated" He bargained. Karin's eyes narrowed at the boy._

"_Fine, but I get to choose who I face" she ordered. _

_The 3__rd__ year stepped aside and swept his arm in a suave motion as he gestured to his players. "Take your pick"_

_Karin looked over the boys. They were huge, muscular, and flexible. They also held the smug look of a cheater. There was only one boy who looked skinny, wimpy, and honest. Luckily, it was a boy in her class._

"_Him" Karin stated as she pointed to Kentoru._

"_Me?" the 1__st__ year questioned, pointing at himself._

"_Him?" asked the 3__rd__ year, incredulously._

"_Him" Karin repeated cockily._

"_Hmph, fine. Don't let his size full you though" he stated. His incredulous nature was gone and his cocky attitude was back, but there was almost a hint of fear in his voice._

"_Alright then, come on" Karin commanded. _

_Kentoru wordlessly picked up a soccer ball from the ground and walked over to the girl. The 3__rd__ year, Kaizo, left the field to watch from the sidelines. _

_**I won't lose**__ Kentoru thought as he placed the ball between him and Karin. _

_Karin smirked._

_**I won't lose to him**_

_And in an instant the game was on. Kicks were fired; the ball was stolen multiple times. The first one to make a shot would win the game, yet the game went on for ten minutes straight without a single shot._

_After a single killer kick, Karin came out victorious. Both players were exhausted. Kentoru was lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Karin, also trying to catch her breath, walked over to him._

"_Not (pant) bad" Karin acknowledged as she stood over him._

"_You (pant) weren't (pant) too bad yourself (pant)" he replied. _

_Once they both managed to stop panting Karin reached out her hand to the boy._

"_What's your name?" she asked as he took her hand._

"_Honji Kentoru. Yours?" he answered as Karin heaved him up._

"_Kurosaki Karin" she stated proudly before letting go of his hand. _

"_Nice playing with you then, Ka-chan" he teased._

_Karin punched him in the arm._

"_The name's Karin, lil' Ken-chan" Karin joked playfully._

_Kentoru chuckled. Suddenly, a voice broke through._

"_Kentoru, I can't believe you lost" said the disappointed 3__rd__ year as he came over to the two._

_He then turned to Karin._

"_Fine, little girl, you can try out. No promises you're on the team though" he assured before walking towards his group of friends. _

"_Don't listen to Kaizo-taichou, he's just too stubborn to admit how good you are" Kentoru commented as he looked over to the soccer captain._

"_I'll be the soccer captain one day, you just watch" Karin promised proudly. _

_Kentoru was about to say something, but Kaizo cut him off._

"_Honji, get your butt over here so we can practice. You're going to need a lot of it, if you get beaten by a little girl" Kaizo commanded brutally._

"_Uh…" Kentoru stuttered as he watched Karin frown slightly and look away from him. _

_**I almost forgot. Kentoru's one of the jerk's followers. I should've known a friendship between us wouldn't have lasted.**_

"_Nah, I think I'll practice with Kurosaki" _

_Karin looked up surprised by what the boy had said._

_Kaizo glared at Kentoru for a moment, but the boy was unfazed by the glare as he turned back to Karin. Kaizo's glare became even harsher when Kentoru looked away from him._

"_Fine, suit yourself. You dorks can be losers together" he grumbled before going back to the rest of the team who was giving Karin, and now Kentoru, the cold shoulder. _

_Karin, stunned, turned to Kentoru, who was wearing a bright smile. _

"_Why did you just-?"_

"_Hey! When you become taichou, would you mind me being your fuku-taichou?" he asked as he picked up the forgotten soccer ball. _

_He held it out for the surprised Kurosaki. Slowly, Karin face turned from surprised to gladness. She smiled softly. Kentoru's smile mirrored hers as she took the ball from his hands._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, Kentoru"_

_FLASHBACK END_

They both chuckled at the memory.

"Why don't we make this last game something to remember?" Karin suggested as they looked over the field.

She then looked at her best friend. Kentoru nodded his head once.

"Yeah, let's make sure this game gets remembered"

* * *

**Well, that was the 36th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	37. Victory

**This is the 37th chapter of At Your Service and all of that, you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, yada, yada, stuff like that.**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 37- Victory

Karin and Kentoru met up with the team before the game started.

"Alright team, let's do this!" Karin shouted.

"Yeah!" the team yelled back.

The team then proceeded to crowd around in a circle, coach included.

"Alright guys, 'LET'S GO, KARAKURA' on three" Karin ordered.

Before she could start counting however, she was interrupted.

"No" stated Minato. Karin and Kentoru looked at him confused as did the rest of the team, except Hidero.

"He's right" Hidero agreed. Now, everyone was shocked, everyone but Minato. "Kurosaki-Taichou, Honji-fukutaichou, this is the last you guys are ever going to be playing with us. You've taught us a lot. You've made us who we are today"

"We managed to get through this season because of you two" Minato added, smiling over at Hidero who smiled back. The two then looked straight at Karin and Kentoru.

"This game is for you guys" they said in unison.

"'FOR OUR TAICHOUS' on three" Hidero commanded, everyone seem to nod in agreement.

"1, 2, 3," Minato and Hidero counted off.

"FOR OUR TAICHOUS!" the team yelled.

The soccer players then ran to the field, except for Hidero, Karin, and Kentoru. Kentoru and Karin walked over to him.

"Thanks for that" Kentoru replied as he smiled softly as his kohai. Karin smiled as well.

"We'll make you proud" he assured before running to join his fellow soccer players.

Karin and Kentoru walked slowly over to them.

"Those idiots! They've already made us proud" Karin murmured to Kentoru as she felt the pride that every mother had for her children.

"Got that right" Kentoru softly agreed as he rubbed his eyes. Karin chuckled.

"I can't believe your crying" she commented.

"I'm not crying!" Kentoru loudly denied. "That was just a really heartfelt thing they said, that's all"

Karin could only smile in response.

Soon, the final game between Karakura and the Sabers began.

It was a fierce battle. The captain of the Sabers was flawless; Karin could tell he was trying to impress the several scouts in the stands. How he knew about the scouts, Karin didn't know.

_Doesn't really matter. All that matters is that we win._

Karin played beside Kentoru, getting assists from him and vice versa. They really were the perfect team. Every time Sabers made a shot, so did Karakura, just like the last game they played against each other. The score was neck and neck.

**Karakura 20, Sabers 20**

Karin and the whole team were trying their hearts out just to stay in the lead. Karin continued to play to her full extent until one of players _accidentally _slid in front of her to kick the ball in the goal, meanwhile making Karin tumble over and hit her leg on the ground. So not only was Karin injured, but the other team had managed to score right before the buzzer sounded for the game to end.

The Sabers had won and Karin's team had lost. Karin's feeling of defeat almost made her forget her throbbing leg.

Suddenly, a whistle broke through the Sabers' cheering.

"Point doesn't count! Foul on Sabers! Penalty kick for Karakura!" yelled the referee.

Karin's coach along with the Karin's father ran over to her side. Kentoru, of course, came running as well. Karin was just on the ground, clutching her leg in pain.

The crowd went quiet, filled with worry.

"Let me see" Isshin softly ordered.

Karin removed her hands from her leg and let her father examine it.

"Dad, why are you here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I told the medics that I was your father and also a doctor, they allowed me to examine you instead. Nice people" Isshin explained as he smiled warmly.

Karin couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't hard to figure out that Isshin probably KO-ed the guy and came over as a substitute. That fact that Karin knew this only made her smile more.

_He may be the biggest moron on the planet, but I love him._

"Well, it seems to be only a bruise. Do you think you can walk?" asked Isshin.

"Yeah" Karin answered as she grudgingly tried to get to her feet.

"Here, let me help you" Kentoru offered as he threw Karin's arm over his shoulder. Karin let herself be helped up by her best friend.

As the two stood up together, the referee walked over to them, soccer ball in his hand.

"Can you make the kick?" he asked with an uncaring tone.

Karin nodded. "Yeah"

"Alright, come on then" he instructed.

"Karin, you have to make this kick if you want win" Isshin informed before Karin could follow the referee.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Even though it's just a bruise, one more fall like that and you could break your leg all together. I'm sorry" Isshin sadly apologized.

"Your father's right, Karin. If you miss this shot, and we have to go into overtime, we're just going to loose anyway. The whole team is exhausted. So, before you can convince me otherwise, I'm going to call the match a forfeit… if you don't make the shot that is" Coach notified.

"You're not serious" Karin commented, stunned.

"I am. It's for the best, Karin" he replied sympathetically.

Karin sighed.

The referee then blew his whistle once again for Karin to hurry up.

"This is all you Karin" replied Kentoru as Karin removed her arm from his shoulder.

Karin walked up for the penalty kick.

_Alright, all I have to do is make a goal. Simple as kicking a ball… so if it's that simple… why do I feel like there's a weight on my shoulders?_

As she stood there, the pressure slowly, but surely, weighed into her heart.

Everything that had been pestering her, everything that she had pushed to the back of her mind, suddenly swam back up to the front of her brain. Her worries of Toushirou leaving, the scouts watching her every move, the teams pride in her, and everything that she didn't want to admit. The opposing team seemed more like all her worries pent up against her.

Regardless, Karin swung back her uninjured leg and kicked. The ball, reacting from the force of her kick, flew through the air. Out of the blue, with a sinking feeling in her chest, Karin realized that she had kicked the ball too far right. With a plummeting feeling now making her heart rapidly beat, she realized it wasn't going to make it inside the goal.

She had lost, Karin had lost everything. Worst of all, she could already feel tears brimming her eyes.

Then something miraculous happened.

The ball, that Karin had assumed was too far right, bounced off the goal's right pole. And with a load "clank!" it pounded into the net.

When Karin and the crowd watched this, everyone went silent. All at once, cheers broke throughout the field. As the cheers broke through Karin's eardrums, she no longer had the energy to stand. She fell on her knees into the grass beneath her.

"We did it… we won…we actually won" she whispered as her heartbeat slowed a bit.

Then Karin was suddenly hauled up on the shoulders of her father.

"That's my girl!" he screamed.

Karin smiled proudly as she was surrounded by her teammates and friends. As her father set her down, Karin was instantly engulfed in a hug by Kentoru.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" he cheered.

"I know, I was there" Karin replied before breaking out into joyful laughter.

"Karin, that was astounding! And Kentoru, you were amazing!" called Yuzu as she suddenly ran up and hugged Karin before hugging Kentoru.

Kentoru then received a monster blush before sporting a goofy smile once she let go of him. He then started nervously laughing, the way he always did when he was around Yuzu. Karin shook her head at them both.

"And there's the woman of the hour" said a familiar voice.

Karin quickly turned to see Toushirou. She immediately ran and hugged his body picked her up and twirled her around in his embrace. Karin then smashed her lips on his in an excited kiss, and Toushirou welcomed her lips.

"Ahem" someone coughed, ruining their moment.

Karin separated from Toushirou to see a man in a suit behind him.

"Kurosaki Karin, may I speak with you for a moment?" asked the man.

"Uh… sure" Karin replied in a surprised tone.

"Karin?" asked Toushirou, but Karin was already walking towards the man.

Toushirou silently wondered who the man was as he watched Karin walk away with him.

* * *

**Well, that was the 37th chapter. I hope you all loved it. I know I did. I actually started crying when I wrote about the Hidero and Minato part (it was so touching!).**

**Anyway, please review.**


	38. The Truth Hurts

**This is the 38th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this awesome chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 38- The Truth Hurts

Toushirou walked to the sink to finish up the dishes the week after the winning game. As he did so, his face became disheartening. His girlfriend, Karin Kurosaki, the girl who meant the world to him and more, was keeping secrets. How was he supposed to accept that?

_Flashback_

_Karin and Toushirou laughed comfortably as they thought of the sabers' faces when they lost._

"_It was priceless" Karin chuckled._

"_You seemed to enjoy it" Toushirou noticed._

"_Yeah, I mean, in my final high school soccer game I was able to beat the sabers and rub it in their arrogant faces. That's no easy feat, Toushirou" Karin proclaimed._

"_I suppose not" Toushirou agreed._

"_I'll never forget that game" Karin claimed as she smiled softly. _

"_Me neither, but Karin about that guy who came to us-"_

"_Speaking of that, what did my dad do to that medic? I'm sure you could see it from where you and Yuzu were sitting" Karin assumed._

_For a moment, before Toushirou even replied, he looked at Karin's eyes as she made her comment. He knew she was obviously changing the subject, but why? Then he noticed the tiniest glint in the girl's eyes. He was all too familiar with that glint. It was fear._

_When Toushirou recognized the glint he immediately decided that it was best not to question her, at the very least not right now._

"_Yeah, we could see him threaten the medic from the bleachers" Toushirou stated. _

_Karin laughed. A fake laugh, Toushirou noticed._

_Flashback End_

What was she keeping form him? Toushirou was racking his brain trying to figure it out. All he knew was that whatever was going on had something to do with that guy in the suit from the game. Who was he?

Toushirou sighed at his unanswered questioned before finishing the last dish in the sink. He then decided to close up the restaurant for the night and head home to get some rest. As Toushirou walked out of the door, he made sure to he lock it behind him.

Toushirou started to walk down the street to his house when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Toushirou!" the voice called.

Toushirou turned to see that the owner of the voice was Kentoru of all people running up the street.

"Honji" Toushirou answered as the boy caught up to him.

"Hey" he panted.

As Kentoru panted softly, a thought occurred to Toushirou. Maybe, just maybe, Kentoru knew what was going on with Karin and why she was avoiding the subject of the suited man.

"Honji, can I ask you something?" asked Toushirou urgently.

He couldn't help it. The hope that maybe he would know what was wrong with Karin was too great for him to shield under an unfeeling exterior.

"Sure" Kentoru replied cautiously.

"Okay, after the game, after Karin and I were hugging, this man in a suit came up to her. Do you possibly know who that person might be?" asked Toushirou desperately.

Kentoru's eyes widened in surprise, but then the softened into an understanding gaze that Toushirou was relieved to see.

"Yeah, it was probably a scout, you know, looking for a few good soccer players" he answered in a small voice.

"A-a scout?" Toushirou stuttered.

He barely even noticed the stutter as different thoughts whirl-winded through his head. Karin had caught the attention of a talent scout. The talent scout was willing to give Karin her dream job of being a pro soccer player. Toushirou knew that he couldn't even hold a candle to that.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me" Kentoru whispered to himself.

"Don't feel too bad, Honji. She didn't even tell me, but then again I probably should have noticed that the man was obviously a talent scout" Toushirou belittled.

"Don't you feel bad either, Toushirou. By the way, congratulations" Kentoru congratulated.

Toushirou looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about? Congratulations for what?" he interrogated.

"For getting enough money to go to college. Karin told me about it, and I never got the chance to-"

"Hold the phone! Karin knows about me getting enough money to go to college?" Toushirou shouted.

"Yeah, she said Urahara told her" Kentoru explained, slightly confused my Toushirou's reaction.

"What? When?" Toushirou hurriedly asked.

Kentoru thought for a moment.

"It was around the beginning of spring. You didn't know?" Kentoru asked incredulously.

"No… I… I can't believe she's known for so long and didn't day anything" Toushirou sighed.

"She wanted you to go to the college you wanted, she didn't want to be an obstacle or burden for you" Kentoru explained sympathetically.

"Well, you just know everything, don't you Honji?" Toushirou snapped. The Hitsugaya wasn't in the mood for sympathy.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because Karin actually tells me things" Kentoru retorted sharply.

"Don't say something you know you'll regret" Toushirou whispered in a threatening tone.

For a long moment they just glared each other down, neither willing to give in to the other. Toushirou, knowing that Kentoru could be just as stubborn as Karin, decided to give up the staring contest before it was taken too far. In fact, Toushirou regretted that he'd snapped at the boy, he knew that it wasn't Kentoru that he was really mad at. It was himself.

"Okay… you're right… I'm sorry…" Toushirou then turned and took a few steps before turning back to Kentoru.

"Hey, Honji?" questioned Toushirou.

"Yeah" Kentoru sourly replied. He didn't like being snapped at, but thanks to Karin, he never could hold a grudge against the man in front of him.

"Tell Karin, she'll never be a burden to me" Toushirou ordered before walked towards his street.

He only had one thing in mind:

Killing his uncle Urahara.

* * *

**Well that was the 38th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all liked it. I think the end is only about five chapters away. Please review.**


	39. Breaking Point

**This is the 39th chapter of At Your Service. Man, this story has been going on forever. You guys know the drill (if you don't, look at all the previous chapters).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 39- Breaking Point

Karin sat on top of her roof wearing a white tank top and some black sweatpants. She looked up at the stars when a saddening gaze. Grief and guilt drove its way into her heart quickly as she thought about the conversation she'd had with Toushirou.

_Flashback_

_Karin and Toushirou laughed comfortably as they thought of the sabers' faces when they lost._

_"It was priceless" Karin chuckled._

_"You seemed have enjoyed it" Toushirou noticed._

_"Yeah, I mean, in my final high school soccer game I was able to beat the sabers and rub it in their arrogant faces. That's no easy feat, Toushirou" Karin proclaimed._

_Her victory meant the world to her. She would never feel anything like it; even if her leg was still in tinges of pain._

_"I suppose not" Toushirou agreed._

_"I'll never forget that game" Karin claimed as she smiled softly. _

_"Me neither, but Karin about that guy who came to us-"_

_"Speaking of that, what did my dad do to that medic? I'm sure you could see it from where you and Yuzu were sitting" Karin assumed as she tried her best to hide the obvious subject change._

_She didn't want to talk about what had happened at the interview, it only reminded her of the sad truth that she was about to loose a great relationship with one of the best guys in the world._

_"Yeah, we could see him threaten the medic from the bleachers" Toushirou stated. _

_Karin laughed, and she tried her very hardest to sound genuine._

_Flashback End_

Karin sighed. She knew she was never known for her acting skills, but with so much to take in and everything continuing to pile on; she had no right to be judged. Her heart was breaking, wasn't that obvious by now. And the interview with the suited man, who's name was Midorashi Hu, only made it worse.

"People always leave" Karin murmured to herself as she looked up to the star above her.

Karin began thinking about her interview with Midorashi-san.

_Another Flashback_

"_Kurosaki Karin, may I speak with you for a moment?" Midorashi asked._

"_Uh… sure" Karin had stuttered before following after the man. _

_She deafly heard Toushirou call her name, but she was too engrossed in the reality that she was following after. _

_He's a scout! He has to be!_

"_So, who are you?" Karin asked bluntly._

"_My name's Midorashi Hu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki Karin" The man replied as he turned to Karin with a bright smile._

"_Um… Back at ya" Karin mumbled._

"_So I'm guessing you know why I called away from the celebration. Great game, by the way" he congratulated._

"_Thanks, and I'm hoping you pulled from my celebration because you wanted to give me a generous offer" Karin assumed hopefully._

"_You'd be right" The man answered._

_Karin's eyes widened, though she knew the man was a scout beforehand._

"_Wow" Karin breathed. "That's… that's… stupendous!"_

"_I thought you might think so" Mr. Midorashi chuckled._

"_Wow, this is amazing" Karin cheered._

"_So meet me at my office tomorrow, Kurosaki-san, and the deal will be set" Mr. Midorashi instructed before giving her a business card. _

"_Yeah, of course" Karin replied as she took the card form him. _

"_See ya around then, Kurosaki" He responded before walking away from the field._

_This time Karin didn't follow. She was in way to much shock to move. Slowly she calmed down, and a thought instantly rushed into her head._

_Karin suddenly realized something. Something that instantly made all the difference. Something that she couldn't believe she'd forgotten about. _

_That something was-_

"Karin! Karin, are you up there?" Yuzu's voice called, interrupting Karin's thoughts.

Karin sighed from her yelling voice.

"Yeah, Yuzu, I'm up here" she answered.

Yuzu popped her head out of the window and smiled at her twin.

"Kentoru's here" she informed. Karin looked at her oddly.

"Kentoru? Here? Now? Why?" Karin instantly questioned.

"Yes, Kentoru, yes, here, yes, now, but I don't know why" Yuzu answered.

"Alright, tell him to come up here" Karin answered aloofly before looking back up to the stars.

"Okay" Yuzu chirped before pulling her head back through the window.

Not 5 minutes later, Kentoru was climbing out of the window and on to the roof where Karin sat. He plopped himself right next to her.

"Hey" Karin greeted. She held her tone at a somber level.

"Hey" Kentoru acknowledged, but his voice more frustrated.

Karin turned to face him with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Karin.

"How could you, Karin?" asked Kentoru, not daring to look at the Kurosaki.

"How could I what?" Karin asked, even more confused.

"How could you not tell me about the scout?" Kentoru specified as he looked the girl right in her eyes, no longer afraid to.

"Wha-? How did you-?"

"Toushirou, Karin. Of all people, him. You have no idea how mad that made me" Kentoru all but yelled in her face.

"I didn't even know he knew" Karin said, still really confused.

"He didn't, until I told him that the guy he saw might have been a scout-"

"What! You had no right to tell him my business, Kentoru" Karin snapped angrily.

Part of her brain was saying:

_Man, I didn't want that to come out so harsh. Kentoru not the bad guy here._

The other Part said:

_So now, not only does Kentoru know about the scout, but so does Toushirou. Great, just great. Thanks for putting me in a deeper hole, Kentoru._

While this thought went through her head, Kentoru became speechless. Karin thought this was because he had realized the error of his ways, but that was most definitely not what it was.

"I can't believe you just said that. So now it's _your _business now. It used to be _our_ business. Then again, you _used_ to tell me everything. I guess that changed too" Kentoru replied sullenly.

Karin eyes widened when she heard those words come out of Kentoru's mouth. The words had struck deep, deeper that any cut or scar that she had ever received. Worst of all, Karin felt worse than when she'd had slapped him.

"Kentoru, that is totally not what I-"

"Save it, Karin" he said. Karin's heart ached with his words and only hurt more when he stood up and headed for the window.

"Wait Kentoru!" called Karin as she tried to hurry after him.

"Oh, that reminds me. I told Toushirou about how you were afraid of him going to college" Kentoru mentioned.

Karin would have been furious if she hadn't felt so bad for hurting Kentoru's feelings.

"He told me to tell you that you'll never be a burden to him. You really are lucky to have someone like that" Kentoru called sarcastically before slamming Karin's door shut.

Karin would have run after him, but she her body had gone still trying to collect all the information given to her.

_Toushirou knows about my fear of him leaving me. He knows that I don't want to be a burden to him, but he said that I never will be. _

_And on the other side of this story, both his and Kentoru think that I am going to go off and be a soccer player, leaving them both confused and without me in their lives._

_There's still big pieces missing from all of this and I am sick of waiting for answers._

"I've had enough of this confusion!" Karin retorted angrily.

She slipped on her running shoes before stomping to the bottom floor of her house. The Kurosaki then headed to the door.

"Karin-chan? Where are you going?" asked Yuzu as she saw her sister head to the door.

"I'm going Toushirou's house. We have a lot that needs discussing" Karin answered as she opened the door.

"Can't it wait till morning?" asked Yuzu, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu, but it can't. I've been waiting long enough, and I've gotten real low on patience" Karin answered before running out into the dimly lit streets.

* * *

**Well, that was the 39th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all adored the cliff hanger. Please review. By the way, only 2 more chapters and the story is over!**


	40. I'm With You

**This is the 40th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 40- I'm With You

Karin ran from street to street. She passed her school, Karakura high. She passed her soccer field. She passed the Bleach café and only continued running. She couldn't slow down, she wouldn't.

Karin ran straight to Toushirou's house. She didn't even stop to take a breath as she sprinted in her sweatpants. As she reached his house she only managed a small knock before falling to her knees on the doorstep. She panted hard breaths, which was to be expected after running a mile and a half without a break.

Karin didn't think anyone heard the knock until the door slid open to reveal Toushirou. At first he looked from left to right, a confused expression on his face. Then, he looked down and was shocked to see Karin, panting hard, look up at him with a surprised face. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and her panting only made her deer scenario more realistic.

"Karin?" Toushirou stuttered as he saw her on his doorstep.

Silently he thought of how many people his knew that would kill to have a beautiful girl just sitting on their doorstep wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless tank top, but Toushirou was more worried than turned on at this point.

"Toushirou" Karin breathed as her hard panting lessened to just a soft huffing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he quirked a white eyebrow at the Kurosaki.

As Karin looked at him, she wanted to go home. And as she studied his handsome features, she actually became afraid. However, she refused to back down. She had run all this way and nearly passed out. She wouldn't let that go in vein. Plus, Kurosakis never chickened out, no matter how painful the situation.

"Toushirou, I love you" Karin began.

Toushirou smiled softly at her comment and kneeled down to her height.

"And I love you too-"

"No, let me finish" Karin interrupted.

Toushirou was at first surprised by this, but complied all the same.

"I love you, Toushirou. I love you enough to let you go. I want you to go to that college that meant so much to you. I don't want you to stay hear because of me. You'll end up regretting it" Karin proclaimed.

At first Toushirou was silent as his head fell slightly. His bangs rolled over his eyes and Karin thought for once she had gotten through to him. She thought that for once Toushirou finally realized that she was only holding him back from his dreams.

"Karin, never once have I thought you were a moron until now" Toushirou breathed with a severely harsh tone.

"Huh?" Karin questioned as she watched Toushirou stand up to his feet. He looked down at her angrily.

"Baka Kurosaki, you mean the world to me! Didn't you hear me before? I love you. I love you enough to stay. Even if you go become a big soccer pro, I'll never leave you if you don't want me to. Don't you know that I could never regret anything as long as I'm with you?" He asked, his voice going from angry to desperate.

Karin, noticing the desperation, looked at him bewildered.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" he replied as a chuckled retreated from his lips.

Toushirou held out his hand to the young Kurosaki. Karin at first just stared at it. For Karin, that hand meant more than just a tool to boost her up to her feet. It was the hand that decided that it wanted to hold Karin's for the rest of its days. It was the hand of someone who wanted to be by her side until she decided otherwise.

Karin took the hand.

Toushirou pulled the Kurosaki up. Only as Karin was on her feet did she realize she was no longer panting. She looked up into Toushirou sea-green eyes. In those eye Karin knew she had something she'd never thought she would find; a home.

Toushirou leaned down to kiss her lips softly and his lips seemed to linger on hers for an eternity before he separated them.

"I'm going to be there for you. Don't ever doubt that" Toushirou replied as he held her hand tightly and placed his forehead against hers.

"How can I?" Karin asked with a genuine smile.

"Good point" Toushirou replied as his hand was still in hers.

"So what now?" she asked.

"You tell me" he answered.

"What do you mean?" Karin requested as she looked up at his face.

"Karin, I know the talent scout-"

"Yeah, Kentoru told me you knew. Look, Toushirou, we need to talk about that" Karin claimed hurriedly.

Toushirou sighed sadly. He knew what was coming. Karin was about to say that she was going to become a pro soccer player, but Toushirou thought after their making up moment, it'd be a little hard to-

"I'm not going to become a pro soccer player" Karin announced.

Toushirou's eyes widened and this time it was his turn to say "what?"

"Yep, I'm staying here. Yuzu and I are planning to go to Tokyo University, so I don't have time to be a pro player" Karin explained.

"Wait, so… so you're not leaving?" asked Toushirou, his desperate tone coming out again.

"No way! You got me for life, so get used to it" Karin replied smugly.

Toushirou's heart suddenly raced in excitement before he picked up Karin and began twirling her around in his strong arms. Karin did nothing but shriek happily as she held on to Toushirou's neck while he joyfully spun her.

Of course, the two were still outside, so the neighbor's dogs began to bark and people began yelling at them to shut up. They didn't care though, because they knew that from now on they had something that would be forever cherished, forever loved. Each other.

Toushirou knew he'd never been so happy in his entire life. Karin also felt the same, but she knew there was one thing missing. Karin knew exactly what it was that stopped her from enjoying the incredible moment.

Kentoru, her best friend.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Karin sat across from Mr. Midorashi as he sat behind his work desk. He looked bewildered at her. _

"_Are you sure, Kurosaki-chan? This is one heck of an opportunity" Midorashi-san inquired._

"_Yes sir, he needs this opportunity more than I do" Karin replied with a bright smile._

_Midorashi shrugged before dropping Karin's file into his garbage can. Karin gave him the other file, which Mr. Midorashi took gratefully._

"_Well, Kurosaki-san, I'll see what I can do for this young man" The man assured._

"_Thank you, sir" Karin thanked before getting her stuff and walking out of the office._

_Midorashi Hu watched her leave before looking down into the opened file from the student named "Honji Kentoru"._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Yeah, Karin thought, there's still work to be done.

* * *

**Well that was the 40th chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like it and the epilogue is coming out soon. Please review.**

**_REMINDER:_ only a couple more days left until the end of the story. The vote on the next story for me to write will be closed on September 27, 2010. Hurry!**


	41. Epilogue

**Awww! This is the last chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope you all loved this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

At Your Service

Chapter 41- Epilogue

_I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! _Karin thought excitedly.

Karin rushed into The Bleach Café and as she slammed into the room, everyone in the room turned to her, including her boyfriend and Orihime, who were waiting tables.

"Karin?" Toushirou questioned after giving a man his coffee.

"Toushirou, Orihime-san" Karin called excitedly as she ran over to them.

"What's up, Karin-chan?" asked Orihime as she and Toushirou walked over to the hyper 18-year-old.

"I got in! I got into Tokyo University!" Karin shouted in joy.

"Karin, that's awesome!" Orihime cheered.

"This is great!" Toushirou congratulated as her hugged her tightly.

Karin hugged him back. She couldn't believe it! She and Toushirou were now going to the same university, and Yuzu was going with them. It was just like they planned in high school, well, Toushirou was an extra bonus.

"Kurosaki! Hitsugaya! What did I tell you two about PDA in my café?" grilled Urahara coldly as he walked out his office.

The two teen instantly let go of each other. "Sorry, sir"

Kisuke looked as them both blushing. He sighed. He knew he couldn't stay mad at the two for long, with their persistent young love popping up all over the place. Just the other day, he'd caught them making out in the back room in a compromising position. Toushirou, blushing madly, claimed they fell over in that position, but Urahara knew better.

"Kurosaki, get dressed" he commanded softly.

"Right, boss" Karin complied before jogging to the employees changing room.

She had started working at The Bleach Café when she graduated high school. Well, she had said she would pay Toushirou back, hadn't she? Plus, she got to work closer with Toushirou and now she could save him from deranged women.

It's already happen once, and Karin had to be held back by Orihime.

After changing Karin left the employee room.

Toushirou was cleaning off one of the tables as Karin walked into the room in her uniform. The girl's uniform unfortunately showed a tad too much skin for Toushirou's taste.

The outfit was a long sleeve white shirt underneath a black button vest that hugged Karin's every curve. And with that was a black ruffled skirt that was too short for Toushirou to be comfortable with. On Karin's feet were converse sneakers that she pretty much threatened Urahara to let her wear.

The weird part was that when Orihime wore the outfit, Toushirou was completely alright with it. Orihime was a sister to him if anything. Karin in the outfit however, drove him and his hormones crazy.

What was worst was that every time some guys sat in the isle seat, they would watch Karin walk by and check out her… assets… as she did so. Toushirou hated that most of all. Only with Karin had he ever become so jealous.

While Toushirou continued to stay in control of his hormones, Karin waited tables. As she did so, those who had heard her scream when she first entered the café had heard she'd gotten into Tokyo University gave her big tips and kind congratulations.

"Thank you" Karin would thank when congratulated or given a big tip.

Time only progressed as the day went on.

Karin had filled her quota early, before looking at the clock. It struck 6:30 pm. Karin smiled before jogging back to the employee changing room. After changing back into her regular clothes she strolled over to the entrance of the restaurant.

"I'm leaving, Toushirou" she announced.

Toushirou looked up at her before walking over. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then looking into her gray eyes. Karin looked back into his the same way.

"Good luck" he wished.

Karin nodded in response. She then pecked her lips to his before walking out of the door.

She began to race to the home she knew and loved: her high school soccer field. She ran down the sidewalk, taking the usual route she always took to get to school.

As she made it to her high school, she immediately ran around it to the field behind it. She looked over the field and its players with enthusiasm.

On the field was her coach, same as always, but with him stood the two new Taichou and Fukutaichou picked by Karin and Kentoru. Their names were Minato and Hidero. It was only natural that they be the captains after what they did in the last game. They were a real team, those two, and even if they argue they still make a great pair. Kentoru and Karin both realized that.

"Hey guys!" Karin shouted as she jogged over to the three.

"Kurosaki!" coach shouted.

"Karin-taichou" Hidero greeted.

"Hidero, you know that's not my title anymore" Karin scolded as she neared them.

"Yeah, but you'll always be Taichou to us" Minato replied.

"I know" she stated with a soft smile on her face.

Whenever she came over, they would always call her "Karin-taichou" as a symbol that she wasn't their superior, but would always be their captain. It really touched Karin's heart when they thought that of her.

"So, is he here yet?" Karin asked the coach.

"He said he was on his way ten minutes ago, so I'm thinking he'll be here-"

"Right now" Hidero interrupted as they saw him walking onto the field.

"Alright, clear the field" the coach commanded of the new generation of players.

"You heard him! Clear out!" Minato shouted.

Confused soccer players began moving out of the way, following the orders they were given.

"You're about to watch a real soccer game" proclaimed Minato.

Hidero threw the ball over to Karin. She caught it and looked at both Minato and Hidero gratefully before walking up to the field, her stage.

On it now stood Kentoru, her best friend and, just recently, a pro soccer player. Karin smiled as she stood across from him in the center of the field. The current soccer players watched in suspense.

"Told you I'd be here" He replied as he smiled at her.

Karin smiled brightly as well. "I never doubted you"

"So, are you ready for this game?" he asked as he took off the jacket he was wearing.

"Yeah, but…" Karin mumbled as Kentoru threw his jacket to the ground.

"But…?" Kentoru urged apprehensively.

"This is the last game we're ever going to play before you leave for soccer training" Karin stated sadly.

When she had told Kentoru the truth about the scout and what she did, he hugged her and forgave her right on the spot. He'd been so happy, but Karin found herself slightly regretting her decision. She didn't regret it because she wanted to be the pro player; she regretted it because Kentoru would be leaving her.

She and Kentoru had been through thick and thin, good and bad, pain and joy, and now he was leaving. Karin could already feel tears burning beyond her eyes.

"Says who?" Kentoru retorted.

Karin looked at him, surprised by his response.

"Says the fact that you won't be with me anymore?" Karin replied. Her best friend chuckled softly.

"Karin, how many mementos of our friendship do you have in your room?" Kentoru asked.

"I don't know, like twenty?" Karin answered truthfully.

"Same here, plus this" he stated as he snatched the soccer ball from Karin's arms, taking the girl by surprise.

"Hey!-"

"I'll keep this ball that we played with in our last game as kids" Kentoru began. "After this game, we aren't kids anymore. We're adults making adult decisions"

Karin was taken aback by his word, but after a moment she couldn't help but smile before stealing her ball back.

"Fine, no more kid stuff" Karin agreed, a competitive smirk on her face.

"Then let's go, Ka-chan" demanded Kentoru as he took a battle ready stance. For once, he didn't get hit for calling her "Ka-chan".

"Game on!" Karin called as she tossed the ball in the air.

But she wasn't just talking about the game anymore. She was talking about Kentoru moving to bigger and better things and her coping with it. She was talking about the University life she had to look forward to. She was talking about spending the rest of her days with Toushirou, the man she loved. She was talking about taking it all on at once as an adult.

_Alright world, prepare to meet you rocker! Karin Kurosaki, at your service!_

* * *

**And that was the last chapter of At Your Service. I hope you all really loved this story.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Diamond Academy 2 got 1 vote (which I kind of expected)**

**A Picture's Worth got a good 13 votes**

**No Damsels In Distress got… 22 votes!**

**No Damsels In Distress wins! I won't have the free time to work on it until mid October; you're all going to have to wait until then.**

**See you later, Animewarrior519!**

**Please review!**


End file.
